Lunar Flower: Sakura
by Crescent Blossom
Summary: Destiny is only a word. Destiny is what you make it, and no matter how many hardshifts you go through, in the end it is worth it. Sakura Haruno, has to make her destiny, but the question is in the end, will she achieve what she desires most?
1. Lost or Found?

_**Lunar Flower: Sakura**_

This takes place before Sasuke leaves, and he and Naruto are on top of Konoha Hospital about to fight. The Wolf's Rain part starts somewhere around episode 14, when they have Blue and are looking for Cheza. I seriously don't know about the pairing, it was orginally suppose to be a Kiba/Sakura thing, but that is one hell of a age gap. Who knows, I might overlook it, but I don't know. Anyway, please review!

**I do NOT own Naruto or Wolf's Rain, they belong to their rightful owners!**

Ages:

Sakura: 13  
Kiba: 20  
Tsume: 21  
Hige: 18  
Toboe: 15  
Blue: 17  
Cheza: Unknown  
Quent: Late 40s

**Chapter 1: Lost or Found?**

Naruto and Sasuke stood facing each other, on top of the roof of Konoha Hospital. Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson, as he activated his kenkei genkai, the Sharingan. White sheets fluttered in the breeze around them, but the two remained unaffected. Naruto's determined blue eyes shined brightly, with occasional flicker of red, reminding everyone he was the the container of the "Great Kyuubi no Youko". Sakura stood back as she watched the two boys, sadly. Team 7 was slowly falling apart, and there was nothing she could do about it.

'Please Kami, help us', she prayed silently, as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

Sakura's mind drifted away from the impending fight. She drifted to a place where flowers the color of the moon bloomed brightly, and the sky was endless. A place where peace and calm were always present and a beautiful river flowed freely. Stars brightened the sky and everything just seemed right.

Sakura was brought out of her daze, when she heard the sound of chirping birds. She looked up to see Sasuke charging up his Chidori, and Naruto had one of his shadow clones and together they began to form a Rasengan. They charged at each other, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"NARUTO!!!" shouted Sasuke with rage and hatred in his eyes.

"SASUKE!!!" shouted Naruto in unison with him, hard determination shone in his eyes.

Sakura's body moved on its own and she ran towards them, with tears in her emerald eyes.

"Stop it!!" she screamed and, both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"NO!!!" she cried and their attacks collided with her.

A white light flashed before her eyes, then nothing. Silence. Complete and utter silence. No pain. No Naruto or Sasuke. No anything. Sakura just floated in a blank white space, willing her eyes to stay open.

'Dear Kami, please don't let me die', she prayed with all her might. But, in the end weariness overcame her and sleep finally won.

* * *

In Freeze City, Quent Yaiden, stumbled down the street. The dreary and worn down buildings did nothing to help his mood. His eyes had lost they usual bright determination that he had, when he hunted wolves with his trusted partner Blue.

'Blue', he thought sadly and ironically it began to rain.

'Those damn wolves took my Blue away from me', he thought bitterly, now he truly had no one left.

Wallowing in his self pity, Quent barely noticed the flash of pink in the cover of his eye. He turned his head, toward the dirty alley, and saw a naked girl about 13, huddled in a corner, shivering. Quent's eyes widened and he forgot all about his problems. He quickly pulled off his old tan trench coat and covered the girl's shivering nude form. He picked her up bridal style and grunted in surprise, when he saw that her hair was the color of cherry blossoms.

He rushed to his apartment, which wasn't much. It was a simple two bedroom apartment, not including the bathroom. Beer bottles were littered on the floor, but he didn't care, all that he was focused on was the girl in his arms. He gently placed her on the couch, and went into the bedroom to find some clothes for her to wear.

Sakura didn't know where she was, she was lost, but somehow everything felt familiar. She could see faces, but they were blurred and she couldn't identify them. Her shoulder length pale pink hair, gently blew around her as she a breeze picked up and she was abruptly thrown out of her false reality. Her eyes slowly opened and she coughed, softly.

'Where am I?' she thought wearily, as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. She could hear the rain outside and the soft sound of her breathing. She looked at her body and panicked, when she saw that she wasn't wearing any clothes only a very wore out tan trench coat. Then, something hit Sakura hard, and it took all of her control not to panic.

'My chakra, its gone!' she thought frantically, but no matter how hard she tried to feel it, it just wasn't there. Sakura curled up in a ball and held back tears.

'Naruto, Sasuke where are you?' she thought softly and a few tears leaked out of her eyes, but she remained unaware.

"Naruto", she said softly and closed her eyes, just wishing that this was all a bad dream. She was in a foreign place, and her chakra had disappeared.

'Kami, why are you doing this to me?' she prayed silently and her body tensed, when she heard someone approach her from behind. Sakura closed her eyes and placed her arms over her head protectively and did the one thing, that she could do. She screamed.

* * *

Kiba and his pack slowly made their way through a blizzard, when they heard a terrible scream.

'Cheza!' was the first thing Kiba thought and he raced forward, not caring for the others.

"Kiba, wait!" shouted Tsume after him, but Kiba didn't listen he just continued running. Blue and Toboe struggled to keep up with him, and Hige glanced back wearily at Blue. "Kiba, slow down! We have female and pup with us!" shouted Tsume, and Kiba glared back at him.

"Cheza needs me!" he snapped and moved faster, disappearing into the blizzard, leaving his pack. "KIBA!!" shouted Tsume after him, but he received no response and Tsume swore, before telling the pack that they had to find shelter.

* * *

Quent dropped his spare clothes and covered his ears, Sakura's scream was a tragedy of its own right. Sakura stopped screaming and looked at Quent fearfully, wishing that she could just disappear. Quent uncovered his ears and slowly picked up the clothes, trying not to frighten Sakura more than she already was.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you", he whispered and Sakura shook her head, in response.

"W-where am I?" she whispered with terror in her eyes, but Quent just held the out the clothes to her.

"You are in Freeze City, I found you in a alley", he said softly and Sakura hesitated before taking the clothes.

"Freeze City? I've never heard of it, where are Naruto and Sasuke? My mother and father?" asked Sakura sadly, but much to her dismay Quent just shook his head. Tears streamed down Sakura's pale cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. She hugged the clothes to close to her and cried, bringing much angst to Quent's heart. Sakura was not in Konoha anymore, that was for sure.

Sakura walked out of Quent's bedroom wearing a too big faded blue T-shirt and long faded blue jeans with a leather belt. Quent rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and apologized to Sakura for not having clothes that fit her.

"Its okay, thank you for your hospitality", replied Sakura half-heartedly and she smiled a fake smile, but Quent didn't seem to notice.

"So, what were you doing in that alley?" he asked and Sakura eyes filled with tears before she blinked them away, and forced a smile.

"I can't remember", she lied and Quent nodded in understanding, before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay", he said and Sakura shook her head, before bursting into tears.

"I couldn't stop them! They were my family, and I couldn't stop them, my body just reacted! I didn't think!" she cried on his chest and Quent wrapped his arms around her, comfortingly. Sakura cried and cried, not caring. All she felt was pain, and she didn't want to feel like that forever. So she cried, unaware of the changes going on in her body.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stare at the place Sakura was just a few moments ago.

"S-sakura", whispered Sasuke, but Naruto wasn't as hesitant.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted looking around for any traces of her, but she was no where to be seen.

Kakashi arrived a few minutes later and his eyes widened at his discovery. Naruto was on his knees crying his heart out and Sauke stood there, looking lost and confused.

"Boys, what happened?" demanded Kakashi and Naruto looked at him with puffy eyes.

"Sakura's gone!" he cried and punched the ground repeatedly, not caring when his hands started bleeding.

"Gone? What do you mean gone!?" demanded Kakashi his one eye showing confusion, and a hint of concern.

"Gone, Kakashi! She took both of my and Naruto's attacks and now she's gone!" shouted Sasuke finally regaining his ability to speak.

"T-that can't be", Kakashi whispered, mostly to himself.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto and Sasuke much to everyone's surprise had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, as well.

'I promised not to let another comrade die', thought Kakashi regretfully and he balled up his fists, feeling nothing but rage and sorrow flowing through him. "SAKURA!!!!" he shouted in the sky.


	2. Familiar Stranger

Finally, I can get into the main plot. This chapter was a pain to write, but somehow I managed, I thank my friend Ashley for that, she inspires me to write. Anyway, from this point on is where everything gets a little crazy, and confusing. Message me, if you need help understanding. This kinda had a NaruSaku moment in there, but it was only that one time. This is strictly going to be a strong Kiba/Sakura story, or a no pairing story, because I'm still confused about that age gap thing. Oh, Sakura's eyes are like Cheza's but instead of pink on red, hers are emerald on a darker shade of green.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain, they belong to their rightful owners!**

**Chapter 2: Familiar Stranger**

_Sakura was running in never ending darkness, searching for something. Naruto appeared only a few feet away from her, grinning his trademark foxy grin. Sakura ran toward him, only focusing on him. _

_"Naruto!" she cried and she reached out to him, but time seemed to slow down. Slowly, Naruto waved at Sakura before turning his back to her and began walking away in the other direction. _

_"No, wait! Naruto don't leave me, please!" she shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_Sakura struggled to run faster, but Naruto's back seemed to get smaller and smaller as he moved away. Eventually, he disappeared and Sakura sank to her knees and cried. Her whole body hurt and her head was pounding. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed, uncontrollably. The darkness that was around her seemed to grow, and consume her, but she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to go away for everything to go back to normal. _

_'Ino', she thought and a picture of her childhood friend and rival flashed in her head, before it was consumed by darkness. _

_'Sasuke', she thought next and a image of her brooding teammate and childhood crush, appeared in front of her before he too disappeared into darkness. _

_"N-naruto", she choked out, as she struggled to get to her feet and a memory of the grinning blond flashed before her, painfully. _

_"Konoha", she whispered and she took a half step forward as her village formed in front of her. _

_Tears continued to stream down her face as the whole Konoha 12 stood at the gate either waving at her or smiling gently at her. Her parents, the Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, heck even Anko was there, beckoning her forward. Sakura began to walk forward, but her feet were heavy and it seemed the closer she got, the farther away they moved. _

_"Sakura-San!" shouted Lee happily as he waved at her, before turning away and he disappeared. _

_"Bye, Forehead-Girl!" exclaimed Ino, and she too disappeared. One by one they all disappeared until Sakura and Team 7, were the only ones left. _

_"Please, don't leave me", she whispered, but Sasuke just smirked and looked at her, affectionately. _

_"Your annoying", he said and he slowly began to fade away. Sakura cried out and reached forward, but she couldn't reach him he was too far away. _

_"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't allow you to be hurt, I won't let another comrade die", said Kakashi with undying devotion in his voice and Sakura heard the sound of something cracking. Kakashi took a step back and stood beside Sasuke, he waved to her as he too began to fade. _

_Naruto stood directly in front of Sakura, but somehow he still remained out of reach. He wore a serious expression on his face, but he looked at her with so much love and adoration that it made Sakura's heart hurt, unbearably. Naruto reached for her, but his hand stopped before he could properly caress her cheek, and he brought his hand back to his side. _

_"Sakura-Chan", he said with his head bowed and his voice full of emotion. He looked up at her with tears shining in his eyes, and he smiled a bittersweet smile. "I will always love you, Sakura-Chan", he said and he faded away along with Kakashi and Sasuke._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the sound of shattering glass and a sudden pain exploded inside her chest. She fell to her knees and screamed, as she clawed at where her heart was. _

_'Kami, help me! It hurts so much!' she practically screamed in her head, but the pain just grew stronger and the darkness that threatened to consume Sakura before, was quickly enveloping her. Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed that the darkness had crawled up to her waist and was pulling her down. She began to struggle, but it did nothing to help her. Sakura eventually got tired of fighting and slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the darkness to take her away. _

_**"Sakura", **spoke a voice and Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she saw man in front of her, but his face was blurred. _

_Sakura reached for him, pleading with her eyes for him to help her. The man reached to for her and she gasped in surprise when he grasped her hand, gently. The darkness pulled on her stronger than before and she glanced up hopelessly at the stranger, with tears in her eyes. Her body felt like a dead weight and she held onto the stranger's hand, like it was a life line. The stranger gripped Sakura's hand tighter, not letting go and Sakura's hand slipped, and she fell. She was being pulled down into nothing, and she could do anything to stop it. A light flashed above Sakura and she reached up towards it, and pair on hands caught hers. _

_**"Sakura, don't give up", **was the voice spoken and light invaded Sakura's eyes, before everything went blank._

_

* * *

_

Sakura's eyes snapped open and sat up quickly on Quent's bed. Everything was quiet in the house, except for Quent's soft snores in the living room. Sakura hugged herself as she recalled her strange dream.

'Whats happening to me?' she mentally asked herself and tears escaped her eyes, but she didn't care.

She buried her face in the covers, and cried quietly not wanting to wake up Quent. He was being so kind to her allowing her to stay with him, even though she was a stranger and he didn't have much. Sakura owed him so much, the least she could do was be quiet while she wallowed in her depression. But, Sakura failed to notice that as she began to silently cry, Quent's snores had ceased.

Quent stared up at his old and dirty ceiling, as he listened to Sakura's muffled cries. He felt pity for her, he too, had no one left and he knew how much it hurt to be alone. He knew how hard it was to cope with the feeling of being useless and couldn't do anything to help them. Quent knew all about it, but the way they coped with the situation is how he and Sakura differed. Quent coped by drinking and blaming everything on the wolves, Sakura coped by blaming herself and mentally abusing herself. As Quent listened to her cries, he felt his old heart go out to Sakura, and slowly sat up. Maybe it was fate that brought him and Sakura together, but whatever the reason was he knew that she was there in his house for a reason. Quent sighed and slowly stood up, before slowly making his way to his bedroom, to comfort a crying cherry blossom.

Sakura looked up with tear stained eyes, as Quent walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry, please forgive me, it won't happen again", said Sakura with pure honesty in her eyes. Quent shook his head and looked at her, before sighing and running a hand through his messy gray hair.

"Sakura, I want you to stay with me", he said quietly, that Sakura had to strain to hear him.

"What?" she asked confused and Quent looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"I want you to stay here with me. Not, anything weird or uncomfortable, I just want you to stay here with me, until you are okay", he said and Sakura blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. She touched his hand and smiled at him, a genuine smile that made his heart swell with joy.

"Thank you, Quent. But, I don't think I'll ever be 'okay'", answered Sakura truthfully and few tears escaped her eyes. Quent wiped her tears away and gave her a small smile.

"Then, stay here so we can both avoid being lonely", he suggested and Sakura smiled, and laughed sadly. "Yes, that will be perfect, Quent", she said and hugged him, crying silently on his chest.

"Call me 'Pops', Sakura", he said and hugged her back, wishing that he could've had this experience with his own child.

* * *

Tsume watched as the blizzard died down and it was actually possible for them to find Kiba and Cheza.

"Kiba, never listens", he muttered under his breath and Toboe looked at Tsume.

"Don't say that, Tsume. He just really cares about Cheza", said Toboe and Tsume glared at him.

"We could've died out there!" he snapped and Toboe backed away, but Blue placed a comforting hand on Toboe's shoulder.

"But, we didn't so its okay", she said to Tsume rather coldly, but Tsume didn't say anything. Hige looked from Blue to Tsume before sighing and going to stand beside Blue.

"We should get moving", said Tsume after a moment of silence. No one argued with him, but Hige's stomach did growl, which caused Tsume to glare at him.

"What, I can't help that I'm hungry", he said in a bored tone, and Tsume just sighed. He and the pack made their way out of the cave, and began to follow after Kiba's slightly faded scent.

* * *

Sarutobi was Konoha's most prized shinobi, and for that reason, he became Hokage. His love for Konoha's citizens had always caused him to be respected and honored, but when a broken Team 7walked into the room, he wasn't prepared.

"Sakura Haruno of Team 7 is gone", said Kakashi in a professional tone, though on the inside he was in a emotional turmoil. The Hokage's eyes widened and he glanced at the young Uzumaki, who seemed to be struggling with his emotions. The Hokage, then looked at the young Uchiha prodigy, who looked lost and confused.

"What do you mean by 'gone', Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi choosing his words carefully, for the sake of the genin. Kakashi shook his head and told the Hokage, what had happened on top of the hospital, according to Naruto and Sasuke. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples, before looking back at Team 7.

"Are you saying that she just disappeared?" he asked and all three of the males nodded.

"Well, maybe the collision of the two attacks caused some sort of justu that teleported Sakura Haruno away", he said after a while and no one spoke.

"I'll send a ANBU squad to search around for her, and see if we can get any clues on her whereabouts", said Sarutobi, and once again he was greeted with a dead silence.

"Don't bother", said Sasuke after a while, and everyone looked at him shocked, but Naruto looked murderous.

"You bastard! What do you mean 'don't bother'!" he shouted and Sasuke glared at him.

"Sakura's gone, you idiot! We mistreated her. so she was taken away!" shouted Sasuke, equally pissed, but Sarutobi looked confused.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" he asked and Sasuke looked at him with lifeless onyx eyes.

"Sakura left us, because someone else needed her more than we did", he said and stared up at the ceiling.

"But, they were wrong. We need Sakura more than anyone else in this entire universe!" shouted Sasuke and tears escaped his eyes, and he didn't stop them.

Throughout the entire conversation, no one noticed the faint chakra signature on the other side of the door. Ino Yamanaka had heard the entire conversation and she couldn't believe it.

"Forehead's gone?" she asked no one in particular and she ran from the Hokage Tower, to her family's flower shop. She put up the 'Closed" sign and found her dad, Inoichi in the living room. She ran to him and hugged him tight, surprisng him.

"Ino, whats wrong?" he asked, but Ino couldn't answer through her tears, and all Inoichi could do was offer comfort to his distressed daughter.

* * *

Kiba arrived at Daricia's keep, only to find that no one was there and he howled in angst. He sniffed around looking for Cheza or Darcia's scent, but he couldn't detect anything. Kiba was stubborn though, and he wouldn't give up that easily. He searched the keep in hopes of finding some sort of clue, but nothing gave him any hints on the whereabouts of Cheza and Darcia. Kiba didn't even realize the pack arrived, until her heard Tsume curse at him for his stupidity.

"We could have died, Kiba!" shouted Tsume and Kiba glared at him.

"Cheza needed me, she still needs me!" snapped Kiba and Tsume growled at him.

"Kiba, she isn't here! And, by the looks of it, you've been searching this place long enough to realize, that there are no clues on where she is!" Tsume growled in response and Kiba knew he was right. Kiba looked back at his pack and sighed, before looking back at Tsume.

"Your right, I wasn't thinking", he said and Tsume nodded, before he sniffed the air and picked up a familiar scent. Kiba's eyes widened and he ran outside and sniffed the air, this wasn't Cheza's usual scent, but it was a lunar flower all the same. The pack followed after him, as he ran toward the scent, unaware that he was heading back to the cursed Freeze City.

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and screamed. A few seconds later, Quent was in there wondering what was wrong, until he saw her eyes. Instead of having the usual black on white combination, Sakura's eyes were a emerald on a darker shade on emerald.

"Pops, whats happening to me?" asked Sakura, as she looked at her reflection.

"I don't know, kiddo", he answered truthfully and Sakura looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm turning into a freak, aren't I?" she asked and Quent stared at her to see that she truly believed she was turning into a freak.

"Your not turning into a freak, Sakura", he said and when he saw that Sakura didn't believe him, he placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Your blossoming, Sakura", he said and Sakura looked at him with confusion on her face.

"What does that mean?" she asked and Quent smiled, before ruffling her hair.

"I can't give you all the answers, Sakura. Somethings you have to figure out on your own", he said and Sakura nodded, before looking back at the mirror, sadly.

'Kami, what is happening to me?' she thought and Quent seeing her sad expression, decided that he should do something to cheer her up.

"Sakura, I want to make you a promise", he said and Sakura looked at him, before smiling and nodding.

"I promise that as long as you live with me, everything will work out and be okay", he said and Sakura nodded. Quent would work his damn hardest to make sure, that he kept that promise to Sakura. After all, you only get **one **second chance at life.


	3. Renewed Will

Alright, I got three chapters done, that's a personal accomplishment, yay! A special thanks to **yuchi1994 **and **LanieBaby **who were my first two reviews! Also, to every single person who favored my story, that means so much to me! So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you, I hope you like it. I think this is one of my more 'upbeat' chapters (well, as upbeat as this story can get), and Sakura is getting back into her more cheery self. If, you had yet to notice I like Quent's father-like attitude towards Sakura. During this whole chapter, I kept listening to "Nemo" by "Nightwish" so that was a little bit of inspiration, too. I keep flicking back to Konoha and Freeze City for a reason, so if its annoying or confusing, please bear with me. Enough, with my rant, here's chapter three!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wolf's Rain or Naruto, they belong to their rightful owners!**

**_Chapter 3: Renewed Will_**

Sakura looked at Quent, then back to the box in her hands.

"What is this?" she asked after a prolonged silence and Quent laughed, before motioning for her to open it.

"You have to open it, to find out", he said and Sakura sent a mock glare in his direction, before unwrapping the small box in her hands. Inside the box was a lovely black choker, with a cherry blossom pendant attached to it. Sakura stared at it with joy apparent on her face. Quent was caught by surprise when Sakura, suddenly hugged him. He hugged her back and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, its beautiful", she whispered and Quent smiled at her.

"Do need help putting it on?" he asked and Sakura nodded, before letting him go and moving her hair out of the way, so Quent could put the choker on her. Quent clasped the choker around Sakura's neck and she turned to face him, with a smile on her face. Quent ruffled her hair, before going into his room and handing Sakura a jacket, which left her confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Quent pulled on his trench coat, and he laughed.

"Shopping, I know you 'love' wearing my old clothes, but you need some of your own", he said and Sakura giggled before pulling on the jacket that he had handed her. He waited by the door for her, as she pulled on a pair of worn down sneakers that Quent's neighbor had given her. Sakura smiled at Quent, before taking his hand and leaving the apartment.

* * *

Team 7 didn't know what to do, when a very upset Ino ran up to them, with Hinata and Tenten behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei, please tell me its not true!" exclaimed Tenten with tears forming in her eyes. Kakashi looked very tired and sighed, before looking at Tenten.

"What are you talking about Tenten?" he asked and Ino stepped forward.

"That Sakura is gone! That she just somehow disappeared on top of the hospital!" cried Ino and Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Ino, I have no idea what you are talking about", said Kakashi after a prolonged silence, and Naruto just stared at the three girls, blankly.

"I heard you talking to the Hokage!" shouted Ino and Sasuke glanced at her, before looking at Kakashi. Kakashi's whole body had gone rigid and he looked a unhealthy pale.

"K-kakashi-sensei, y-you don't l-look so g-good", whispered Hinata, but Kakashi didn't reply to her.

"Ino, please just don't worry about it", he said and Ino glared at him, through her tears.

"Why shouldn't I!? Sakura is my best friend, and I heard what Sasuke-kun said! You guys mistreated her, so she got sent away! Did you know that after every mission you guys went on Sakura came to me, and **cried **about how 'useless' she felt!" shouted Ino, and Kakashi looked away ashamed.

"Stop it, Ino", whispered Sasuke and Ino glared at him.

"This is your fault too, Sakura wanted to impress you so much! She loved you with her whole heart, but you just yelled at her and called her names!" snapped Ino and Sasuke glared at her.

"Shut up, Ino!" he snapped and Ino just shook her head at him, disgustedly. Tenten and Hinata lead Ino away, leaving the broken Team 7 alone.

* * *

It was dark and musky, it was uncomfortable. Cheza's eyes slowly opened, and she winced. Poor little Flower Maiden, it wasn't suppose to be this way. She was in a dark cell with no hint of where she was, and she was afraid. She eyes slowly closed and she sat in the dark, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kiba", she whispered and didn't notice when a faint light shone through a small crack, and a heavy door creaked open. Darcia stepped in the dark room and stood in front of Cheza's cell, his golden eye glowing, angrily.

"This one needs you", whispered Cheza and Darcia grabbed her roughly, as he pulled her out of her cell.

"Alright, Flower Maiden show me the road to Paradise", growled Darcia and Cheza didn't speak. Darcia glared at her and threw her to the floor.

"Do you still refuse to answer me?" he said in a cruel tone, but Cheza didn't respond and pulled her up by her hair, she still didn't respond.

"Poor little Flower Maiden, where is your wolf now?" mocked Darcia and Cheza stared at him, unmoving.

"This one will keep Kiba and others safe", she whispered and closed her eyes, and that was the last time she ever spoke to Darcia.

* * *

_**"Kiba", **whispered a soft voice in his ear and his eyes slowly fluttered open. _

_"Cheza?" he whispered and a soft hand stroked his cheek, and in return her leaned into the person's touch. _

_**"Kiba", **whispered the voice again, and Kiba looked up up at the person, only to see a blurred image of the Flower Maiden, who was walking away from him. _

_"Cheza, wait!" shouted Kiba and the Flower Maiden just tilted her head to the side, before smiling and fading away. "CHEZA!!" shouted Kiba and everything around him went dark, but one thing confused him. Cheza didn't have green eyes, yet that girl did. But, she was a Flower Maiden, that much Kiba was sure._

Kiba's eyes snapped open, when he heard Toboe howl. Kiba was on his feet in a instant and he darted in the direction, of Toboe's voice. Tsume was close behind, cursing his stupidity for letting Toboe go off alone. Kiba ignored his rant and picked up his speed, when he picked up the faint scent of Toboe's blood.

"Tsume", said Kiba and Tsume picked up speed, as he detected the antagonizing scent. If anything happened to Toboe, Tsume wouldn't know what to do. Toboe was like his son, and Tsume though he hated to admit it, cared about the youngest wolf. They heard Toboe's howl again, and Tsume rushed passed Kiba.

* * *

Sakura grinned and Quent scowled. "No", he said for the fifth time, they had been in the clothing store for **five **hours! Quent was not happy, and Sakura was getting irritated.

"Whats wrong with this outfit?" she asked for the fifth time, growing tired of throwing on clothes, when all Quent did was disapprove of them.

"Too revealing", he said simply and Sakura bit back a scream of annoyance. Sakura was wearing a plain white V neck shirt, under a short jean jacket with matching dark blue jeans. How that was too revealing was beyond her.

"Pops, this is the last outfit, I am putting on", said Sakura and Quent sighed before pulling out his wallet and grumbling about 'women and their mood swings'.

Sakura resisted the urge to point out that **he **volunteered to do this, but she didn't. Sakura placed all the clothes that Quent had told her to try on, on top of the check out counter. Quent paid for them and he and Sakura left with two large bags in his hands. Sakura's stomach growled and she blushed, which caused Quent to laugh.

"C'mon kiddo, lets head over to the Diner", he said and Sakura followed after him, with the sun shining down on her brightly. She didn't notice that her hand had a faint green vine-like outline appearing on it.

Sakura sat across from Quent in the diner and she stared at the menu in her hands. Quent saw her looking at it, as if it were a complex puzzle and he motioned for the waiter to come over.

"I will have a Double Bacon Burger Deluxe, with a non-decaf coffee. She", he said said motioning to Sakura, "will have a original cheese burger, with a ice tea", said Quent and the waiter nodded as he wrote everything down, glancing shyly at Sakura, who was staring out the window with a faraway look on her face.

"Will that be all, sir?" he asked and Quent nodded, while while the waiter collected the menus and hurried away.

"Thank you, Pops", said Sakura as she smiled at him, and he smiled back, unable to help himself. The same waiter came back with their drinks and Sakura thanked him, which caused him to blush. Sakura sipped her tea, noting how it tasted nothing like the tea she was used too, but it was good none the less. Their food arrived shortly after their drinks and Sakura stared at her food, never seeing anything like it before. Quent chuckled at her expression and took a bite of his burger, before motioning for Sakura to eat hers.

"Its not poisonous, I promise", he said and Sakura hesitantly took a bite out of her burger, before taking another bite. She chewed and swallowed before smiling at Quent.

"Its good", she said and he laughed, before drinking some of his coffee.

"I know", he said and Sakura pouted at him, then took another sip of her tea. They finished their meal and left leaving a five dollar tip, which Sakura convinced Quent to do. On the way back to their apartment, Quent noticed a faint green outline appear on Sakura's cheek, before disappearing and he just thought that he imagined it.

* * *

The entire Konoha 12 (minus Sakura) met up at the Hero's Monument, ignoring the fact that Naruto and Sasuke arrived twenty minutes late. Ino wouldn't even look at Naruto or Sasuke, and the other male genin, were shocked.

"So, Ino why did you tell everyone to come meet here?" asked Chouji as he munched on his bag of chips. Ino glanced at Naruto and Sasuke, before looking at the rest of the genin.

"Sakura's gone", she whispered and no one spoke.

"What do you mean 'gone', Ino? You mean like on a mission?" asked Kiba, and even Akamaru looked confused.

"No", said Hinata speaking up for the first time in her young life, and without stuttering she retold the story that Ino had told her and Tenten. By the time she was finished, Chouji had dropped his chips on the ground, and they lied there forgotten. Neji, who was usually calm and collected looked like they had been just been told the world was ending.

"It has to be-" Neji was cut off by a angry Uzumaki, who had grabbed Neji by the collar of his and was glaring at him with crimson slitted eyes.

"If you say it was 'fate' or 'destiny', I'll kill you!" snapped the angry Jinchuuriki, and Lee pulled him back. Neji straightened his shirt and glared at Naruto, who didn't seem the least bit affected.

"I was going to say, 'It has to be some sort of mistake'. Sakura Haruno, though she never truly showed any true signs of being a great ninja, she was still a determined girl", said Neji and everyone looked at him, shocked. Neji Hyuga had just said something close to a compliment and about Sakura, no less. It was interesting how one girl, could bring out peoples true selves.

Kakashi didn't know why but when Kurenai and Asuma showed up at his door, he just wanted Kami to take his life.

"What can I do for you guys?" he asked with fake enthusiasm his voice.

"Cut the crap, Kakashi. Whats going on?" asked Asuma with his signature cigarette in his mouth.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about", said Kakashi, trying to play innocent, while praying to Kami to make them go away.

"Oh? Then, explain to me why Ino, had Hinata schedule a meeting for Konoha 12 to meet at the Hero's Monument", said Kurenai, with her hands on her hips and Kakashi sighed. He invited the other two jonin inside his house. He mentally prepared himself to retell the story of Sakura's disappearance, once again.

* * *

Tsume and Kiba's eyes widened, when they saw a injured Toboe in the middle of two big and hungry wildcats. Tsume growled and took a step forward, but Kiba grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Wait, Tsume. If we attack now, they can easily kill Toboe", said Kiba and Tsume swore under his breath. Toboe had a large gash on his left arm and he stood in the middle of the circling wildcats, with fear evident in his eyes.

"Toboe", said Kiba and Toboe didn't respond, he just kept staring at his bleeding arm.

"Toboe", Kiba tried again, and once again he got no response.

"Toboe, snap out of it!" shouted Tsume and one wildcat charged at him and Kiba.

He and Kiba jumped apart and each attacked the wildcat from one side. The wildcat swiped its claw at Tsume, and missed as Tsume took on his wolf form and jumped on the wildcat. Toboe watched with wide eyes as his fellow packmates fought the wildcat, and not a second later, the other wildcat joined in. Tsume growled when one of the wildcat's claws clipped his shoulder and Kiba bit down hard on one wildcat's back. Something inside of Toboe snapped and jumped on a wildcat's back, biting down hard not letting go. Tsume and Kiba's eyes widened when the wildcat went down, and stopped moving and Toboe attacked the second cat. Toboe's jaws locked onto the wildcat's neck and he twisted his agile body a certain angle, and he heard a satistfying 'snap'. The secong wildcat fell to the ground and Tsume and Kiba stared at Toboe wide eyed, as he tried to catch his breath. Toboe looked at them and winced at his injury, before looking at the dead wildcats.

"We can eat this, right?" he asked and Kiba nodded, before smiling. Toboe waited for the two older males to eat first, but they didn't move and he looked at them confused.

"Your kill", said Kiba and Toboe smiled, as Tsume ruffled his hair.

"Way to go, pup" Tsume said and then Kiba rose his head the sky and howled. Tsume and Toboe joined in after, telling Blue and Hige to come. Leading them to a fresh kill, leading them to Toboe's kill.

* * *

Sakura waited for the water to get hot, before she stepped into the shower. It had been a long day, but she was glad that she had spent it with Quent. Sakura missed her home, friends and family, dearly and Quent just made everything seem more bearable. She lathered up the soap in her wash cloth and began to wash, her mind drifting to her strange dream she had about two days ago. That man, he seemed so familiar yet unreachable. The way he spoke to her, made her feel like she was important. She closed her eyes and sighed, as the steam swirled around her. Never in her life, had a shower felt so good, and she was reluctant to get out. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The steam had caused the mirror to fog up and when Sakura wiped it away with her arm, her eyes widened. First, her eyes had changed, now this. From the palm of Sakura's right hand to across her collar bone and shoulders to the palm of her left hand, she a light green vine-like design on her skin. The design itself was beautiful and erotic, but the fact that Sakura knew, that they weren't there before easily blocked out its beauty.

"Whats happening to me?" Sakura whispered out loud as she stared at the designs.

'What am I turning into?', she thought without realizing that her eyes had glowed momentarily. Poor little Flower Maiden. Little did she know that this was just the beginning of something more important.


	4. Flower Maiden?

Well, this got updated later than I intended, but school's a real pain and Halloween is coming up soon. Plus, I have now have a job! Life is now catching up with me, I wish I was a kid again, being a teen sucks sometimes. Oh, this is a off note, but I **HATE **Sasuke, with a passion and you don't know how hard it is **NOT** to bash that boy, so I'm trying to stay neutral with him, but its hard espescially with this type of story. Anyway, thank you all who reviewed and/or favored my story. Yup, I gave Toboe a backbone for this story, and that will come in handy. If you had yet to vote on my poll, on my profile please do that. Because, I'm gonna be posting a new one soon, on who Cheza should be paired with. I forgot to mention that Sakura's leaf headband is back in Konoha, it didn't travel with her. I have tons of new ideas for this story, so I thank you all for your support and helpful crictism is always wanted. Anyway, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Kiba and Sakura finally meet, but there will be a twist. Enough, with my rant here's chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain, they belong to their rightful owners!**

**_Chapter 4: Flower Maiden?_**

_Sakura was running. She was running as if her life depended on it, and at that moment it did. She was being chased, and she didn't know why. She glanced back and saw a large black wolf with mismatched eyes chasing her. Its left eye was a icy blue and its right eye was a bright golden color that glowed malevolently at Sakura. Sakura looked back in front of her and her heart nearly exploded in her chest, when she saw a smaller yet equally dangerous white wolf in front of her. It stared at her with hard golden eyes and Sakura glanced behind her, before looking back at the white wolf. The black wolf continued running after her and it began to gain speed. The white wolf continued to stare at Sakura and she closed her eyes focusing on the blurred image of the man, who helped her before. The black wolf leapt up at Sakura and her eyes snapped open, as one word escaped from her mouth. _

_"KIBA!!" she screamed and the white wolf leapt at the black wolf, before everything around Sakura went dark._

Sakura eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, and sweat covered her body making her clothes stick her like a second skin. Her breathing was labored and her head felt like it was ready to explode. She glanced at the clock on Quent's dresser, where he kept all his cigarettes and she she groaned. It was 3 in the morning, she was suppose to be peaceful asleep, but Sakura dared not fall back asleep for she feared that the black wolf would hunt her down in her dreams, again. Sakura slowly got out of bed and pulled on her robe, before leaving the room.

She walked into the living room and saw Quent softly snoring, with the TV remote in his hand. She smiled and gently removed the remote from his hand before heading into the kitchen. A few days ago, Sakura noticed that strange markings had begun to appear on her arms all the way up to her collar bone. Now, the erotic designs reached her waist, and somehow she knew that her changes wouldn't end there. The vine-like designs swirled down her back and across her chest, spiraling around her navel before stopping at her waist. Sakura turned on the dim light in the kitchen and pulled a small water bottle out of the refrigerator, before sitting at the table and taking a sip of the cool water.

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Some part of Sakura's mind told her that her changes were normal, and that she was blossoming into something amazing. The logical part of Sakura's mind was screaming at her that these changes were **not **normal and she was changing into something close to inhuman. Sakura ignored both of the reasonings and just kept on going through the days like she had been before. Sakura knew that she was different, and she just learned to accept that.

Sakura took another sip of water, before thinking about her dream again.

'Kiba', she thought and two images flashed in her mind.

The first image was of her young friend, Kiba Inuzuka, or 'dog-boy' as she so fondly called him. Back in Konoha, she and Kiba weren't that close, but they both had one thing in common. Their love for animals, espescially wolves and dogs. The second image was of the blurred man and the white wolf, which confused Sakura. Evidently the two were the same person, but what caused Sakura's confusion was, how? She knew that there were some justus out there that could help a person take on animal characteristics, 'dog-boy' was a living example of that, but being able to turn into the complete animal itself was unheard of. Sakura didn't dwell on the thought too long, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Sakura opened her eyes and leaned back even further in the chair to see a upside down Quent.

"Good morning", she said innocently and he sighed, before looking at the clock on the wall.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked and took a seat across from her at the kitchen table. She leaned forward so she was facing him, and took a long drink from her water bottle.

"I couldn't sleep", she said and he looked at her concerned, but she just smiled at him.

"Its no big deal, just a little nightmare. Why aren't **you **sleeping?" she asked putting emphais on the 'you' and Quent crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'll have you know that its exetremely hard to sleep, when she have teenager rummaging around in the kitchen at 3 in the morning", he said and Sakura scowled, before laughing.

"You must have been listening pretty hard, because I made sure not to make much noise", she said and Quent smiled, before standing up.

"No, actually I'm just used to listening in for you. So what you want for breakfast?" he asked and Sakura smiled happily, before saying one word, "Pancakes!"

* * *

Kiba and the pack stood outside the wall that signaled they had reached Freeze City, and Tsume looked at Kiba, shocked.

"How could we not know, we were heading back to this hell hole?" he asked incredulously and Kiba shrugged before stepping forward, and looking for a way to get inside without being noticed.

"Kiba, do you think its a good idea to go back?" asked Toboe after a while and Kiba looked at him, briefly before finding a hole in the wall that they could crawl through.

"Cheza's here somewhere and I will find her", he said and crawled through the hole with the pack following after him, closely.

Once inside, Kiba told the pack to slip up to look for Cheza. Naturally, Hige and Blue went together and Toboe stuck with Tsume, which meant Kiba could reign free alone, looking for the Flower Maiden. He caught a strong scent, and followed his nose, unaware of the fact that he was in for a huge surprise.

* * *

Quent pulled on his jacket and clicked off the TV, before heading to the door.

"Sakura, I'm going grocery shopping! Do you want something!?" he shouted and he heard the sound of running water in the kitchen, telling him that Sakura was washing dishes.

"Green Tea and Sweet Dumplings!" she replied from the kitchen and Quent laughed, before shaking his head.

"I should've guessed", he mused and left, closing the door behind him quietly.

Ever since Sakura had tasted Green Tea, at the Diner she had become addicted, the same goes with the Sweet Dumplings. He breathed in the frosty air, and quickly made his way down the street. It was hard to believe that a few weeks ago, he had found Sakura in alleay and he had lost the last member of his family to the wolves. But, looking back on that now, everything seemed like a disatnt memory, a memory that he knew would vanish over time. He made his way to the store and quickly purchased the food items, getting extra Sweet Dumplings so Sakura would be happy. Its funny, his whole life had somehow managed to just shift to revole around the happiness of one teenage girl.

As Quent exited the store, he was hit with a blast from the past. His old partner Blue, stood facing him with wide eyes and Hige stood next to her equally shocked.

"Pops", she whispered and Quent dropped the grocery bag on the ground and stared at Blue, taking a hestitant step back.

"No", he whispered and Blue tried to approach him, but he turned and ran, forgetting all about the food and Sakura.

* * *

Naruto stared at the Hokage, then back at the ANBU.

"Naruto, all they found was Sakura's headband on top of the hospital roof, nothing else", said the Hokage and Naruto balled up his fists. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the distressed Jinchuuriki, but didn't move to comfort him, they all were feeling the pain of losing Sakura. Kakashi took Sakura's headband from the Hokage, and thanked him for his effort on trying to locate his student.

"Kakashi, if I may give you a suggestion. I think, while we still remain on the search for Sakura Haruno, you should think about finding a replacement genin for Team 7", said the Hokage, unaware that he had just said the one thing that Team 7, didn't want to hear. Kakashi gripped Sakura's headband tightly and forced a smile at the Hokage, well aware of the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were close to their breaking points.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Hokage-sama, but Sakura is irreplaceable", said Kakashi and he motioned for the two boys to follow him, as he left the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke followed silently behind Naruto and Kakashi, not feeling or caring.

'Why do I even care, she was just some stupid, annoying fangirl', he thought bitterly and he glared at the back of Naruto's head.

'I'm happy she's gone! That's one less person to hold me back', he thought angrily and Kakashi glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was going through a emotional turmoil, but he didn't have the slightest clue on how to help him.

He sighed and told the genin that he had important matters to attend to, which was basically train until he couldn't think straight or he collapsed, which ever happened first. Naruto sighed and he stared at his hands, he felt gulity about the whole thing, but he couldn't stop his attack. He balled up his fists and looked up at the sky. It was mocking him, the sky was bright and sunny without a single cloud and for some unknown reason that pissed Naruto off. It should be raining, dark and gloomy much like the way he was feeling. Naruto didn't know why, but he wanted the Heavens to cry for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura glanced at the clock, for the tenth time and sighed. It did not take someone three hours to go grocery shopping and she was starting to get worried. She stood up and pulled on a pair of black boots that Quent had brought for her, a few days ago. Sakura glanced down at her black jeans and sighed, before straightening the dark red spaghetti strap shirt she was wearing. Early that day, Sakura realized that her markings had finally finished traveling down her waist, coiling around her legs and backside, before stopping at her toes. She pulled on her jacket and put the spare key that Quent had given her in her pocket, before leaving and locking the door behind her.

Quent eventually stopped running, taking in huge gulps of air. He glanced behind himself, only to see no one had followed him. He realized that he had been gone for a long time, too long. He remembered when had been at a bar, and the time had gotten away from him. Sakura had walked in the bar, practically dragging him home. And, when they got there she looked at him with tear stained eyes, which added to his gulit.

_"I thought you had left me", _she had cried and he hugged her, telling her that he would never abandon her. Quent noticed that the sun was setting and he swore loudly, he knew that Sakura would come looking for him. He wouldn't risk her to the wolves, and even if that meant facing Blue, he wouldn't let anyone harm her.

Sakura shivered as a breeze blew toward her, and she pulled her jacket tigther around her. Something didn't feel right tonight, but Sakura decided that she was just being paranoid.

"Tsume!" shouted a voice from behind her and Sakura turned around only to see a tan wolf, with three metal ring bracelets on its left leg. It stared at her with golden eyes, but Sakura didn't care, she was scared. Sakura turned and ran, well aware of the fact that the wolf was chasing her and that another wolf, this one black with a gray "X" on its chest, had joined in the chase, as well.

Something inside Sakura told her that there was nothing to fear, but the rational part of her brain, was urging her to run faster. Sakura ran passed another pair off wolves, ignoring the fact that they had shocked expressions on their faces. Sakura ran into a alley, hoping to find a shortcut, but much to her dismay, she was now faced with a dead end. The four wolves stood in front of Sakura, blocking her only exit. The other two that had joined were looking at her with curious eyes, but she didn't care, she was terrified.

Sakura noticed that one of them was female, she was a pure black wolf, with shining blue eyes and a larger tannish-brown wolf was next to her, she also noticed that it was wearing a collar. Sakura could have laughed at herself for noticing minor details, with her life could very well be over. The wolf with the the scar took a step forward, and Sakura backed herself up against the alley's wall. Sakura felt cornered and trapped, and she screamed.

* * *

Tsume had took a step toward the strange girl, confused at her scent. She was a Flower Maiden? Kiba hadn't told them that their were more than Cheza, but he suspected that Kiba hadn't known, either. Tsume and the pack could clearly smell the fear radiating off the girl, and that confused them greatly. Cheza hadn't been afraid when she met them, so why was this girl. Tsume didn't have time to dwell on the thought, when the girl opened her mouth and screamed.

Tsume and pack fell to their knees, according to them they were still in their human disguise, they were unaware of the fact that Sakura could see them as they truly were. Tsume covered his eyes and glanced back at the pack, who were also in pain. Toboe had fall to the ground completely and had his mouth open in a silent scream. Blue had tears in her eyes, and Hige looked ready to die at any given moment. If the pack had any doubts before, they were instantly washed away, by the girl's scream. Only a Flower Maiden's scream had the power to make a wolf howl out in pain and sorrow.

Kiba had never heard a scream so terrible in his life, not even Cheza's was that tragic and scared. He willed his body to find the source of the scream. His nose told him that whoever was screaming was a Flower Maiden, and the only Flower Maiden he knew of was Cheza. Kiba found himself, along with pack in a alley with a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. Kiba's eyes widened and Tsume looked at him. That wasn't Cheza, actaully Kiba didn't know, who the girl was but she somehow seemed familiar. Kiba didn't have time to dwell on the thought, when he heard the faint 'click' sound of a gun being loaded. The girl had stopped screaming and Kiba turned around, to see Blue's old owner, Quent Yaiden, aiming a shotgun at him. He growled and the girl gasped, but Quent didn't lower his gun.

"Sakura, I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears", said Quent and the girl just stood at him, in shock. Kiba didn't give her time to reply, before he jumped up at Quent and tried to bite down on his arm, but something was stopping him.

Green vines wrapped around him, restricting him, and he turned to look at the girl, only to see that the green vine-like designs on her body were glowing faintly and she looked just as shocked as he was. Everything was deathly quiet, until she coughed into her hand and green liquid came up, that was when Sakura knew. Nothing would ever be okay, again.


	5. Shattered Bonds

Hey, readers! Thank you to all, who have reviewed and favored my story. Thanks to everyone who messaged me and gave me helpful advice. I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors, I'm not really good with those two things, but I'll try my hardest to correct my mistakes. I'll try to update as often as I can, but my computer is acting funny. Also, as you noticed in the last chapter Sarutobi is not dead, I like him as Hokage for this story, so sorry for all confusion. This is the chapter, where Sakura starts showing her **true **colors. Sakura is not the weak-minded girl that every thinks she is, and that pisses me off, when people say she is. I also have a new poll on my profile for those who are interested in voting. Anyway, I think this is probably my least favorite chapter in this story, because it was so freaking hard to put my thoughts into words. I hope you enjoy! Here's chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Shattered Bonds**

Sakura looked at the green liquid in her hand, and felt some roll down her chin.

'What is this?' she asked herself, and wiped her mouth with the hand of her clean hand. It tasted metallic and smelled like rust, almost like blood.

But, this green liquid couldn't be blood, could it? Sakura didn't want to know the answer to that question, so she simply ignored it and looked at the trapped white wolf. The green vines slowly loosened up there hold on Kiba, and crawled back into the ground, as if they had never appeared. The wolves all stared at Sakura, but her attention was on Quent, who looked ready to collapse at any given moment. Sakura took a hesitant step forward, watching to see if the wolves would attack. They didn't move, but they did watch her with open curiosity. Sakura approached Quent and hugged him, which he returned with full force.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura", he whispered into her hair, but she didn't reply she just hugged him with all her might.

Kiba stared at the strange girl, named Sakura. He focused harder on maintaining his human disguise and her eyes widened along with Quent's.

"How?" she whispered and Kiba rose one of his eyebrows, in confusion. He had been in his human form all along, or at least he thought he had, but somehow Sakura and Quent saw him and the pack for what they truly were.

Kiba turned to the pack and they instantly understood, following his example by focusing harder on maintaining their human disguises. Toboe took a step toward Sakura and she tensed, but otherwise didn't move.

"My name is Toboe. You smell like a lunar flower, are you another Flower Maiden like Cheza?" he asked cheerily and Sakura looked confused, and still slightly scared. She looked at Kiba and something flashed in her eyes, before she looked back at Toboe.

"I don't know what you are talking about", she whispered and Tsume scoffed in disbelief.

"Your telling us that you don't know whether or not your a Flower Maiden? C'mon girl, we are not fools", said Tsume and Kiba growled at him in warning, but Sakura didn't seem the least bit threatened.

"Like I said before, 'I don't know what you are talking about'", she repeated this time with her eyes narrowed at Tsume. Kiba didn't know why, but something about this new Flower Maiden attracted him, but he didn't dwell to long on his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter if you know or not, you smell of lunar flowers and that's all the proof we need. Regardless of what you say, you are coming with us to look for Cheza", said Kiba getting straight to the point, waiting for Sakura to submit and agree with him. But, much to his surprise and the others, she did the exact opposite. She glared at him and took a step back, holding onto Quent's hand and she shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere", she said simply, and Kiba knew at that moment that there was something unique about this Flower Maiden.

* * *

Cheza felt it. She felt something was wrong, that something was unbalanced, but she couldn't exactly figure out what the problem was. Cheza closed her eyes and felt the chains around her wrists, tighten a bit. She didn't know what do to, something was changing around her. Something wasn't suppose to be there, it was messing with the natural balance of things. Cheza felt weariness over take her for the first time in two months, which was a complete surprise to her. Flower Maidens didn't sleep, but for some reason Cheza felt that it was the right thing for her to do.

_Cheza felt it consuming her. She didn't like it, whatever **it **was. She could see Kiba and the pack, and she waited for them to come to her like they always did. But, they didn't come to her, instead they each ran passed her, as if she wasn't there. Cheza's eyes widened, when she saw Kiba staring at her with blank eyes. "Cheza", he said and Cheza took a step toward him reaching for him, but he took a step back. _

_"Kiba, this one is confused", whispered Cheza and Kiba shook his head at her. _

_"Cheza, something is changing", he replied and Cheza nodded her head once. _

_"This one knows and this one doesn't like it", replied Cheza and Kiba gave her a faint smile, before walking passed her. He stopped and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Cheza." _

_Kiba continued walking and soon disappeared from her sight, leaving her alone. Cheza didn't realize she was crying until she felt warm tears roll down her cheeks and fall to the ground. Cheza knew one thing was certain, whatever this change was, it was sure to bring much pain to everyone._

* * *

Quent didn't know, what had changed. Maybe, it was him or Sakura had just made him open minded. But, never in his life had he thought he would be in his living room, conversing with **wolves**! If he were the same man as before he would have killed them on the spot, but Sakura had changed something inside of him. Sakura didn't know what to do or to say. Never in her life had she been in a situation such as this, and quite frankly she could have lived happily without going through this type of stress. Kiba and the pack were uncomfortable as well, but they didn't show it.

"Sakura, you do know that you are different", Kiba said and Sakura nodded, not once backing away. She was a kunoichi, for Kami's sake! Though, she had no such proof it here, Sakura knew in her heart that she was still a fighter and it was time she started acting like it.

"You do know that you are a Flower Maiden", he tried again and that is were Sakura stood up and narrowed her eyes at Kiba.

"That is where you and I are confused. I am not a Flower Maiden, because I don't know what the hell that is!" she snapped and Kiba looked surprised at her outburst, and shockingly he wasn't offended.

Sakura could feel her patience wearing thin, they had been arguing about her being a 'Flower Maiden' for roughly two hours and neither she or Quent were happy.

"Sakura, you have to understand that if you stay here, Pops will be in danger of soldiers", said Blue and Sakura glared at her, much to everyone surprise.

"Don't you dare use him as a excuse!" she shouted and everyone flinched, even Tsume. Sakura was pissed, how dare these people, no **wolves **come to her demanding that she help them find some girl named Cheza, who was supposedly just like her. Sakura Haruno was not happy and neither was Quent Yaiden.

"I think its time you leave, or I won't hesitate to shoot you", said Quent calmly, dead serious with his threat. Tsume wasn't one to handle threats calmly and he boldly took a step forward, ready to grab Sakura. But, when he touched her, he felt all the pain, anger, sorrow and hurt she had experienced in the last two months. He quickly let her go and looked at Kiba, before taking a step away from her.

"Kiba, I think she's telling the truth", said Tsume and Kiba looked at him, strangely.

"What do you mean, Tsume?" asked Toboe and Tsume looked at the rest of the pack before sighing.

"I mean", Tsume was cut off as Sakura spoke, "He means that I'm not from this place", she said and Quent placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of the main road that lead out of the village, with a bag over his shoulder. Naruto stood in front of him with hard, determined eyes, but they still had the sorrow in them.

"Your actually going to leave? After everything that happened, your still going to leave!? Did she mean anything to you, Sasuke!?" shouted Naruto and Sasuke stared at him blankly, before looking up at the full moon.

"You and Sakura will only hold me back, I can't stay here if I want my revenge", said Sasuke simply and Naruto glared at him.

"You bastard! Can't you think of anyone but yourself!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm not like you Naruto, I can't just smile and say things will be okay when I know they won't! I can't stay in Konoha knowing the one man, who made me like this is out there alive and breathing!" shouted Sasuke and Naruto looked at him, shocked.

"I'm a avenger, Naruto! That is the path I choose!" he snapped and Sasuke continued to walk forward, only to stop beside Naruto. The wind blew against them and Sasuke closed his eyes. "

Tell Sakura I said.............'Thank You'", he said and Naruto balled up his fists. Sasuke never looked back as he continued to walk down the main road, he had turned his back on his team, his friends, his home. He had shattered the bonds that were already fragile, he had chosen the path of the Avenger. Naruto didn't turn to look at Sasuke's back as he walked out of Konoha, out of everyone lives.

"Sasuke don't think that I won't come after you. I will bring you back to Konoha, that is a promise of a lifetime", whispered Naruto into the still night air, before his disappeared heading toward the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Sakura didn't tell them anything other than the fact that she wasn't from their world. Kiba and the pack just stared at her, before finally speaking.

"Your a Flower Maiden, of course your going to be different", said Toboe and Sakura finally felt her patience snap.

"Tell me, wolf-boy! Does your 'Cheza' have these markings on her body! Does she have strange powers! Does she have weird eyes!?" shouted Sakura and everyone was quiet, before Kiba stepped forward.

"All Flower Maidens are different", he said and Sakura balled up her fists, arguing was not getting her anywhere.

"Oh, and for your information Cheza does have eyes like yours, except hers are red", said Kiba and Sakura felt the sudden urge to slap him.

"What are you trying to achieve?" she asked after a while once her temper had dulled down a bit, but not entirely. Quent took a long drag of his cigarette trying to keep calm, though he was coming close to his limit.

"Paradise", said Kiba and Sakura's eyes hazed over a bit, as she saw a place full of moon colored flowers just like the place she had imagined on top of Konoha roof.

"Paradise", she whispered and took a step toward Kiba, but Quent grabbed her shoulder and she came back to her senses. "Sakura, you can't believe them", said Quent as he glared at the wolves, but Sakura was confused. She didn't want to go with them, but at the same time she knew she **had **to.

Kiba didn't like how this was going. Right now, they could all be searching for Cheza but this new Flower Maiden insisted on being stubborn. Kiba didn't like threatning people, but he would do anything necessary to keep the ones important to him safe. He looked at Tsume and nodded. Tsume looked at Sakura and Quent, before setting his gaze on Sakura.

"You will come with us or the old man will be hurt", said Tsume and Blue cried out in protest, while Sakura's eyes widened. Kiba felt a stab to his heart when he saw Sakura blink away tears, and glare heatedly at them.

"You bastards", she snapped and looked at Quent, who had crushed his cigarette in his fingers when he heard the threat.

"Sakura, don't listen to them", warned Quent, but Sakura jut hugged him with tears her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pops", she whispered and hit a pressure point in his neck, effectively knocking him out. Sakura gently laid him down on the couch, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She turned back to the wolves and stared at them with a blank face.

"Lets go", she said and walked out the door, with them following behind her.

* * *

Toboe tried to start up a conversation with Sakura, but she remained unresponsive.

"I think you and Cheza will get along great, considering you are both Flower Maidens", he said trying to lighten the mood, but Sakura wasn't in the mood to talk. When they reached the large wall that blocked off Freeze City, she turned to look at Kiba.

"Before we go any farther, I want you to know two things", she said and everyone gave her their full attention.

"I hate you all and I will **never **forgive any of you", she said and glared at Kiba before speaking again, "Especially you". Kiba didn't have to turn around to see the shocked faces of his pack, but his face remained the same.

"Well, we don't hate you and I hope that you will change your mind someday", he said and Sakura's glare intensified, before she turned back to the hole in the wall.

"Not likely", she muttered and crawled through, well aware of the fact that they heard her. The wolves had another Flower Maiden, this one different from the first. They thought for sure they were guarenteed a way into Paradise now, but little did they know that this Flower Maiden had a even greater destiny.


	6. Clash of Beliefs

Hey readers! I hope everyone had a lovely Halloween. Honestly, I can't remember my Halloween weekend. I went to a party and came home Sunday, and couldn't remember a thing. Wow, this is the longest chapter so far, how nice! Anyway, this chapter is finished (finally) and I hope you enjoy it. Honestly, I didn't really expect people to read this story, but it makes me happy to know people are at least interested. Okay, without further delay here's chapter 6!

_Italics - Sakura singing _(No matter where the setting is the Italics still mean that Sakura is singing, only Kiba and the pack can hear her, since she is in the cave with them.)

**Chapter 6: Clash of Beliefs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain or the song 24, they belong to their rightful owners.**

Sakura was simply on auto-pilot. Her body was moving on its own accord and her mind remained blank. Something was leading her in the direction of the other Flower Maiden, Cheza. Kiba and the pack followed her silently not wanting to upset her more than she already was. Toboe ran up to her side and smiled at her, but she just stared at him, blankly.

"What do you want?" she asked in a cold tone and Toboe flinched, but didn't move away from her.

"Well, you said your not from this world. So, I was wondering what was your old world like", said Toboe with his usual child-like innocence. Sakura looked forward and continued walking. Toboe didn't know whether or not she was going to reply and he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"If I think about it now, my world wasn't much different from yours", she said and Toboe had to strain to hear her.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Sakura stared up at the cloudy sky, before looking back at Toboe.

"Everyone has their own beliefs and no matter what anyone else says they can't change your mind. For you guys its Paradise, for me its peace. In my world we are all soldiers, trained to kill and defend our home at all costs. We fight to achieve our beliefs, whether it be peace or revenge. But, in the end we all die achieving nothing, and our beliefs remain unattained and soon are forgotten", Sakura explained and Tsume rose one of his eyebrows.

"Are you saying that where you are from, they train _**kids** _to become killers?" asked Blue astounded and Sakura nodded, not glancing back at her.

"Did you ever kill someone?" asked Kiba and Sakura stopped walking, and nodded.

"Yes", she said and continued walking, unaware of the shocked expressions on their faces. Toboe ran to catch up with her and everyone resumed walking.

"Why did you kill?" Toboe asked and Sakura turned her glared at him, sharply.

"Because, it was my mission", she said and thought back to the escort mission Team 7 had to do in the Land of Snow. She, Naruto and Sasuke had all effectively eliminated all threats to the Princess, but when she returned to Konoha she had cried for three hours straight.

Kiba didn't know how to react to her statement. He understood that it must have been hard her to kill at a young age, but he didn't understand why she was so calm about it. If the world she was from really made kids kill like she said, maybe she was better off here.

"Do miss your world?" asked Hige speaking up for the first time after they had left Freeze City. Sakura didn't respond right away, because she honestly didn't know anymore.

"I miss my family and friends, but the rest I don't know", she replied and Kiba fell into step beside her.

"Did you ever wonder what your purpose was in your old world?" Kiba asked and Sakura didn't answer him.

"Maybe, you weren't suppose to be in that world in the first place", he continued and Sakura balled up her fists.

"You sound like you know why I'm here", she said coldly and Kiba looked at her, with a emotion Sakura couldn't describe in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I know your here because of something important", he said and walked ahead of her, but stopped when he caught a new scent.

"Soldiers", he said and everyone stopped, when they saw cars up ahead. Kiba grabbed Sakura and pulled her behind him. He growled when he saw soldiers get out of the cars and point guns at them.

"Death to the wolves!" shouted one man, but his eyes widened when he saw Sakura behind Kiba.

"I-impossible", he stuttered and he motioned for the men to go forward.

"Secure the Flower Maiden and take her back to the lab!" he shouted and the soldiers rushed forward.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't say he was surprised when he heard of Sasuke's defection. He was more disappointed if anything, but he didn't say anything as the Hokage briefed him on the Uchiha's betrayal. He didn't know why but whatever the Hokage was saying was not processing in his head.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" asked Sarutobi and Kakashi slowly nodded his head, but in truth he felt like crap.

Naruto stood beside him with a surprisingly blank expression on his face, all of this stress could not be good for the young Uzumaki. Sakura had been missing for about two months and just recently Sasuke had defected, Kakashi didn't know how much more Naruto could take. The Hokage dismissed them saying that they could go after Sasuke in a few weeks. Kakashi thought that Naruto would argue over that, but the usually optimistic blond remained silent.

"Rumours have said that Sasuke will meet up with a few sound shinobi in roughly three months somewhere around the border, a few weeks will give you time to prepare and get all necessary supplies", said Sarutobi and Kakshi nodded, while Naruto remained motionless.

"You are both dismissed", he said and both of the shinobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye as they walked down the street.

"Naruto, how about we get some training done", suggested Kakashi and Naruto glared at him, sharply.

"Now that Sasuke is gone, you want to pay me attention? Kakashi, I'd rather train by myself than be trained by you", said Naruto coldly and he walked off leaving a stunned Kakashi behind. It was now official, Team 7 had fallen apart.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", **shouted Naruto as he made the correct handsigns and hundreds of clones of himself appeared. He jumped into the air and his clones followed his example. He attacked his clones and they countered. Naruto twisted his body on mid-air to avoid a few kunai that were thrown at him. He landed on the ground and charged at his clones with his fists raised. He attacked with punches and kicks, only using taijutsu. He had many cut and bruises and eventually he destroyed all of his clones. He was panting and wiped some blood away from his lip, where a clone had punched him. Naruto created more clones and continued training, ignoring his injuries. He decided that he would train until he collapsed so he wouldn't have to deal with the world around him.

* * *

Sakura watched as Kiba bit into a soldier's throat and blood coated his pure white fur, she looked around to see the rest of the pack fighting as well, including Toboe. Sakura looked at her hands and balled up her fists. It was the same in this world, as it was in Konoha. Sakura was always the one who ended up being protected or needed to be saved. She saw a soldier aim a gun at Kiba and she simply snapped.

She rushed forward and caught the soldier with a swift uppercut, before elbowing him in the stomach. She grabbed his gun and threw it to the side, before slipping behind him and snapping his neck. Although, Sakura didn't have chakra and she couldn't do any jutsus, she could use taijutsu. No one in Konoha knew that Sakura trained her body to the limit everyday only using taijutsu, and that she used to bandage up her arms and legs for a reason. She saw a man pick up the gun she had tossed to the side, and he leveled it at her, but she rushed forward before he could pull the trigger. She kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over. Sakura raised her leg high and slammed in down on the man's back in a axe kick, effectively breaking his spine.

Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura was fighting. No not fighting, she was **killing **soldiers as if it were second nature. He focused back on the soldier he had pinned to the ground and Kiba ripped out his throat, without a second thought. He turned to look back at Sakura, who seemed to be holding her own. Sakura looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Kiba!" she shouted and out of pure instinct pushed him out the way. A bullet pierced straight through Sakura's left shoulder and she screamed in pain, which caused Kiba and the rest of the pack to kill the soldiers mercilessly. Kiba had never felt so much rage on his life, no one who hurt his Sakura would live. Kiba didn't even notice that he had unintentionally proclaimed Sakura as 'his'.

Kiba and the pack sucessfully eliminated all the soldiers and they now focused their attention on the injured Flower Maiden. Green liquid oozed out of her wound and Sakura gritted her teeth in pain and irritation. So, her blood was green now? At that moment Sakura wouldn't be surprised if her bones were made of wood. Kiba kneeled in front of her and reached for her, but she pulled away and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine", she said ripped a piece of her shirt off to bandage the bullet wound. Kiba sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand, before pulling her into his lap and checking her wound. He was tired of Sakura being stubborn, when all they wanted to do was protect her. Sakura blushed and struggled against Kiba, before he growled at her.

"Let me check your injury", he said and Sakura stopped moving. She glared at him the whole time he wiped away her blood and rebandaged her wound. Kiba reluctantly let her get up and she moved away from him.

"It seems you were telling the truth about killing at a young age", said Tsume and Sakura glared at him.

"Where I am from we are called 'Shinobi' and we are born to kill. To protect and to thrive, we are soldiers", she said and walked away still holding her wounded shoulder.

* * *

Darica couldn't believe the news that he had just received. There couldn't be another Flower Maiden, it wasn't possible. Darcia stormed into the dark chamber that he was keeping Cheza and dragged her roughly out of her cell.

"Tell me! Did you know of this second Flower Maiden!" demanded Darcia and Cheza remained silent. Darcia pulled her up by her hair, and glared at her with his golden eye glowing brightly.

"If there is a second Flower Maiden then it won't be a problem if I dispose of you. One way or another, I will be able to get into Paradise", Darica growled and let her fall to the ground, before he stormed out of the chamber.

Cheza didn't know how to react to the information that Darcia had just unintentionally given her. Cheza slowly stood up and opened her mouth in a silent scream. For some reason the information made her feel unbearably sad, like a feeling of loss had just washed over her. She wasn't aware of the fact that Darcia was watching her through a crack in the door and he scowled. If Cheza wasn't happy about the new Flower Maiden, then what good could possibly come?

* * *

Sarutobi sat at his desk staring at the file on missing Sakura Haruno case. He had yet to enlist her as 'MIA', but it had been two months and still no clues were found. He really wished that there was something he could do to help, but he had used all the knowledge and resources he could. He had sent many search teams and top ANBU squads out to find the young Haruno. Sarutobi sighed and pushed the file to the side. He would come back to her file after he took care of the his other paperwork.

Ino sat still on the swing near the Academy, were she and Sakura used to play as kids. Memories flashed in her head of when they both had short hair and had grew it long just to impress Sasuke.

'Sasuke', she thought bitterly and she glared at the ground.

'He never cared about anyone but himself', she thought angrily and got off the swing.

Sakura was missing and Sasuke had left on his own accord, only then did Ino truly realize how broken Team 7 was. She had often argued with Sakura on how lucky she was to be on a team with Sasuke, but Sakura only responded that Ino was wrong. Sakura often said that she wished that she had been on a different team, so she wouldn't feel so useless. Ino just thought Sakura was being ignorant and ignored her, but now Ino could clearly understand what Sakura meant. Team 7 was a team for broken souls and Sakura just happened to be the victim of the same thing.

Ino closed her eyes and balled up her fists before heading over to the sandbox that she and Sakura used to play in after she became friends. Ino smiled a bittersweet smile with tears streaming down her face. She picked up a stick and wrote 'Sakura' in the sand. She sank to her knees and let the tears flow freely as she thought of her rival and best friend.

'Sakura', she thought and balled up her fists in the sand.

"Just come back already!" Ino cried out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

Kiba lead the pack into a cave, seeing as Sakura was beginning to slow down. Sakura sat down far away from the wolves and closed her eyes as she leaned her back against the cave wall.

"Are you hungry?" asked Blue as she approached Sakura and Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"No", she whispered and glared at Blue, who took a step back. Hige touched Blue's shoulder and Blue relaxed against his touch, but Sakura ignored their seemingly private moment. Sakura placed her right hand on her wounded shoulder in a feeble attempt to dull the pain, but it did nothing to help and Sakura winced. Kiba noticed Sakura wince and moved to approach her, but stopped when Tsume shook his head.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Toboe after a short silence and Sakura nodded, not looking at him. Everything was quiet for a few minutes and Sakura closed her eyes and started humming under her breath. The pack focused on her and she started to sing, softly:

_Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day_

Kiba and the pack listened to Sakura's voice, unaware of the hidden meaning in her song.

"Kiba, is this another thing that Flower Maidens can do?" asked Hige and Kiba shook his head.

"No, this is all her. This is Sakura", replied Kiba and he focused his attention back on Sakura, who had closed her eyes and was focusing on her old village, Konoha.

_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

* * *

Kakashi walked down the road and walked into his apartment. He was a failure as a friend and a failure as a sensei. He threw down his vest and punched the wall creating a small hole. He sat on his couch held his head in pain as memories of his old Team flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes and they were suddenly replaced by the new Team 7, where one by one faded away.

_Sakura was the first to go, she waved at him with tears in her eyes and a bittersweet smile on her face. she turned around so her back was facing him and she disappeared. Sasuke was next to disappear. He stared at Kakashi with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face, before he nodded once in Kakashi's direction and he too turned his back on him, and disappeared. Naruto glared at Kakashi with unfiltered hatred in his eyes, and Kakashi tried his hardest to look away but he couldn't. Naruto offered no words or gesture to say good-bye to Kakashi, he just turned around and left, just like the others._

Kakashi opened his eyes and his body trembled with uncontrolled emotion.

_In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

Naruto laid on the ground to sore to move and it hurt to breathe. His body was badly injured and he didn't care. He looked up at the stars that filled the sky and he gave out a cry of rage. Everything was too peaceful! He wanted the sky to rain down fire, for the earth to open up and swallow him. He wanted anything to stop stop the pain inside of his chest that felt like something was missing. He didn't want to continue life like this, but he didn't have the courage to end his life, either. Naruto was trapped in a life full of pain and betrayal, and yet he was not brave enough to end it.

* * *

_Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be  
_

Quent opened his and looked around, before yesterday's events returned to him. It felt like something had stabbed him through the heart and he grasped his chest in pain.

'Not again', he thought and stood up to look around the apartment to see if Sakura had truly left.

When Quent was through with his apartment it looked like a tornado had gone through it. Furniture was thrown upside down, clothes were everywhere, books and papers were scattered throughout the entire house and Quent had fallen to his knees in despair. He felt his rage for the wolves return to him with full force and he cried out in rage and pain. Sakura had been the one to take away his loneliness and his hate. She had been the one to help him cope and now she was gone, thanks to the wolves. Quent felt sick and he rushed to the bathroom to throw up the contents in his stomach. Quent was tired of the wolves taking his precious people away, this time he would have his revenge.

'The only good wolf is a dead wolf', he thought bitterly and that was his true belief.

_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

* * *

_In 18 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

Darcia stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know when everything had changed. Was it when he found Harmona dead? Or was it sometime before that incident? Darcia didn't know and he didn't care. All he wanted was to go to Paradise to meet up with his love, Harmona. He believed that once Paradise opened he and Harmona would be free to love each other without judgement. Darcia stood up and headed towards the door, waiting to see if any new information on the new Flower Maiden was available.

_In 13 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

Cheza sat in the still darkness, not moving. She remembered meeting the one older Flower Maiden and she was excited about meeting another one like her. But, something about this new Flower Maiden was making Cheza feel very sad and lonely. It was almost like Cheza knew something bad was going to happen to someone, namely the new Flower Maiden. Cheza slowly began to stand up and winced when she felt the chains dig into her wrists, drawing blood. Cheza knew Kiba and the others would come for her, but strangely enough that brought her no comfort.

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

Blue sat next to Hige with her head on his shoulder. Hige wrapped his arm around her waist and they listened Sakura's voice. Tsume leaned his back against the cave wall with his eyes closed, and Toboe sat amazed staring at Sakura. Kiba was the only one who noticed when a small tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, but her singing never faltered. Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and let her memories of Konoha flood back to her.

* * *

_In just 8 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

Sarutobi believed Kami was testing him, when he noticed that his usually large stack of paperwork had dwindled down to a single file that contained the missing Sakura Haruno case. He was the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, why did this one case cause him so much grief? Maybe it was the fact that the young Haruno was apart of many people's lives and if he made the wrong decision many people would be affected. Sarutobi picked up the file and noticed with a scowl that his hands were trembling, slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes, before opening the case. Whether it was the greater good or not, Sarutobi knew that he could not show favoritism and he had to make the best decision for the village. He stamped the file and posted on the file in large red letters was: "MIA".

_In just 1 hour they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me._

_

* * *

_

Sakura opened her eyes as her song ended and she was aware of the tears streaming down her face. She felt something had changed, but she didn't know what. She knew that her old life was over and that made her unbearably sad. Kiba saw that the pack had fallen asleep to Sakura's song and he moved to approach her. Sakura looked at Kiba as he kneeled down to her level and she blushed at the intensity of his eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady as she wiped away her tears, but Kiba wasn't fooled.

"You don't have to be on guard all the time", he said and Sakura glared at him.

"What do you know! You don't know what Ive been through, what I've experienced!" she snapped and Kiba caught her off guard when pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"Let me go", she said and pushed against his chest, but he didn't let her go.

"Just let go of everything for right now. Just let all your pain out for this moment and let your guard down", he said and Sakura ceased her feeble attempts to push him away.

She balled up her fists in his shirt and cried on his chest. Kiba held her closer to him, and let her cry. Kiba was aware that the pack had woken up and that they were only pretending to be asleep to give Sakura her privacy. Kiba knew that tomorrow Sakura would be back to being her stubborn and guarded self, so all he could do was hold her and protect her when she allowed herself to be vulnerable.


	7. Selfless Exchange

Wow, this story is starting to affect my social life. I mean seriously my friends can be in the middle of a conversation and I'm day dreaming about what is going to happen next in the story. Sorry for the late update, my boss at the job is torturing me and I am so tempted to bash his ugly face in. He's a asshole, honestly. Anyway, enough with my complaining and on with the story. I am very proud on how well this story is progressing and I hope everyone is happy too! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but no flames. If you don't like the story than don't read it! Here's chapter 7!

(Note: The information on Flower Maidens is my belief, and has really no relevance to the Wolf's Rain anime or manga.)

**_Chapter 7: Selfless Exchange  
Recommend Song: Russian Roulette by Rihanna_**

**_Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain, they belong to their rightful owners._**

Sakura woke up feel safe and warm, and wished for nothing more than to go back to sleep. She groaned and shifted a little only to feel something holding her tight around her waist, and she opened her eyes. Sakura saw that she had indeed fallen asleep on Kiba's lap and her back was pressed up against his chest, while he slept soundly against the cave wall. Sakura's face turned the color of a ripe tomato and she gently tried to pry Kiba's arms from around her waist, but she only succeed in making him hold her in a tighter grip. She glanced around the dreary cave to see if the rest of the pack was up and sighed in relief when she saw that they were still asleep.

"Stop moving", she heard Kiba murmur against her neck and Sakura shivered despite the body heat that she was receiving from him.

"Let go of me", she whispered harshly and Kiba in response tightened his arms around her waist, much to her dismay.

"Why?" he replied and opened his eyes to stare into Sakura's own eyes, which shone with disbelief.

"Because, I said so!" snapped Sakura not caring if the rest of the pack woke up or not. Kiba gave her a amused look, but didn't not let go and Sakura glared at him.

"You don't trust me?" he asked and Sakura glared at him, and shook her head.

"No, I don't and at this moment I have every right not too", she replied bitterly and Kiba sighed, before releasing his hold on her and Sakura practically jumped off his lap.

Kiba stood up and stretched his stiff muscles, before turning to look at the pack. "I know you guys are up", he said and everyone's eyes opened, showing guilty expressions, well except Tsume who sent a amused look in Sakura's direction.

"Not funny", she said to Tsume in a cold tone and he shrugged, before looking at Kiba.

"Ready to go whenever you are", he said and Kiba nodded before turning to Sakura.

"Ready?" he asked and Sakura nodded, curtly before they all headed back out into the winter wasteland.

* * *

Darcia dragged Cheza out of her cell by her hair and threw her onto the ground. Tears formed in Cheza's eyes but she didn't dare let them fall, never to show weakness in front of Darcia. Darcia, however, did not appreciate her noble act of bravery and he picked her up by her neck. Cheza hung limply in the air and stared sadly into Darcia's eyes.

"Tell me, Flower Maiden! Why hasn't your 'precious' pack come to your rescue yet!" snapped Darcia and Cheza bit back a scream of pain, when she felt Darcia's hand tighten around her neck.

Darcia noticed that Cheza wasn't going to talk and he opened the hatch that told Cheza that they were indeed on a airship and were close to 2,000 feet up in the air. Cheza looked in Darcia's direction and shook her head, sadly. Darcia was not amused, in fact, he was immensely pissed. But, the reason for his anger was unknown to Cheza.

"If there is a second Flower Maiden, then killing you won't hurt my chances of getting into Paradise", said Darcia in a cruel tone and Cheza felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, and that if she died, no one would be able to get into Paradise. Instead, the words stayed stuck in her throat and she just shook her head in response.

Darcia dropped Chezaon the ground, carelessly and closed the hatch of the airship. He turned and walked away, leaving her lying motionless on the ground. Cheza knew that Darcia was wrong and that Kiba and the pack were indeed coming after her. She knew that with them was the new Flower Maiden, but she also knew that the encounter would be anything if not unpleasant.

* * *

_Darkness. It surrounded Naruto like a thick blanket, it consumed him, it suffocated him. Naruto's normally bright blue eyes were unusually dull and blank, but he didn't seem to notice. He walked through the darkness, wandering, searching. Searching for what? Hope, love, family, a miracle. Sakura Haruno. Naruto was searching for Sakura. She was his hope, she was his love, she was his family, she was a miracle itself. Suddenly the darkness let up and Naruto was in a sewer like place. Everything flashed before him, before he found himself in front of a giant cage. Dark chakra emitted from behind the cage, but Naruto wasn't afraid or shocked in the slightest. He was numb._

_**"You really are a weakling. I can't believe I am sealed inside of a brat like you", **said a dark voice from behind the cage and Naruto remained blank. He knew who he was talking to, after all when Naruto had finally graduated Iruka-sensei had explained the whole 'demon fox' thing to Naruto. Naruto knew that he was indeed talking to the Great Kyuubi no Youko._

_"I am weak, but that is what makes me human", replied Naruto emotionlessly and the Kyuubi snorted, before showing rows of razor sharp teeth to Naruto._

_**"You are not human, brat. You are a Jinchuuriki, and that boy in far from human", **said the Demon Fox and Naruto remained quiet, before the Kyuubi growled at him in anger._

_**"Let the Haruno girl go! The Uchiha as well! Bonds make people weak, and they only get you killed in the end! If you die, I die and I will not get killed because of your pitiful human emotions!" **growled the Kyuubi and Naruto visibly flinched, but do anything else._

_"Bonds make people stronger, you idiot fox! I will not let go of Sakura-chan or Sasuke, because they are my family!" shouted Naruto as he suddenly felt the Kyuubi's words sink in. The Kyuubi didn't take well to being talked down to, let along by a young genin._

_**"You dare challenge me brat! I am the Kyuubi no Youko, I can destroy your 'precious' village without even trying!" **roared the enraged Kyuubi and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, glaring angrily at the caged Demon Fox._

_"Prove it! Destroy the village! Oh wait, you can't because your trapped in my body! And, yes this is my body! You don't tell me what to do, I command you!" shouted Naruto and the roared in complete outrage, but Naruto wasn't afraid. Actually, he was grateful. It was all thanks to the Kyuubi that Naruto had regained his fighting spirit and his will to go on. He would find Sakura and Sasuke, and he would bring them back to the village. Then, Team 7 would be whole, again._

Quent downed his fifth cup of liquor and ordered yet another cup. He wanted to drown his sorrow in liquor, but for some reason this time it wasn't working. Everytime he finished a cup, he would see Sakura's face in his mind, staring at him disapprovingly and telling him that 'He has had enough". But, Quent didn't stop, he continued on his self destruction streak, occasionally muttering a curse about wolves. He was unaware that someone was watching him and has heard everyone one of his curses about wolves.

"Excuse me, sir?" said a woman in a gentle and kind voice and Quent turned to look at her, before muttering something about 'people needing to mind their own business.'

"What do you want, lady?" he replied bitterly and took a long gulp from his cup and the woman sat next to him, eyeing him wearily. Quent didn't take well to her inspection, considering he wasn't in the mood to be judged by someone after everything that had occurred in the last 24 hours.

"My name is Cher Degré and I couldn't help but overhear you talking about wolves, would you mind if I asked you how you are involved with them?" asked Cher in a sweet, yet professional voice and Quent looked at her, as if she were out of her mind.

"Actually, I would mind. Its none of your damn business, and as far as I'm concerned the only good wolf is a dead wolf!" snapped Quent and he threw down some money on the counter, before he stood to leave. Cher placed a hand on his arm and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, sir. It will only be a moment and I just want to know if you have heard of or seen Cheza, the Flower Maiden", pleaded Cher and Quent's eyes widened at the words 'Flower Maiden'. He slowly sat back down and Cher removed her hand from his arm. She smiled at him, hesitantly, but Quent didn't return the smile.

"Tell me about the Flower Maiden", said Quent and Cher looked shocked, but nodded. She would answer his questions first, then ask her own that way they would both be happy.

"Well, for starters Flower Maidens are not human. Actually, they are flowers of some sort. They don't need to eat regular food or do anything a human has to. They can survive on sunlight and water alone. I don't know much, but from what I studied about about Cheza, is that they will sleep until they are needed or told otherwise by wolves", explained Cher and Quent stared at her shocked, while he silently soaked int he information.

"So, what are the relations between Flower Maidens and wolves?" asked Quent and he winced when he noticed that his voice was beginning to crack. Cher didn't know how or why this man had aquired such a hate for wolves, but she answered his question anyway.

"Well, in Cheza's case she is somewhat of a Princess to the wolves. They will protect her from anyone who proves to be a threat, but for other Flower Maidens I am not sure. But, I am pretty sure that the relation between a Flower Maiden can range from love to hate, and everything between", said Cher in a matter-of-fact tone. Quent resisted the urge to just yell at the woman for sounding so thrilled about wolves and Flower Maidens, but he refrained from doing so.

"Thank you, I have no more questions", said Quent and he downed the rest of his liquor and once again, he saw Sakura's disapproving face and surprisingly he listened to her warnings, and didn't order another drink. Cher looked at Quent, before she cleared her throat and looked at Quent, expectantly.

"I never got your name", said Cher and Quent once again resisted the urge to snap at her for being so calm. How anyone could be calm when talking about wolves was beyond Quent's knowledge.

He thought about standing up and leaving, but Sakura's disapproving face flashed in his mind and he sighed. Even though she wasn't there, he knew that she wouldn't be happy to know that he was rude to someone who had supplied him with valuable information. In Quent's mind, Sakura Haruno was a angel cursed in a sad and pitiful world.

"My name is Quent Yaiden", he muttered after a short silence and he lit a cigarette seeing as he was done with drinking for the night.

"Mr. Yaiden, if you don't mind me asking but how to you know about wolves? I mean everyone believes that they are extinct, why are you different?" she asked and Quent stared at her for a moment, before blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Simply, because wolves have taken more from me than I want to admit. For as long as I can remember, wolves have done nothing but destroy my life. First my wife and child, then my beloved partner Blue", Quent blew out another puff of smoke then continued on, "And, most recently Sakura. But, the funny thing is that she actually went with them on her free will, to protect me", finished Quent and Cher looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"Tell me, why did they want this Sakura girl? Usually, wolves don't associate with humans, actually they choose to avoid us", said Cher softly and Quent laughed bitterly, before crushing the cigarette between his fingers.

"Apparently, to them Sakura isn't 'human'. She is a Flower Maiden", replied Quent and he stood to leave, unaware of the shocked features on Cher's face.

Cher watched as Quent left, before she let the information sink in. A new Flower Maiden? How was that possible? What did it mean? Thoughts raced through Cher's head and she slowly stood up and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number and held her breath as a familiar voice answered on the other line.

"Hubb, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in a half hour at the Lab?" asked Cher hesitantly before hanging up, not bothering to wait for his answer. She knew that he would come, he always did. He loved Cher and she knew it, but a question always plagued Cher's mind. _Why did he love her?_

* * *

Sakura stopped walking and looked up at the cloudy and grey sky. The pack looked at Sakura, wondering silently what the problem was. Sakura didn't know why, but something told her that she needed to stop, and she followed her instincts it had kept her alive this long.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" asked Toboe and Sakura didn't even glance at him, she just continued to stare up at the sky. Looking, searching, waiting for what? Sakura didn't know herself, she just had a gut feeling that this is what she was suppose to do.

Kiba was impatient as ever and he touched Sakura, but she didn't even acknowledge his existence. Slowly, Sakura raised her arms to the sky and closed her eyes. She sank to her knees and spoke in a language that was foreign to Kiba and the pack. Sakura was surprised as well, but her mind and body were just reacting and she knew that whatever she was doing was necessary to find the other Flower Maiden, Cheza.

_"Ego sum hic , sanctimonialis", _the words slipped easily from Sakura's lips and Kiba and the pack were mesmerized by the softness in her voice. Sakura wasn't able to get up, but she didn't want to, either. She didn't care she would kneel there forever if she had to, she was going to find Cheza even if it killed her.

* * *

Cheza's eyes widened when she heard the ancient flower language echo in her head. Forgotten throughout time, Cheza wasn't sure if she could reply, but like a flood gate had bursted forth, the old language came rushing back to Cheza as if she had been speaking it her entire life. She slowly pushed herself to her feet leaned against the wall of the airship.

_"Succurro is unus , is unus est vix", _Cheza said in a low whisper and she felt, rather than heard the calming words of reassurance that everything would be okay.

Cheza felt along the wall for the hatch that Darcia had opened earlier. She knew that if she could somehow get out of the airship that the other Flower Maiden and the pack were close enough to her to rescue her. She felt the handle and slow began to turn it, and pushed it open. Suddenly a strong hand gripped her wrist and she turned back to face the blazing eyes of Darcia. She could actually feel his seething anger, and she was downright terrified.

"I knew I should have put you back in your cell", he growled threateningly and Cheza flinched when she felt him squeeze her wrist tighter.

Cheza was scared, but not stupid. She knew that Darcia wouldn't hesitate to hurt, if not kill her if he found out that she could communicate with the other Flower Maiden. Cheza felt tears stinging her eyes and Darcia continued to glare at her, but he loosened his hold on her thinking that she would try to run. A big mistake on his part, because as soon as Cheza felt Darcia's grip loosen she took a step back toward the open hatch and fell. Darcia tried to regain his grip on her, but she slipped through his fingers and he watched with uncontrolled rage as he fell with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stood up, quickly. She lowered her arms and continued searching the skies. Kiba and the pack looked up as well, unaware that they were looking for the falling Flower Maiden, Cheza. Sakura had a frantic look on her face and she didn't realize that she had begun to cling to Kiba's jacket, in sheer panic.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" asked Kiba in a calm tone, but on the inside his emotions were going haywire on what had made his Flower Maiden so anxious.

"She's falling, she jumped! I can't hear her, and I can't see her!" exclaimed Sakura and she gasped when she saw a large airship fly overhead them, it was so small that it could have passed as a bird to Sakura. But, she knew it was a airship, when she saw something falling from it.

Sakura let go of Kiba and watched with wide eyes as Cheza fell. Cheza's arms were above her head and she had a small smile on her face she spiraled down, feet first. Sakura didn't notice that the markings on her had begun to glow, until she felt a sharp pain in her chest and large vines shot out of the ground reaching up to Cheza andthey wrapped around her as if she were a fragile child. Cheza smiled as they slowly pulled her to the ground and disappeared back into the ground. Sakura fell to her knees and once again coughed up the green liquid, that she was sure was her blood. She wiped her mouth with back on her hand and glanced at Cheza, who was being greeted by the pack.

Sakura didn't know why, but she felt out of place. She felt that she was somehow invading another person's territory, namely Cheza's. No one noticed that the airship overhead has begun to descenduntil it had landed fully on the ground about a yard away from them. Kiba pushed Sakura and Cheza behind him and growled threateningly, as Darcia walked off the airship.

Darcia's face was as blank as ever, but widened when he saw Sakura behind Kiba. He looked at Kiba, then studied the pack before looking back at Kiba in a almsot bored manner.

"Seems the rumors of a new Flower Maiden are true", he said and Kiba shifted into his wolf form, and growled once again with his hackles raised. Sakura looked at Darcia andthen back to the pack, before she stepped out from behind Kiba.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Sakura and Darcia looked shocked at her boldness, before retaining his emotionless facade. Sakura wasn't fooled, she had spent her entire genin life with 'Mr. Emotionless Sasuke Uchiha', there wasn't much she didn't know about blank masks like Darcia's.

"You are a strange Flower Maiden", said Darcia after a while and Sakura nodded her head in return, not bothering to look back at the pack. She could clearly imagine their shocked, if not impressed faces.

"As for your question, its simple. I want you and Cheza to come with me, willingly or by force it doesn't matter to me", said Darcia and Sakura heard a series of growls and protests behind her.

Sakura looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, imagining the placed aligned with lunar flowers. Paradise. Maybe, she would belong there. Sakura opened her eyes and her face was blank on the outside. But, on the inside Sakura was terrified at what she was about to do. She knew that it would probably just compliacte things more than they should be, but it was the only _sensible _solution that she could think of. Sakura took a step forward and stared into Darcia's mismatched eyes, bravely.

"Take me. Cheza no longer has the power to open Paradise, it has been passed onto me", Sakura lied without breaking eye contact and there was a shocked silence. Sakura could feel the disbelieving eyes of the pack on her back and she watched as Darcia's eyes widened.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" asked Darcia as he regained his ability to speak as his shock wore off. Yes, this Flower Maiden was strange indeed.

"I have powers she doesn't posess and I am younger. I am stronger than her and if you had yet to notice, I am not exactly what you call 'normal'", she said smoothly and she silently prayed that he would believe her lie. The pack however, didn't agree to Sakura's plan and they yelled out their protests.

"Sakura, what are you doing!?" snapped Kiba and Sakura flinched at his tone, but didn't turn to face him. She didn't face any memeber of the pack, or her courage would fail her. Did they not see that she was doing this for their benefit?

"Alright, Flower Maiden. You will come with me and I will leave the other Flower Maiden alone with this pitiful pack", said Darcia calmly and Sakura felt her heart sink, but she moved towards Darcia anyway.

Sakura felt a hand grab her arm in a strong grip and she spun around to stare into the very pissed eyes of Kiba. Sakura didn't blink, she didn't breathe. She could only stare as he gazed into her eye eyes, intensely.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered harshly and Sakura fought back the tears that wanted to fall. No she would cry, not for him or anyone.

"Helping you into Paradise, isn't that your goal. To get into Paradise with your pack", replied Sakura softly and Kiba shook her gently, but his eyes never left hers.

"Sakura you are in this pack too!" he snapped and Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at his statement. She never agreed to that, actually she never even wanted to leave Freeze City, but fate was a funny thing.

"Kiba, let me go", whispered Sakura and both her and Kiba's eyes widened at the double meaning in her words. Kiba tightened his grip on her in return and she placed a hand gently on his cheek.

"Kiba, let go", she murmured softly and pulled away from him, backing away toward Darcia.

Kiba and the pack stared at her with wide eyes as she took Darcia's hand and he lead her onto the airship. She turned back to face them once more with a single tear rolling down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

_"Bonus", _she whispered and Darcia closed the hatch. The airship took off and soon was gone from their line of sight. Kiba and the pack stood there motionless, until they heard soft cries coming from Cheza. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and the pack could feel her sorrow. One by one they turned into wolves and lifted their head to howl. A song of sorrow and lost all directed to Flower Maiden, Sakura.

* * *

Flower Maiden Language (Latin):

_1. Ego sum hic , sanctimonialis  
__2. Succurro is unus , is unus est vix  
3. Bonus_

Translations:

1. I am here, sister  
2. Help this one, this one is afraid  
3. Goodbye


	8. Unspoken Words

Hello, readers! Here's chapter 8 and I apologizing if Sakura seems to be a little OOC, but I'm trying to make it seem that she's not to happy or too bitchy, its proving to be a challenge, so please bare with me. Oh, the song that I was listening to while writing this was "Running up that Hill" by "Placebo". Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!

Note: There may be a bit of Darcia/Sakura moments going on in the next few chapters, but this still **IS **a Kiba/Sakura story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Wolf's Rain, they each belong to their rightful owners!

**_Chapter 8: Unspoken Words_**

_**Thinking of you where ever you are  
We pray for your sorrows to end**_

Sakura was placed in a holding cell, where she was also chained and Darcia just stared at her. Sakura met his gaze with one of her own and she tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Why do you want to get into Paradise?" she asked suddenly and Darcia looked taken aback, but he quickly regained his composure and grunted at Sakura.

"That is none of your concern", he replied in a monotone and Sakura only stared at him, blankly.

Sakura bowed her head in defeat and stared at the ground wondering how everyone in Konoha was. Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes and she quickly shook her head to rid herself of the painful memories. Darcia watched Sakura blink away tears and he suspected she missed that pitiful group Kiba called a 'pack'.

"Flower Maiden, when will I be able to get into Paradise?" demanded Darcia and Sakura tensed, before looking up at Darcia with blank, lifeless eyes.

"Two full moons from now", she muttered and Darcia nodded, before leaving her alone in her cell. But, before he closed the door he heard her mutter something and he turned back around to face her.

"What?" he replied and Sakura didn't even glance at him as she replied, "My name is Sakura".

Darcia didn't know what she was trying achieve by telling him her name, but Darcia didn't dwell on the thought too long as he left Sakura alone in the dark cell.

Sakura didn't know what to feel, she felt that she had done the right thing, but she also felt that she was on this airship for a reason. Sakura hated not knowing what to do, she was never one to really rely on her instincts and and lately that is all she had been going by. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to focus on finding Cheza, but this time it didn't work. No familiar rush of knowledge raced to her and she knew that on this airship she was alone.

* * *

_**And hope that are hearts will blend  
Now we will step forward to realize this wish**_

The pack watched as Kiba paced back and forth in the cave they were currently residing in. No one dared approach him, and only Cheza was able to speak to him calmly without being shouted at in return.

"Kiba, just relax. We will find her", said Hige after he had grown tired of watching Kiba pace back and forth. Kiba glared sharply at him and Hige put up his hands in a defensive posture.

"You guys don't realize, she left with Darcia freely. She never really wanted to be here", said Tsume after a short silence and Kiba looked in Tsume's direction, as a thick tension filled the cave.

"Tsume, you better watch what you say. I am in no mood to play games", said Kiba calmly, but his words held a heavy threat. Cheza placed a hand on Tsume's arm and shook her head at him.

"This one is also sad that the other one had to leave, but this one thinks that the other one had to go with Darcia for a reason", said Cheza and everyone stared at Cheza, confused.

"What do you mean Cheza?" asked Toboe and Cheza smiled somewhat at him, before she turned to look at Kiba, directly.

"That one was suppose to go with Darcia because that one is not able to open Paradise. Only this one can open Paradise, that one is a distraction and that one knows it", explained Cheza to the best of her abilities and Kiba looked confused, along with the rest of the pack.

"Cheza, can you please explain it more 'simply'?" asked Hige and Cheza looked out at the falling snow, before she turned to look at the pack with tears in her eyes.

"That one is not able to get into Paradise, that one is destined for something else. Something this one isn't able to understand", spoke Cheza sadly and the pack was more confused than ever, but didn't push the subject. Only Cheza noticed how Kiba didn't speak for the rest of the night and how his breathing was slightly uneven.

* * *

_**And who knows?  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard.**_

_It was snowing. But, Quent couldn't feel the snow's icy chill. Everything was frozen, everything was silent. Time had stopped, but he still remained moving. Quent reached out his hand to touch a snowflake that was frozen in mid-air, but stopped when he saw a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. He turned around quickly to see Sakura staring at him, with a smile on her face. Quent took a hesitant step forward, then another. Step by step, each step taking him closer to Sakura. When she was finally within arms length, he hugged her tightly. Sakura returned the hug with full force and Quent wasn't in any hurry to let her go._

_"Pops", whispered Sakura against his coat and Quent pulled back a little to look at her, but he still held her firmly by her shoulders. _

_"Sakura, tell me what did they do to you? What's going on, are you hurt?" asked Quent urgently and Sakura smiled at him softly, before she took a step back thus effectively pulling away from him._

_"Pops, don't hate the wolves. Don't hate yourself, because it wasn't your fault", said Sakura softly and Quent reached for her, but she took another step back._

_"Sakura, no! Its all their fault, its always been their fault! And, its my fault for not protecting you, for not protecting my family!", said Quent and Sakura shook her head, before she looked up and the snow began falling, time had resumed._

_Quent fell to his knees and stared at the girl a few feet away from him, he could feel the cold now. He could feel the icy chill the snow brought with it, and it did nothing soothe his soul that was raging inside him like a inferno. Sakura approached Quent and placed her hands on his face, and he leaned into her touch._

_"I'm not your responsibility. I'm your friend.....no, in this place I am your daughter, but I am not your burden. Pops, you have to understand I left because I love you. I will not endanger you, because I am different", said Sakura softly and Quent's eyes widened, as Sakura began to fade away. _

_The world around him began to fade away and Quent stood up, reaching for Sakura but she just smiled and kissed his forehead before taking a step back. She closed her eyes and spun in a circles with her arms held above her head. The snow swirled around her and Quent heard the faint howls of the wolves. Sakura smiled softly, before opening her eyes to look at Quent._

_"Let everything go, Pops. I'm not your burden and your family wouldn't want to see you like this, just let go", whispered Sakura and the world around Quent went black, but not before he saw his wife and child flash before his eyes with smiling faces._

Quent's eyes slowly opened and he found himself in his bedroom. He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his messy gray hair and he sighed. He smiled despite his mood and felt tears gather in his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away, and he laughed, sadly.

'Sakura', he thought sadly and he laughed bitterly, before he wiped his eyes and stood up.

He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back to look outside. It was snowing and for some reason that filled Quent with a sort of bittersweet happiness. He touched the window's cold glass and a small smile formed on his face.

* * *

_**Or maybe, it has already begun.  
There are many worlds out there**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to a bright light and she saw the blurred outline of someone. She couldn't move, her body was weak and she felt sick. She coughed lightly and groaned when she felt someone grabbed her arm and pull to to her feet. She knew Darcia needed her to open Paradise, but she didn't know that he would have scientists do tests on her. Sakura was now wearing a outfit similar to Cheza's the only difference was hers was a dark forest green, instead of white. Sakura hadn't allowed anyone to take off the choker that Quent had given her, so it still remained around her neck.

"P-please, stop", whispered Sakura and she felt someone pick her up bridal style. She didn't have the energy to fight them, so when Sakura felt herself being placed on a cold, hard table she didn't even bother to breath heavily.

A scientist pulled out a syringe that was filled with a clear liquid and injected it into Sakura's right arm. Sakura's back arched off the table and she thrashed around, as liquid fire coursed through her veins. Other scientists were forced to restrain her and Sakura screamed, loudly. The scientists winced at Sakura's tradgetic screams, they were far worse than Cheza's but the scientists knew they had a job to do.

Sakura knew she was crying and her throat hurt from screaming, but she couldn't help it. It felt like her body was being burned from the inside out. The room was completely white and far too bright in Sakura's opinion, but maybe that was because her senses felt they had been heightened by at least ten more times. It felt like years, before the pain finally dulled and left Sakura sweating and breathing heavily.

"N-no more", she pleaded and a scientist sat her upright, before pulling out another syringe, but Sakura was too weak to move.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the pain that she knew was sure to come once the foreign drug was injected into her system. She felt the prick of the needle on her arm, and braced herself for the pain that would come moments later. But, it never came and Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes to see Darcia holding a scientist's wrist in a painfully tight grip. His mismatched eyes glared angrily at the scientist. Darcia used his free hand to pull the syringe out of Sakura's arm, but otherwise didn't acknowledge her.

"How many times did she tell you to stop?" asked Darcia calmly, but his tone held a threatening edge to it and the scientist gulped.

"M-many times, sir. B-but, you ordered us t-to do t-these tests on h-her", stuttered the terrified scientist and he winced when he felt Darcia tighten his hold on his wrist, close to its breaking point.

"Wrong. I ordered you to do **one **test on her everyday. How many have you done on her today?" replied Darcia harshly and if Sakura weren't so weak and tired she would have winced.

"T-ten sir", replied the scientist and Darcia felt his anger and irritation rise by the second. The scientist silently prayed for a miracle and his wish was granted, when Sakura spoke up softly.

"L-let him go", spoke Sakura softly. She wanted nothing better to do but to lay down and go to sleep, but that wouldn't happen the longer Darcia took to interogate the scientist.

Darcia glared at the scientist one last time before letting him go, reluctantly. All of the scientists quickly left out of the room, leaving only Sakura and Darcia behind. Darcia looked at Sakura, who looked close to collapsing and at that moment Sakura feared that she would. Darcia was surprised that Sakura had survived through ten tests and all in the same day, no less. This Flower Maiden was tough that was for certain.

"Can you walk?" asked Darcia after a few minutes of silence and Sakura though she was embarassed to admit it, shook her head 'no'.

Darcia picked Sakura up, much to her surprise, but she didn't say anything. All Sakura wanted to do was go to sleep, but Kami seemed to be against her lately. She noticed that Darcia wasn't taking her in the normal direction that lead to her cell and she became very wary and suspicious. Darcia noticed that Sakura had become tense in his arms and he mentally rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I'm only taking you to my room, so you get some proper rest. I don't need you dying on me if I want to get into Paradise, or would you rather sleep in your cell", said Darcia calmly and Sakura glanced up at him, only to see that as usual his face was impassive.

Normally, Sakura would have said her cell, but her body was practically screaming in protest so she remained quiet. Darcia opened a door that lead into his room, which wasn't anything special. It was a large room with a queen-sized and other common things in any normal bedroom such as, a drawer, a desk and lights. The room had a dark crimson carpet that matched perfectly with room's wallpaper. The bed was covered with black silk sheets and overly stuffed pillows.

"Where will you sleep?" asked Sakura hesitantly as he set her down on the bed and Sakura was surprised at its softness. Almost, as if no one had ever slept on it before. Darcia walked over to his desk and sat down, not bothering to glance back at Sakura.

"I don't sleep, anymore", replied Darcia in a monotone, and a thousand thoughts raced through Sakura's head but she ignored them and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake her. And, no sooner had she closed her eyes, did sweet bliss sweep over her and the world around her just simple faded away.

* * *

**_But they share the same sky........._**

Naruto laid in a open meadow staring up at the sky that shone with millions of stars. Konoha12 stood sat around him, and they too stared up at the sky. Everything was quiet, everything was calm. Hinata sat beside Naruto and he glanced at her, before smiling slightly.

"I think Sakura would want everyone to be happy", Hinata spoke quietly and Naruto closed his eyes, before nodding.

Konoha 12 all closed their eyes and focused their thoughts on the cherry blossom that seemed to be a very important part of their lives. Yes, it was true that Sakura would want them to be happy. So, be happy they would be, until the day the cherry blossom would return to them again.

Sarutobi stood on top of the Hokage Tower's roof and stared up at the sky. Konoha seemed to have suffered many tragedies in the last few months, but Sarutobi knew that where ever there was a tragedy a blessing would shine somewhere as well. He knew that the missing Haruno and the defected Uchiha had affected the lives of many people, especially the genin and the Haruno's parents.

The Hokage clearly remembered how the Harunos had reacted when he had told them that their daughter had gone missing.

_The Hokage was waist deep in paper work, so when two very upset Harunos rushed into his office, he silently cursed Kami. Sarutobi motioned for the two Harunos to sit down and he sighed, before lighting his pipe and staring at the Harunos with his 'Hokage Face'._

_"I am truly sorry to inform you that your daughter, Sakura Haruno had gone missing. Now, please believe me when I say I will do everything within my power to locate your daughter", spoke Sarutobi softly and he waited for the angry outbursts that he usually got when parents received news that their children had gone missing._

_"Why are being told about this only now?" asked Mr. Haruno in a tight voice as he tried to control his anger and the Hokage was surprised that the elder Haruno was at least trying to restrain his anger, whereas other people just lashed out._

_"We didn't know how well you would be able to handle the news", said Sarutobi and Mrs. Haruno stood up, her body trembling with barely controlled rage._

_"That is no excuse, Hokage-Sama! She is our daughter and we want to know when and exactly how it all happened!" shouted Mrs. Haruno outraged and Sarutobi sighed, before nodding._

_"Very well, let me tell you the story as I was told", said Sarutobi and he retold the story to the Haruno family._

_When he finished his tale, everyone was quiet. Then after a few minutes the Haruno couple looked up at the Hokage with pure determination in their eyes._

_"Please, Hokage-Sama tell us everything we can do to help you find our daughter", spoke Mr. Haruno in a determined tone._

Sarutobi smiled at the memory of the Harunos' determination to find their daughter. He was surprised to find that the parents actually wanted to participate in finding the missing Haruno, but he supposed the young Sakura Haruno had a way of bringing out the good in everyone.

* * *

_**One sky, one destiny.......**_

Kiba sat at the edge of the cave staring out at the open sky, the crescent moon stood out brightly amongst the stars in the sky. It was almost hard to believe that there had been a blizzard a few hours ago, but if you looked at the landscape you could easily see the freshly fallen snow that laid undisturbed on the ground. Cheza walked over to Kiba and touched his shoulder, but he didn't so much as look in her direction.

"Kiba, this one is sorry", said Cheza and Kiba looked at her with a blank face. Cheza placed both of her hands on his face and Kiba touched her hand, before pulling away from her.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Cheza. And, maybe Tsume is right, she made a choice to leave", said Kiba and Cheza just simply shook her head, before she walked back over to the rest of the pack.

Kiba remained sitting near the mouth of the cave, not tearing his gaze away from the sky. Slowly, he stood up and the everyone looked at him. Kiba took a step outside and Tsume grabbed his arm, only to have Kiba glare at him, sharply.

"Where are you going, Kiba?" asked Toboe and Kiba continued his staring contest with Tsume, before answering Toboe.

"I'm going for a walk", he said simply and Tsume's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he reluctantly let go of Kiba's arm. Kiba walked out of the cave and didn't look back.

Kiba didn't know how far had had walked, but at the same time he didn't care. His mind was in a turmoil, part of him wanted to forget about Sakura because she had betrayed them, but another part of him knew that she had suggested to go with Darcia, because she wanted the pack to be safe. But, Kiba didn't understand why she wanted them to be safe, when she clearly stated that she 'hated' them. Kiba didn't understand and he didn't question it, because he knew that somewhere along the short time Sakura had spent with the pack, her hate had slowly diminished. Kiba felt a sudden pain infilterate his head and he heard Sakura's scream. He fell to his knees and howled in anguish and pain. What was Darcia doing to her? Was she being tortured?

Kiba had never felt so much pain in his life, not even from Cheza's scream. God, he felt like he wanted to die. His world was suddenly spinning and black spots were beginning to appear in his line of vision. He regretted going for a walk, but nothing could be helped and he soon found himself falling into a world of blackness, washing away his pain and anguish. A image of Sakura's sweaty and crying form flashed in front of him and he felt his heart tear into two. He helplessly tried to reach for her, but all to soon the image faded and he was left in darkness, alone.

**_I love you._**


	9. Boundless Emotions

Hey, readers! Wow, this is a very late update, but what the hell its done, be happy! I won't be able to update often seeing as I'm going through a multitude of issues in my life, concerning my family. I'm liking the way this story is progressing. The song that I was listening to while writing this was "Love Song Requiem" by "Trading Yesterday". Without, further delay here's chapter 9.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Wolf's Rain._**

**_Chapter 9: Boundless Emotions_**

**_Kiss me._**

_His mouth devoured hers, demanding that she submit to him. Sakura eyes were closed and all she focused on was the sensual feeling of his lips on her own. Her back was against a wall, but she didn't care. Her hands found their way to his hair and she gently massaged his scalp, and she felt rather than heard him groan in pleasure. Sakura felt his tongue trail along the edge of her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth, where he promptly thrusts his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together, before Sakura finally gave him and let his tongue explore freely. _

_**Hold me.**_

_Sakura sat on the snow covered ground, her arms wrapped around herself in a feeble attempt to keep herself from crying. The snow was falling gently and the wind whipped softly through her hair. She felt alone. Alone and unbearably sad. A soft hand touch her shoulder and she turned her head to the side, only to meet his knowing gaze. He knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms, comforting her. Holding her._

**_Love me._**

_Sakura tried to pull out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and he wiped them away with his thumb. Sakura tried to push him away, but that didn't work and she resorted to pounding on his chest feebly with her fists. He held her tighter in his embrace and whispered soothing words in her ear. He kissed away her tears and stroked her hair as she sobbed uncontrollably on his chest, staining his shirt with tears._

**_Find me._**

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she shot straight up from the Darcia's bed, that was had been sleeping on. Ever since the experimental overdrive the scientists had forced upon her, Darcia had surprisingly been kind to Sakura and allowed her to sleep in his room. Things were bearable between the two, not exactly peaceful, but bearable. But, a day or so after Sakura had been in Darcia's company, she had began to experience strange dreams. They always showed blurred images of some stranger, who she felt extremely comfortable with. Sakura wondered what the dreams meant, but she didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts when a sudden pain ripped through her chest.

Sakura's eyes widen at the sudden pain and all she could do was gasp for air, that now seemed limited. She didn't know what was wrong, was it one of the effects of the tests? No, it couldn't be this felt personal like something had been ripped out of her. Sakura laid down on her side and clutched her chest with her hands, as another rush of pain ripped through her chest. Sakura feebly reached out for a pillow and opened her mouth in a silent scream, as the pain continued to grow. Everything hurt, it felt like her heart was being pulled out of her chest. Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer, she cried out and a few tears, escaped from her eyes.

Darcia rushed in the room, when he heard Sakura cry out and he approached her with cautious steps. Sakura hadn't noticed that Darcia was in the room, and she tried to muffle her screams with a pillow, but that did nothing to ease her pain. Darcia reached out hesitantly to touch her shoulder, and she flinched hard.

"Flower Maiden, what is the problem?" asked Darcia with monitored concern in his voice and Sakura barely had the strength to look at him, when yet another wave of pain washed through her causing her to scream into the pillow, once more.

"It hurts, it hurts so much! My heart is bleeding, make it stop!!" cried Sakura and Darcia looked taken aback at her at honest pain that shone in her voice. He didn't know what to do, Darcia had never been skilled in the medical field, but he was almost certain that this wasn't due to anything physically wrong with Sakura.

Darcia awkwardly put his hand on Sakura's back and tried to calm her down, and much to his surprise she relaxed a bit. Sakura didn't know what was wrong with her all she knew is that Darcia trying to calm her was actually being to soothe her pain. Sakura looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes and she grasped his free hand, tightly. Sakura knew she was needed there with Darcia, but something else was calling out to her and she feared if she continued to ignore her heart's cry, she would suffer terrible consequences.

* * *

Kiba's eyes snaped open and he sat up quickly, making Toboe fall back in surprise. Blue helped Toboe to his feet and Tsume merely glanced in Kiba's direction. Kiba noticed briefly how close Cheza and Tsume stood next to each other, but didn't dwell on his thoughts.

"Kiba, your finally awake! We were staring to get worried!" exclaimed Toboe and Kiba looked around, seeing that he was indeed back in the cave with the pack.

"What happened?" asked Kiba as he rubbed his head at his slowly oncoming headache.

Everything was quiet and the pack glanced at each other before Tsume sighed and took a step forward. Kiba watched as Tsume brushed his shoulder against Cheza's in the smallest show of affection. Kiba may have been disoriented a bit, but he wasn't stupid. While he was gone, something must have happened between Cheza and Tsume. Kiba slowly rose to his feet and winced slightly, as slight pain shot through his head.

"Kiba we heard Sakura's scream. We think she was being tortured but we aren't too sure", spoke Tsume calmly, while trying to gauge Kiba's reaction before he continued, "She stopped screaming a few minutes later and we went to look for you, only to find you passed out on the ground. Can you tell us what happened?"

Kiba stared at Tsume and the pack before he closed his eyes, and sighed softly. His thoughts raced back to his walk, and how he was confused and hurt by Sakura's actions. Kiba slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at Tsume.

"I felt her pain", aid Kiba simply and Tsume glared at him, thinking that Kiba was being a smart-ass.

"Kiba, we all felt her pain! She was screaming!" snapped Tsume and Kiba growled at Tsume, effectively getting his point across for Tsume to 'shut up'.

"No, I _felt _her pain", said Kiba putting extra emphasis on the word 'felt'. He leaned against the cave wall and looked out the opening of the cave, only to see that it was snowing again.

"It felt like I was the one receiving her pain directly, like it was actually happening to me", said Kiba and Cheza took a step forward placing a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba noticed how Tsume's body seemed to tense at the contact, but chose to ignore it.

"Kiba this one thinks that you share a strong connection with that one. Stronger than the connection you have with this one", said Cheza and Kiba thought over Cheza's words for a moment, before he nodded.

Before the pack had even knew that Sakura exsisted Cheza and Kiba had shared a very strong connection Cheza, but never strong enough that when she was hurt he could feel her pain as his own. Cheza sent Kiba a small smile, before moving back to stand beside Tsume. Kiba was about to say something, when he heard Sakura's faint scream. Pain exploded through Kiba's head and he looked at the pack to see all of them had fallen to their knees and were covering their ears. Cheza was still standing, but her mouth was open as a silent scream seemed to overtake her body and tears cascaded down her cheeks. Pain tore through Kiba's body and he feel to his knees, while grasping at his chest were his heart was. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore he let loose a long and sorrowful howl, that was laced with pain and agony.

* * *

**"Byakugan!"**came the shouts from both Hinata and Neji as they both took their respective stances, in preparation for a friendly spar. Neji had reluctantly agreed to help Hinata train, seeing as how he felt regretful for hurting Hinata during the preliminaries.

"Do not hold back, Hinata-Sama", said Neji calmly and Hinata nodded, before she charged at him.

Hinata thrusts her palm forward in a attempt to hit Neji in the chest, but he deflects her attack with his left hand and uses his right hand to hit Hinata in the stomach. Hinata's eyes widened and she spun on her foot to avoid being hit, directly. The chakra from Neji's palm still managed to nick her and she winced, before jumping away from Neji. Neji was shocked at Hinata's agility and smirked lightly, before falling back into his traditional stance.

"Hinata-Sama, you have improved greatly but lets see how great your defense is", said Neji and charged at her with remarkable speed, that left Hinata momentarily confused.

Hinata quickly snapped out of her stupor and raised her hand in a single seal, as she closed her eyes. Neji was about to strike her, but her eyes quickly snapped open and she shouted, **"Shugohakke Rokujûyon Shô!"**

Neji's eyes widened as Hinata performed her version of **Hakke Shou Kaiten** combined with **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou**. Neji quickly changed his stance and gritted his teeth in pain as some of Hinata's attacks hit him, directly.

**"Hakke Shou Kaiten", **shouted Neji and began to spin forcing Hinata's chakra back a bit, but she continued her assault on Neji. Their chakra clashed fiercely, before it eventually died down leaving both of the teens, panting for breath.

"Neji-San, you are strong. Once again, I thank you for sparing with me, said Hinata as she stood up straight and Neji nodded before shortly following her example.

Once again, they both got into their stances and continued their spar.

* * *

Sakura woke up and bracing herself for pain that she was certain to come, but it never did. She slowly sat up and her eyes widen when she saw that Darcia was sitting at his desk, staring at a picture. He remained unaware of the fact that Sakura was awake, until he heard her cough. Darcia quickly put the picture down and turned to stare at Sakura, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How long was I asleep?" whispered Sakura as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes were uncharacteristically dull.

"A few hours", replied Darcia and Sakura nodded her response, before she turned to look at him.

"Why do you hate Kiba and the pack?" asked Sakura and Darcia tensed, before he turned to glare at her.

"I don't have to answer that, Flower Maiden!" he snapped and Sakura frowned, before she slowly stood up and walked over to Darcia slowly.

Darcia watched Sakura with weary eyes as she slowly made her way over to him. Sakura didn't know what had come over her, but she felt a distinctive urge to try to comfort Darcia, no matter what the circumstances were. Darcia's eyes widened when he felt Sakura hug him. Part of Darcia wanted to push her away, but another part of him wanted to let her comfort him. Sadly, Darcia ignored the part that wanted to be comforted and he pushed Sakura away, which caused her to fall back on her butt.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your pity!" shouted Darcia angrily his mismatched eyes seemed to glow in anger, but Sakura just stared at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I don't pity you, Darcia. Pity is far from what I feel for you, actually I feel sorry for you", replied Sakura in a soft tone and Darcia yanked her up roughly by her neck, before slamming her against the wall which caused Sakura to cry out.

"Sorry? Ha! What do you know of the pain that I am experiencing, you know nothing! You make me sick, your sympathies are worthless!" shouted Darcia and Sakura stopped trying to remove his hand from her neck, when she heard his words. Sakura looked at him shocked, before she began to glare at him.

"You don't know anything about me! How can you judge me!? Maybe, I don't know anything about the pain you are going through! But, I do know pain!" shouted Sakura reply and Darcia tightened his grip on her neck, cutting off her oxygen.

"You. Are. Annoying", he growled darkly in her ear and Sakura felt anger course through her veins, as she recalled the countless times someone had called her weak or annoying. Sakura didn't notice that the markings on her had begun to glow, but Darcia did and he about to let her go when he felt the airship shake roughly, before completely stopping. Sakura's eyes widened and she coughed up blood, much to Darcia's surprise and dislike. Then, gravity took over and the whole airship began to fall.

* * *

Kiba looked outside the cave, once the pain subsided and his eyes widened. Without warning he raced outside, leaving the pack and Cheza confused. Kiba didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he needed to be somewhere, and he needed to be there **now**. Kiba took on his wolf form running faster than he ever had in his life.

"Kiba, wait! Where are we going!?" shouted Hige as he and the rest of the pack (including Cheza who was being carried by Tsume) struggled to keep up with Kiba.

Kiba didn't bother to reply, but he did keep his eyes glued to the sky not sure what he was looking for, but at the same time knowing that it would invole the Flower Maiden, Sakura.

"Kiba!" shouted Tsume and Kiba turned to look back at Tsume growling threateningly, but Tsume wasn't the least bit fazed. In fact, he was just as pissed and growled right back at Kiba. Cheza, who was feeling the tension and anger building in Tsume, she touched Tsume's cheek and he turned his attention on her, instantly.

"Tsume, this one can feel the other one close by. This one thinks that Kiba can also feel the other one, that is why he is so upset", explained Cheza and Tsume looked back at Kiba, before turning back to Cheza and he nodded.

"Sakura's close by?" asked Toboe as he kept pace with Blue and Hige, who were just behind Tsume.

"That's what Cheza said, and apparently Kiba feels Sakura's close by too", said Blue and Toboe, was about to say something when he smelled smoke in the distance. He turned to see if the others had smelled it, and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw how tense everyone had become.

Kiba eyes widened when he smelled blood and millions of thoughts swarmed through his head. But, all the thoughts lead up to one thing, which was whoever had hurt his Sakra, who pay. **With their life.**


	10. Breaking Boundaries

Okay, here's chapter 10. Honestly, I was rereading the chapters of this story and I wanted to slap myself for some of the more confusing inquires. Okay, I established that Sarutobi is the Hokage in this, but Tsunade **is **in Konoha as well, along with Jiraiya. Everything is basically the same, except for the fact that Sakura is not in Konoha. I know this probably doesn't make any sense, so if you don't understand, just tell me and I'll clear it up more for you.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Wolf's Rain._**

**_Chapter 10: Breaking Boundaries  
_****_Recommend Song: My Hands by Leona Lewis_**

Cold. Sakura was cold, very cold. Why was she so cold? What happened? She remembered trying to help Darcia, then him yelling at her. She had gotten upset, then the airship began to fall. Then nothing. She couldn't remember. Something must have happened, maybe she died. Maybe, that explained why she was so cold. Sakura tried to open her eyes, but they refuse to obey her command. Death. Suddenly, death seemed so real and unappealing to the young Haruno. Being a kunoichi had taught her that death was unavoidable and that you should just welcome it, when it was your time. Because, being a kunoichi meant you were a tool for war. War means death, death means the end. But, here in this new land Sakura wasn't a kunoichi or a tool for war. No, she was a Flower Maiden and it was about time she started to accept that.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and her markings glowed brightly, as she tried to breathe but some instinct didn't allow her too. Memories rushed to her, leaving her slightly disoriented. The airship had crashed through the ice, and Darcia had tried to help her onto land, but the current pulled her back and she began to sink. Then, everything had simply begun to get cold and Sakura had loss consciousness until now, but the question was how was she still alive, after being underwater for so long?

_"Breathe Sakura", _whispered a soft voice and Sakura once again tried to inhale, and this time she was able to breathe properly. Sakura looked around for the owner of the voice, but no one was around.

Sakura began to swim up to the surface, but an invisible force stopped her and began to pull her towards the bottom of the ocean. Sakura began to panic, not sure if she was in danger or not. Suddenly, a warm sensation overcame Sakura and she slowly began to relax. Her eyes began to close and eventually sleep overcame her.

* * *

_Sakura was standing in the middle of a field full of lunar flowers. The full moon shone brightly in the sky, surrounded by millions of stars. A woman with long pink hair that fell to her knees, stood in front of Sakura. She also wore a bodysuit like Cheza and Sakura's except hers was a deep violet and that matched her equally violet eyes. Like Sakura, the woman did too have markings along her skin, but instead of being a light shade green like Sakura's, hers were a faded brown. The woman smiled at Sakura and took a step forward._

_"Hello Sakura. Its nice to finally be able to meet you, I'm Viscaria", said the woman with a smile on her face and Sakura couldn't help but smile back, until she looked back at the field._

_"Where am I? How do you know who I am?" asked Sakura and Viscaria took hold of Sakura's hand, before Sakura could protest. _

_"This is Paradise, Sakura. I know who you are because, I've been watching you. Sakura, you are a very amazing girl, to be able to adapt to a new world so easily", said Viscaria as she stroked Sakura's hair and Sakura nodded, thoughtfully._

_"Where are Kiba and the others? If this is Paradise, they should be here too", said Sakura and Viscaria laughed, which sounded like honey to Sakura, bittersweet._

_"Sakura, you really don't think that they would really be allowed into Paradise, did you? No, sweetie you have to understand that Paradise was created for people who **deserve **to be here", explained Viscaria in a motherly tone and Sakura looked at Viscaria with a confused expression._

_"But, that's Kiba's dream. For him and the pack to get into Paradise and now your saying that they aren't allowed here, because they don't 'deserve' to be here? Why is that?" asked Sakura in a confused tone, but something her instincts were telling her that something wasn't right._

_"They haven't earned a reason to be in Paradise, determination isn't everything. Sakura you should know that from experience", said Viscaria in a soft tone, but Sakura still flinched at her tone. Something definitely wasn't right about this place or Viscaria._

_Sakura pulled away from Viscaria and stared at her with a hard expression. Viscaria looked at Sakura confused, but Viscaria's body language was anything but confused, it was threatening._

_"What gives you the right!? Who are you to say who can and can't be allowed into Paradise!? Determination may not be everything, but it eventually leads up to something! Kiba and the others deserve to be allowed into Paradise more than anyone else, more than you or me!" shouted Sakura and warm sensation began to spread through Sakura's body._

_Sakura glared at Viscaria, who's markings were glowing faintly as she focused intently on Sakura. She was trying to cloud Sakura's judgement, trying to make her question what was right and what was wrong, but Sakura wouldn't be swayed. Sakura shook her head as Viscaria began to put calming thoughts into her head, trying to calm her down, trying to coax her into submitting. Sakura began took a half step forward, but stopped herself and clutched her head tightly._

_"NO! Viscaria, get out of my head! You are wrong, this isn't Paradise! This is a disgusting illusion of the real thing and I will not allow it or you to break me!" shouted Sakura defiantly and she glared at Viscaria, furiously as the markings along her body began to glow brightly._

_"Let me out of this hell!" shouted Sakura and vines with thorns on them shot out of the ground, soaring high into the sky before they began to charged in Viscaria's direction. Viscaria's eyes widen and she dodged to the side at the last possible second, but still a few had caught her side causing her to bleed. Just like Sakura and Cheza's blood, Viscaria's blood was green as well._

_"Your not going anywhere, Sa-ku-ra! Your going to stay here in Paradise with me! I'm tired of being alone!" shouted Viscaria angrily and her eyes glowed along with her markings. The ground began to rumble and shake, causing Sakura to lose her balance and she fall to the ground. The ground spilt open between the two Flower Maidens and thousands of vines shot up, all aimed at Sakura.

* * *

_

Kiba and the pack were not ready for the sight that awaited them when they found out where Sakura's scent ended. Darcia's ship had crashed through the ice leaving a very large hole. Darcia and Sakura were no where to be seen, but Sakura's scent still somehow lingered there whereas Darcia's had completely disappeared. Kiba began to walked around the hole, but soon stopped when the ice began to shake and crack. Kiba and the pack jumped back a safe distance, not once did Tsume put Cheza down.

A large white flower bud, emerged from the water where the airship had sunk and it opened to reveal a unconscious and glowing Sakura. Kiba ran towards Sakura, ignoring the shouts coming from his pack mates. Before Kiba could get even within a foot of Sakura, a vine that was coiled around the flower, lashed out at him. Kiba quickly jumped back and growled deep in his throat.

"Kiba, no! You cannot go to that one, because that one is in a trance. That one will attack anyone, who goes near", Cheza tried to explain but Kiba was only half listening, which Tsume noticed right away.

"Kiba, listen to her. You can't go near Sakura, or she'll attack you unintentionally", said Tsume and Kiba glared at him, before looking back at Sakura with concerned eyes.

"What do you suggest I do then!?" snapped Kiba and Cheza touched his shoulder, calming him a bit.

"We must wait until that one wakes up, or that one will eventually die", answered Cheza solemnly and Kiba balled up his fists, resisting every urge to rush forward and try to get to Sakura.

"Please, wake up", he murmured under his breath, no one but Cheza heard Kiba and she too sent up a silent prayer that Sakura would wake up and be okay.

* * *

_Sakura jumped back as another vine tried to strike her. Her body ached terribly and her heart was working on overdrive, as she wiped to blood from her chin. Viscaria stood tall, staring at her with a frown on her face._

_"If you keep this up, you'll end up killing yourself", said Viscaria and Sakura glared at her, before pushing herself to her feet in time to narrowly avoid being impaled by another one of Viscaria's vines. _

_Sakura ran towards Viscaria, dodging many vines but still getting cuts and bruises every once in a while. Sakura managed to punch Viscaria in the face, causing her to stumble back and lose her focus. Sakura took that distraction as a chance to roundhouse kick Viscaria in the face, thus causing Viscaria to fly back a few feet and crash onto the ground, hard._

_Sakura fell to one knee, trying to catch her breath. Sakura coughed into her hand and groaned when she saw blood on her hand, but quickly focused her attention on Viscaria when she felt the ground begin to tremble. The lunar flowers around them began to wither and die, the moon began to turn a crimson red. Soon, the entire field began to look like a barren wasteland that had been bathed in blood._

_Viscaria slowly got up and when she looked at Sakura, she had a very sadistically smile on her face that made Sakura's skin crawl. Sakura scrambled to her feet, trying to avoid being hit by Viscaria's wild attacks. Sakura wasn't fast enough and several of the razor sharp vines embedded themselves into her arms and legs pinning her to the ground. Viscaria slowly walked over to Sakura who was writhing in pain and struggling to get free._

_"I'm going to get rid of that pitiful group that Kiba calls a pack, then no one will be able to take you away from me. We'll be together in Paradise forever, don't you like that Sakura?" mused Viscaria mostly to herself, but Sakura heard her and stopped struggling with the vines. _

_"No! You will not harm them! They did nothing to you and I refuse to stay here with you, you sadistic bitch!" shouted Sakura and Viscaria glared at her, before a large vine suddenly pierced through Sakura's chest._

_**Pain.**Raw, unadulterated pain coursed through Sakura's body and she screamed._

_

* * *

_

Kiba lost all self control when he heard Sakura scream, and without much warning he rushed forward. Vines whipped across his face and arms, drawing blood but he didn't care. He jumped over a vine, but didn't have time to dodge another one that lashed out at him. He crossed his arms out in front of himself to block most of the impact, which caused him to skid a few feet back.

"Kiba, wait!" shouted Tsume, but Kiba ignored him and charged forward again. Tsume was about to call out to Kiba again, but Cheza touched his arm and shook her head. Tsume sighed and stood back with the pack, as they watched Kiba try to get to Sakura.

Kiba skidded back once more and he growled angrily, but he wouldn't give up. He jumped up high in the air and twisted in mid-air to avoid being hit by the vines. Kiba landed about two feet away from Sakura and was about to rush forward, when he felt a vine wrap around him preventing him from moving. Kiba struggled against the vines and looked at Sakura, who was now breathing heavily but not screaming anymore.

"Wake up, Sakura! Your stronger than this, I know you are!" shouted Kiba and Kiba looked down to see the vines slowly begin to turn brown and grow weaker.

"No! Sakura, get up! Don't give up! I said that i would lead this pack into Paradise, and whether you like it or not you ARE a part of this pack" shouted Kiba and Sakura's breathing began to slow, much to Kiba's dismay.

**"SAKURA!!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

_Sakura tried her hardest to breathe, but the vine had punctured one of her lungs and it was quickly filling with blood. That sounded like a very bad way to die, drowning in your own blood, it was so wrong. Viscaria glared down at Sakura as the vine pulled out of Sakura's chest, painfully. Sakura glared at Viscaria, who was now kneeling down in front of Sakura._

_"You should have listened to me, Sakura. I would have made you happy here, I would have treated you like my little sister. But, now your going to die and I'm going to kill that stupid pack, starting with Kiba", said Viscaria with a slight edge on her tone and Sakura's eyes widened._

_**"SAKURA!!!!!" **Kiba's voice rang loudly through the field and Viscaria's eyes widened. Sakura's eyes began to glow and the hole in her chest, slowly began to heal. Her lung began to repair itself and she slowly sat up._

_Viscaria jumped back from Sakura and gasped, when she saw Sakura rise to her feet fully healed. Sakura glared at Viscaria with as much hatred and anger, as she could muster up. Viscaria took a step back, but that didn't stop the thorned vine that emerged from the ground beside Sakura. It raced at Viscaria at a speed that amazed Sakura and before Viscaria knew what had hit her the vine had pierced through her chest and straight through her back, killing her instantly._

_Sakura fell to her knees and coughed up blood, violently. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, when she opened them again the field was gone. A latge gate stood before her and Sakura slowly rose to her feet, only to turn her back on the gate. She knew where that gate lead to, and honestly at that moment she could care less. She walked in the opposite direction of the gate, where a light was waiting for her._

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she was met with the concerned face of Kiba. The pack was all around her and Sakura tried to sit up, but her body felt very weak. Kiba helped her sit up and Sakura smiled at him, gently.

"Thank you for believing in me", whispered Sakura and Kiba's eyes widened, before he smiled and nodded. Cheza touched Sakura's hand and Sakura turned to look at the older Flower Maiden.

"This one is happy that you are okay", said Cheza and Sakura nodded at Cheza, with a bright smile on her face. Kiba helped Sakura stand and clung to his arm, trying to keep from falling over.

"Can you walk?" asked Kiba and Sakura shook her head. Before, Sakura could say anything Kiba had picked her up and he was running with the pack following behind him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his unique scent. Something forest-like, maybe pine mixed along with a sharp frosty smell, due o being out in the snow so much, but there was also some other smell on his, something Sakura couldn't identify. Maybe, it was just him, just his own personal scent.

"Kiba", whispered Sakura against his neck and Kiba tightened his hold on her, to tell her that he was listening.

"I don't hate you", Sakura said and soon she found herself falling to sleep, while Kiba smiled at her. He kissed the top of her head and continued running, making sure to set a pace that the pack could follow at.


	11. Flower Origins

_**Chapter 11: Flower Origins  
Recommend Song: Hijo De La Luna by Mecano**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs featured in my story!**_

Note: I changed the lyrics a bit so instead of saying "hijo' which means son, Sakura is singing 'hija' which means daughter.  
_Italics mean singing and the () under the lyrics are the translations_

Sakura opened her eyes to a dark sky with millions of stars shining brightly, alongside the full moon. She sat up and looked around in amazement when she saw that Kiba had found a small forest untouched by the ice and snow. A lake sparkled like diamonds in front of her and various types of plant life thrived around her.

Kiba approached Sakura and she smiled at him, causing his stomach to do back flips, pleasantly. He held out a hand to her, which she eagerly took and he pulled her to her feet. Sakura walked down to the lake and saw the rest of the pack, resting. Cheza saw at the edge of the lake with her feet only submerged in the water, she stared up at the moon with a smile on her face. Tsume had his head rested on Cheza's lap in his wolf form and she stroked his fur softly.

Hige and Blue were chasing one another, weaving in and out through the trees and Toboe was asleep beside Tsume. Sakura took Kiba's hand and sat down beside Cheza and Tsume. Hige and Blue slowly walked over to the others and sat down, enjoying the silence.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Daughter of the Moon?" asked Sakura after a while and Cheza looked thoughtful, before she shook her head. The rest of the pack were just has confused and Sakura stood up. The pack watched as she pulled Cheza to her feet and they began to dance together.

Sakura's markings began to glow and she closed her eyes, feeling the ancient story come back to her. Cheza felt a rush of old knowldege come back to her and closed her eyes as well. Together the two flower maidens danced and sang softly:

_Tonto el que no entienda  
(A fool he is who doesn't understand)  
Cuenta una leyenda  
(A legend tells)  
Que una hembra gitana  
(That a gypsy woman)  
Conjuro a la Luna hasta el amanecer  
(Implored the moon)  
__Llorando pedía  
__(Weeping she begged)  
Al llegar el día  
(Till dawn)  
__Desposar un calé  
(To marry a gypsy man)  
_

Sakura felt herself smiling and she looked up at the moon, which seemed to embrace her, like a mother embraces their child. Cheza seemed to be having similiar thoughts because her moves become for free and fluid, more relaxed. Kiba watched Sakura with nothing short of adoration in his eyes, he glances at Tsume who seemed entranced by Cheza's movements and he smiled.

_Tendras a tu hombre piel morena  
__("You'll have your brown-skin man")  
__Desde el cielo habló la Luna llena  
(Spoke the Moon from the sky)  
Pero a cambio quiero  
__("But in return I want)  
El hija primero  
__(The first child)  
Que le engendres a él  
__(You have with him")  
Que quién su hija inmola  
__(One who sacrifices her child)  
Para no estar sola  
__(In order not to be alone)  
Poco le iba a querer  
__(Is not going to love it very much)_

Sakura raised her hands in the air and spun in a circle, unaware of the white blossoms that were beginning to bloom at her and Cheza's feet. Kiba and the pack did however notice and they smiled at one another. The road to Paradise was going to open, after all.

_Luna quieres ser madre  
__(Moon you want to be a mother)  
Y no encuentras querer  
__(And you can't find a love)  
Que te haga mujer  
__(Who makes you a woman)  
Dime Luna de plata  
__(Tell me, Moon of Silver)  
Que pretendes hacer  
__(what do you intend to do)  
Con un niño de piel  
__(With a child of flesh)  
Hija de la Luna  
__(Daughter of the Moon)_

* * *

Tsunade looked at Sarutobi, who had his back to her and she sighed. "Naruto and the genin are getting a litle stir crazy being stuck in the village for so long without missions", spoke Tsunade calmly and Sarutobi turned to look at her with wise, old eyes.

"Tsunade, I'm getting too old for this. My time as Hokage is coming to an end", he said and Tsunade stared at him with shocked eyes. "Tsunade, you will be the next Hokage", he said simply and Tsunade could only nod, she knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later.

_De padre canela nació un niña  
__(From a cinnamon-skinned father a daughter was born)  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
(White like an ermine's belly)  
Con los ojos grises  
__(With gray eyes)  
En vez de aceituna  
__(Instead of olive,)  
Niña albino de Luna  
__(Moon's albino daughter)  
Maldita su estampa  
__("Damn her appearance!)  
Este hija es de un payo  
__(Th is is not a gypsy man's daughter)  
Y yo no me lo callo  
__(And, you won't get away with this")_

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno sat in their house, feeling depressed and gulity. "Hikari, we never got the chance to tell her", said Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno patted his hand, soothingly.

Hikari Haruno looked nothing like her daughter, she had tanned skin with light blue eyes and dark hair. "Jin, it's okay. We can tell her when she gets back", said Hikari hopefully, but Mr. Haruno didn't looked convinced.

Jin Haruno had fair pale skin like his daughter, but that is where the similiarites ended. He had wild blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, he continued looking through Sakura's baby pictures unaware of the fact that he was crying.

"We never told her that she was adopted", he whispered in a broken voice and Hikari hugged her distressed husband.

_Luna quieres ser madre  
__(Moon you want to be a mother)  
Y no encuentras querer  
__(And you can't find a love)  
Que te haga mujer  
__(Who makes you a woman)  
Dime Luna de plata  
__(Tell me, Moon of Silver)  
Que pretendes hacer  
__(what do you intend to do)  
Con un niño de piel  
__(With a child of flesh)  
Hija de la Luna  
__(Daughter of the Moon)_

* * *

Quent stared up at the moon then directed his attention back to the road. He didn't know where he was going, without Blue finding the wolves was close to impossible but he was determined. His eyes widen slightly when he saw a young couple satting beside a car that had smoke coming off the hood. Using his better judgement, he pulled over and was surprised to see Cher.

Cher's eyes widen as well when she saw, who was driving but she wouldn't test fate. It was just pure bad luck that Hubb's car had decided to break down, and she didn't want things to get any worse than they already were, so she smiled at Quent and motioned for Hubb to come over.

"Hello again, Mr. Yaiden", she said politely and she heard Hubb scoff behind her. Cher elbowed Hubb in the stomach, effectively shutting him up, but her eyes never left Quent's.

Quent normally would just drive off, but he could alredy see Sakura's disappointed face in the back of his mind and he sighed. Without a word he unlocked the door of his Jeep and silently Cher and Hubb climbed in, not needing to be told twice.

"Where are you headed?" asked Cher and Quent was silent for a long time before he finally spoke, "I'm going after Sakura". Cher only nodded and introduced Hubb to Quent, then she explained to Hubb about the wolves and Sakura.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
(Believing to be dishonoured)_  
_Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
(The gypsy went to his wife, knife in hand)_  
_De quién es el hija?  
("Whose daughter is this?)_  
_Me has engañado fijo  
(I am sure you have decieved me")_  
_Y de muerte la hirió  
(And he stabbed her to death)_  
_Luego se hizo al monte  
(Then he went to mountain) _  
_Con el niña en brazos  
(With the child in his arms)_  
_Y allí le abandono  
(And abandoned__ it there)_

Darcia hated feeling emotions, and right now he felt confused. Confused and lost, which pissed him off immensely. Things were not turning out the way he wanted them too, first off the scientists were idiots for doing so many tests on Sakura when he strictly told them **one **a day. Secondly, Sakura wasn't suppose to try offer him comfort and try to befriend him, which lead to him lashing out at the poor girl. Thirdly, the airship under no circumstance was suppose to crash!

He stopped walking and looked up at the moon, which seemed to mock him with its elegance. It was so close, yet somehow out of reach. Darcia closed his eyes and balled up his fists in rage, it wasn't suppose to be this hard! Harmona's loving face flashed in his mind, but that failed to calm him down. He had lost sight on why he wanted to go to Paradise. His eyes snapped open and he howled loudly, becoming something neither human nor wolf.

_Luna quieres ser madre  
__(Moon you want to be a mother)  
Y no encuentras querer  
__(And you can't find a love)  
Que te haga mujer  
__(Who makes you a woman)  
Dime Luna de plata  
__(Tell me, Moon of Silver)  
Que pretendes hacer  
__(what do you intend to do)  
Con un niño de piel  
__(With a child of flesh)  
Hija de la Luna  
__(Daughter of the Moon)_

* * *

Sakura and Cheza continued to tell the story of the 'Daughter of the Moon', and the pack listened intently. Kiba began to put things together and he came up with the conclusion that Flower Maidens were 'Daughters of the Moon'. Lunar flowers bloomed brightly at Sakura and Cheza's feet and then began to float up into the air in the form of a path. Sakura and Cheza smiled and sang with more passion and the pack began to run around them in their wolf forms, howling in joy.

_Y en las noches que haya Luna llena  
(And nights when the moon is full)_  
_Será porque el niña esté de buenas  
(It's because the child is happy)_  
_Y si el niño llora  
(And if the child cries)_  
_Menguará la Luna  
(The moon will wane)_  
_Para hacerle una cuna  
(To make her a cradle)_  
_Y si el niña llora  
(And if the child cries)_  
_Menguará la luna  
(The moon will wane)_  
_Para hacerle una cuna  
(To make her a cradle)_

Sakura and Cheza stopped singing and dancing, the path of lunar flowers was there for everyone to see and Kiba took Sakura's hand in his own. Tsume did the same with Cheza and Toboe rushed ahead with a bright grin on his face. Hige and Blue were closed behind, and together the pack walked up the path. Sakura squeezed Kiba's hand gently and he smiled at her, softly.

"This is the path to Paradise", he said simply and everyone grinned, even Tsume. Sakura was about to speak when an inhuman howl penetrated the night and the flowers disappeared. Sakura and Cheza fell to their knees and covered their ears. Kiba kneeled down in front of Sakura tried to speak calming words to her, but the only thing Sakura and Cheza could hear was that terrible howling.

"Stop. It hurts this one, please stop", pleaded Cheza softly with tears rolling down her cheeks and Tsume held her close to him, not saying anything but still bringing comfort to the elder Flower Maiden.

Sakura couldn't speak and her eyes shone with unshed tears. Kiba wanted to do anything to stop her pain and his eyes widen when he began to feel some of her pain. Kiba pulled Sakura into hsi arms and without a moment of hesitation, he kissed her.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I'm a jerk for not updating, I apologize. My life is chaotic, very chaotic and my laptop crashed. So, yeah life's a bitch, but you learn to live with it. I promise to update sooner, please review!


	12. Taking Chances

**_Chapter 12: Taking Chances  
Recommend Song: Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Wolf's Rain! (Okay, this applies throughout the rest of the story this disclaimer is annoying to write)

* * *

**(Cheza's POV)**

This one was content being in Tsume's arms, this one felt loved and protected. Though this one's heart was crying out in pain for the howl of the wolf that was now damned. This one glanced in the direction of the other one and this one felt pity, because that one seemed to be in more pain than this one. This one was sad that the other one had to suffer so much, because of that one's selflessness.

Kiba seemed to share that one's pain as he held onto her tightly, it seemed Kiba was almost afraid to let go of that one. Tsume tightened his hold on this one and the pain slowly seemed to fade away, this one was thankful and this one laid her head on Tsume's shoulder. This one looked to the side to see Kiba kiss the other one.

The other one's eyes widened along with everyone else, but that one didn't pull away. Instead, that one kissed Kiba back while tears continued to her cheeks. That one pulled Kiba closer in a desperate attempt for comfort, and in return Kiba tightened his hold on that one. This one watched as Blue tackled Toboe to the ground and covered his eyes, and Hige stood with a shocked expression.

This one didn't realize that the terrible howling had stopped until Tsume pulled back and lifted this one's chin to see if this one was okay. This one nodded and smiled, but didn't leave Tsume's arms. This one was happy, this one had a sister and a pack. But, above all this one had a wolf that loved her and this one loved him in return.

Kiba and that one parted, but Kiba still did not release that one. That one sat still with thousands of emotions flickering through her eyes, before that one smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around Kiba, burying her face in his neck. Kiba's eyes widened at first, before he smiled and buried his face in that one's hair inhaling her scent.

"Blue, get off me! Please!" pleaded Toboe and Blue hastily got off Toboe before smiling apologetically, while Toboe looked at her confused. Hige laughed loudly and Blue smacked him upside his head, causing him to whine. Toboe, who was still confused walked over to Tsume and looked at him, quizzically. Tsume only smiled faintly and ruffled Toboe's hair, causing Toboe to blush in embarrassment.

This one felt Tsume shift so this one had her back to Tsume's chest, which was more comfortable for this one and Tsume. This one suddenly felt very tired and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the night and feeling the moon's strong rays shine down on this one and the pack. This one waited only a few moments, before sleep came and took this one away to a blissful place.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I don't know what's right and wrong anymore, but is that such a bad thing? I like Kiba, no, I **_love _**Kiba I'm certain of that. But, is it right? I mean I may be a Flower Maiden here, but what about at home? I am still a Kunoichi, but I'm also a Flower Maiden, can I really be both? Kiba was kissing a trail down my neck and I shivered, despite myself. Was it really okay to feel this way, to let one man, no, one **_wolf_** get such a reaction out of me?

I watched Cheza as she slept in Tsume's arms, who would have thought that those two would end up together? But, when I looked closely at Cheza I could clearly see how happy she was with Tsume. Could Kiba make me that happy? When I thought about it, it never occurred to me that he was the _**only**_ one that probably could make me happy.

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?" asked Kiba in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down my spine, he'd have to be blind and deaf to not notice the way he was affecting me. I leaned my back against a tree and shifted so Kiba's head was lying on my lap, while I ran my hands through his hair. It was soft and thick, it felt like fur and I laughed softly to myself.

"I was thinking about what will happen to everyone after we reach Paradise", I spoke softly and Kiba pulled my hand from his hair to kiss my wrist, sending electric jolts throughout my body. I looked down at him and he smiled at me, softly. Kami, how could this be wrong?

"Everyone will be happy, we'll leave this frozen wasteland behind and finally be able to rein free in our natural forms. And," Kiba interlaced his fingers with mine and looked at me with such love and adoration that it almost hurt, "you and I will be together, no one will take you away from me ever again".

My heart ached suddenly at his declaration and I quickly blank away tears that had begun to form in my eyes, why did his statement fill me with so much sorrow and guiltiness. Kiba sat up and pressed his forehead against mine, and I sighed softly hoping that he hadn't noticed my temporary sorrow. Our hands were still linked together and I closed my eyes, breathing softly. I felt his lips upon mine and I kissed him back, hesitantly.

His arm wrapped around my waist and his kiss became more rougher, more wolf-like. I parted my lips and his tongue darted into my mouth without a second thought, and I moaned. I reached up with my free hand and massaged him scalp, I heard him growl deep in his throat and I smiled against his lips. Our tongues danced a forbidden dance, both of us forgetting where we were.

So, I'm Sakura Haruno. A Kunoichi of Konohagakure, also known as Konoha or Village Hidden in the Leaves. But, here I'm Sakura Haruno. A Flower Maiden that will lead a pack of wolves to a beautiful place called Paradise, where wolves can rein free. I'm a Flower Maiden and a Kunoichi, but right at that moment when I was kissing Kiba, I was just Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno, a girl who was kissing the man that she loved with her entire heart.

* * *

It was raining in Konoha, Naruto liked the rain it allowed him to cry without anyone noticing. Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument with his head faced toward the sky, his tears mixing with the rain. Soon, he would be allowed to go after Sasuke and hopefully find clues on where Sakura disappeared to. Naruto closed his eyes and let the rain wash away his worries.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are crying, Gaki", murmured a familiar voice and Naruto grinned, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the mystery person.

"You know me well, Ero-Sennin", said Naruto after a short silence and he felt Jiraiya sit down next to him. The silence between the two was peaceful and Naruto opened his eyes to look at Jiraiya, who looked uncharacteristically serious.

"Tsunade-hime is worried about you, Naruto. She thought you weren't acting like your usual self, if you know what I mean", spoke Jiraiya and Naruto looked thoughtful, before he nodded.

"Tell Baa-chan not to worry, I'm fine. I guess I haven't been acting like my usual self", said Naruto with a shrug, before he turned to Jiraiya and grinned, his trademark foxy grin. Jiraiya laughed at his attics and Naruto's hair, before standing up.

"Naruto, don't forget if you ever need to talk we are all willing to listen. Hell, even Kakashi is give up his free time to talk to you, your not alone", said Jiraiya and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto could feel a small genuine smile form on his face and his heart felt lighter, he needed that talk. Suddenly, it seemed like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. The rain began to slow to a small drizzle, Naruto laid back as he suddenly became very drowsy and before he could even yawn, sleep was upon him carrying him into sweet peace.

**(Hinata's POV)**

I watched him sleep under the stars, the moon was no longer visible hidden behind the clouds. Naruto-kun he was always amazing in my eyes, so strong and determined, everything that I wasn't. But, sometimes when I looked at him, he would look so vulnerable and lonely that my heart would cry out for him. And, moments like this I would when he was at peace I would crave to be the one he wanted to share it all with.

I walked out from my hiding place and slowly approached his sleeping form, so beautiful and strong. Naruto-kun only wanted to be accepted and protect everyone, he was in a way just like me. I kneeled down in front of him and smiled softly, wishing silently that I had the guts to do this when he was awake. I moved a blonde strand of hair from out of his face and he didn't even flinch, instead he sighed softly and that made my heart leap for joy.

"Sakura-chan", he murmured and I sighed, but continued smiling. It hurt a little to know he still loved Sakura, but I was okay with that fact. I stroked his cheek softly and my eyes widened when I saw a tear fall on his cheek.

I touch my eyes with my free hand and surprisingly, I was crying. I bowed my head and I cried silently, for everything. I cried for Naruto-kun's pain, for Sakura and Sasuke's disappearance, for father's resentment, Neji-san's hatred, the village's suffering. I cried for everyone and everything, but not for myself. I refused to feel sorry for myself.

"Naruto-kun, I wish I had the guts to say this to you when your awake, but I can't. Maybe I can one day, but not now so here goes.............I love you", I whispered softly saying each word carefully, so I didn't stumble or stutter.

"I've always loved you, and I probably always will. Its okay if you don't love me, you knowing I exist and knowing that I'm your friend, well that's enough", I continued and even though I had tears streaming down my face, I smiled. This felt good, this felt right. I took his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and I leaned down.

"Naruto-kun, I know I'm probably a selfish person for doing this, but this is the only thing I can give you that probably has any value to me", I whispered and I felt heat flood to my face, and my heartbeat seemed to ring in my ears. "My first kiss is yours to keep", I whispered and quickly before I lost my nerve, I pressed my lips against his. Naruto-kun's lips were surprisingly soft and melded ours together, before quickly pulling back and disappearing into the safety of the trees.

I touched my lips and smiled, while watching over Naruto-kun. When he woke up, he wouldn't remember what had happened, but I would and that was enough. He wouldn't know that he carried my first kiss with him and that was fine, as long as Naruto-kun continued to be the sun of my day. I wouldn't mind being in his shadow, hiding from him, watching out for him. So long as Naruto-kun continued to himself, I would be his Guardian Angel.

* * *

**(Cher's POV)**

Quent had long ago fallen asleep after he stopped in an unknown rag-tag town to stay in a hotel, which left only me and Hubb up. I sat down on a shabby couch and flicked through my journals, not really reading but trying not to focus on Hubb. God, why did this man make me so stressed?

"Cher, maybe you should put the books down for the night and get some sleep. After all, who knows you might actually see a wolf tomorrow and you don't want to fall asleep during the experience, do you?" commented Hubb and I resisted the urge to scream in frustration, there it was his damn caring personality, always looking out for me.

I closed the journal that I had being trying to scan through, before I sighed and ran my hand through my hair that I had took out of its ponytail. Maybe, it was my fault after all, I mean he only wants the best for me and I treat him like crap. Hubb deserved better than me, and yet he loved me insanely, that both hurt me and pissed me off.

"Hubb, why are you doing this?" I murmured with my head in my hands, I couldn't stand to look at him, it was too much. He must have been confused because he didn't answer for a hile, before he laughed softly to himself.

"I love you, Cher. and, no matter how much you try to push me away, I'll always keep coming back and I'll always be there when you need me", he said softly and I felt him touch my shoulder, which made me flinch.

Those were the exact words I dreaded to hear and that proved how fucked up of a person I am. Fucked up and selfish, because even though I knew he deserved better I loved the fact that he kept coming back to me. I laughed bitterly to myself and wondered when I had turned into this type of person, the type of person who craved love and adoration but hated returning it.

"I won't ever love you, Hubb", I said and I knew exactly how much those words hurt him, that's why I said them. A sad, sorry, sadist bitch I had become and then Hubb said the two words, I knew he would say, "I know.

Hubb grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and I still avoided looking at him, because I refused to look at the hurt and pain that would surely be shining in his eyes. The hurt and pain that I was causing, but I couldn't stop. Hubb had become the center of my entire life, the only thing I know that will not change. Not matter how much I hurt him, how much i push him away, he'll always remain loyal to me. He was like a wolf and I was his Flower Maiden.

Hubb lead me to the bedroom that I was suppose to sleep in and helped me out of my jacket and shoes. Always thinking of me, he was everything I wanted to be, but couldn't. I sat on the bed and suddenly I was angry at him, at his entire being.

"Get out", I said and this time I made eye contact when he looked at me, but what I saw wasn't hurt and pain which I was grateful for, it was confusion. I continued to stare at him him and he nodded slowly, before leaving the room his eyes lingering before he completely left.

I bowed my head and screamed into the pillow on my bed, it was all his fault. Why couldn't he just leave me and never come back, he couldn't possibly know how much I depended on him! Angry tears rolled down my cheeks and balled up my fists, this wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair how I treated him and yet he continued to smile and laugh, like it was nothing. He could endure all my abuse and still in the end, only I was the one who was suffering its affects. My body racked with silent sobs and I closed my eyes, damn him. He loved me and I loved to hate him. I laugh bitterly the sound sounding weak in my own ears, which made me cry harder. If Hubb were to go away, I don't think I would be able to survive.

* * *

Darcia walked along the frozen ground his face blank, but his eyes shone with untamed rage and pain. He didn't remember what had made him so upset, but whatever it was it had to be eliminated. Darcia lifted his head to the hair and inhaled deeply, he caught the scent of lunar flowers and his mouth twisted into a cruel, feral smirk.

He walked toward the scent not caring of what laid ahead, his hatred seemed to increase every time he took a whiff of the flowery, sweet scent. Maybe, that was why he was so upset, the scent of lunar flowers seemed to taunt him and his eyes widened in anger, as he began to change. His wolf eye glowed with passionate fury and he raced into the winter wasteland.

Darcia felt powerful, he knew no man nor wolf could match up to him. In Darcia's mind a image of Sakura's face appeared alongside Harmona's and Darcia stumbled, but did not fall. What was the meaning of this!? Darcia who no longer had the ability to think or speak coherently shook his head to try to the the images out of his head.

Harmona stood in front of Darcia her beauty unmatched by everyone in Darcia's opinion, she was the sun. Harmona stood with her arms outstretched as if to embrace Darcia and he whined as if in pain, who were these people? Sakura replaced Harmona and Darcia growled as the scent of lunar flowers seemed to come from her, but the way she was looking at him distacted him. He couldn't pinpoint the emotion, but he knew he hated it.

Darcia snarled and tried to snap at her image, but she continued to stare at him with the same exact expression, almost mocking. Sakura wasn't as radiant as Harmona, but she had her own unique beauty to her. She had her own natural light that seemed to give her a silver glow, and her markings only seemed to enhance her beauty, she was the moon.

Darcia finally couldn't stand it anymore and forcibly pushed the images away, before he howled and ran even faster in the direction of the lunar flower scent. He no longer had his humanity and his instincts were just as lost, there was no hope in Darcia's heart. His life was a hollow shell and he only lived to elminate everything that got in his way. To him, Paradise never had seemed closer.


	13. Risking Everything

____

_**Chapter 13: Risking Everything  
**__**Recommend Song: Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**_

__

* * *

_Sakura and Darcia stood face to face, the cursed Flower Maiden and the damned wolf. A cool breeze blew, but the two remained locked in a staring contest. Sakura bowed her head and Darcia took a step forward, his eyes blank as ever. No one was there, no Kiba, no Cheza, no pack, only Darcia and Sakura. Sakura shook her head and whispered inaudible words, before looking back at Darcia with tears in her eyes._

_Sakura spoke words to Darcia, but he couldn't hear her. Darcia took another step forward, and Sakura's eyes widened. The gray clouds blocked out the sun's rays and it began to snow, Darcia didn't seem to notice. Sakura looked up at the sky and reached up, causing Darcia's eyes to widen. Sakura's marking began to glow faintly and an ethereal silver glow seemed to surround her._

_Sakura closed her eyes and breathed softly, feeling calm and at peace. The snow felt surprisingly warm and opened her eyes and brought her arms back to her sides, before looking back at Darcia. Sakura took a step towards Darcia and held out a hand to him, a kind smile on her face. Darcia's entire body went rigid and he stared at Sakura, coldly._

_Darcia growled and his head began to hurt, Sakura continued to smile at him and he glared at her. Darcia held his head in his hands and fell to his knees, his head felt like it was going to explode. Sakura approached Darcia and kneeled down in front of him, reaching out tentatively to touch his hand. Darcia snarled at her when he felt her touch him, but Sakura merely smiled and gently pulled his hands away from his head._

_Darcia looked into Sakura's eyes and she smiled at him, while running her hands through his long silky hair. Darcia felt a sharp tug in his chest and Sakura wrapped her arms around him, comforting and protecting. Darcia relaxed against her touch and closed his eyes, feeling calm and loved. Loved? Could Sakura really love him? Darcia opened his eyes to see a faint image of Harmona appear behind Sakura, only to vanish quickly. Yes, maybe Sakura was his Harmona, his true love._

_

* * *

_

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

Why couldn't everything stay peaceful? I wanted to be happy, I wanted to be strong, I wanted to stay. But, nothing was that simple, it never was. I kept feeling a pulling sensation in my mind, as if I wasn't suppose to be with Kiba and the pack yet. It hurt, everday it seemed to get worse and everday I would smile at Kiba and say I was fine. But, I wasn't and it was killing me inside to lie to them.

How long had I been in this world? Time seemed to escape me these days, but that was okay. I looked up at the sky and continued walking down the barren ice covered land, it began to snow again. I wondered what Kiba and the pack would think when they awoke and found me gone. Would they look for me? Would they call me a traitor? Would they hate me?

I was so tired. Why did it seem that no matter how hard you try to make peace and be happy, it could slip through your fingers at a minutes notice? I slipped on the ice and I fell face forward, not bothering to try to get up. Was it so wrong to give up? I hate being uncertain and not knowing what to do with my life. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I grasped handful of snow, as I struggled to my feet.

I didn't want to be afraid. I struggled onward, the snow flying around me in whirlwind of frozen flurry. I looked up at the dreary sky and sighed, icy breath forming in the air. I could fell the ground begin to rumble and I sighed, Kami why me? I could see cars zoom toward me in the distance, I looked down at my hand and balled it up into a fist.

The soldiers got out of the vehicle and surounded me, pointing guns and I shook my head. These people were persistent, I'd give them that. I could hear one of the men shouting orders and the soliders rushed at me, all determined. Suddenly, I started thinking about Darcia and how lonely he seemed, it nearly tore my heart apart, but I endured the pain.

"_And if I try to save him, my whole world would cave in_", I whispered to myself as I jumped back to avoid being captured by the soldiers, I saw an opening and I gathered up as much strength as I could, bracing myself as vines shot out of the ground and rendered most of the soldiers either critically injured or unconscious.

I sharp pain in my chest and I coughed, wincing when I saw my blood hit the snow. I wiped my mouth and started to run, trying to put as much distance between the soldiers and myself. Darcia was still on my mind as I continued to run, but I didn't know why. I could feel an unwanted wetness on my face and I felt a sob build up in my throat, I didn't know what to do.

"_A tradegy with more damage than a sould should see. So, should I try to change him?_", I didn't know where these words were coming from, but they all seemed directed towards Darcia. I shook my head and continued running, I just didn't know and I don't think I ever wanted to.

___

* * *

_

Kiba's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, feeling a strong sense of loss wash over him. He slowly sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust before he looked around, only to find that Sakura was gone. Kiba leapt to his feet and turned his nose up in search for her scent, but he could detect nothing. Tsume opened his eyes when Kiba began pacing, making Tsume feel agitated.

"Kiba, what's the problem?" growled Tsume with a edge on his tone for being woken up and Kiba snarled at him in response, which caused Tsume's eyes to widen in shock. Tsume looked around and he noticed that Sakura was gone, but so was Toboe. Tsume carefully lifted his head up so he wouldn't disturb the his sleeping Flower Maiden.

"Sakura and Toboe are both gone, so what do you propose we do?" asked Tsume and Kiba shook his head, as he looked up at the sky. The snow gently kissed his face and Kiba resisted the urge to howl, it would only upset the others. He wanted to go look for Sakura and Toboe, but he knew he had to keep the others safe, first.

Tsume looked at Kiba and sighed before running his hand through his hair. "Kiba, just go. I know you want to, I'll look after everyone while your gone. Just make sure you bring both of them back and yorself back in one piece", said Tsume and Kiba looked at Tsume, before nodding his thanks. Kiba took off running without another word and Tsume shook his head, before a small smile graced his face. Kiba would bring them both back.

"That one is troubled", whispered Cheza's voice behind Tsume and he turned around to see his Flower Maiden wide awake with a sorrowful expression on her face. Tsume kneeled down in front of her and caressed her cheek in one of his rare shows of affection.

"That one can't help but leave, because that one wants to help everyone. That one's heart is too caring, that will sacrifice oneself in order to save another", said Cheza and she leaned into Tsume's touch. Tsume listened to Cheza's every word and frowned when he saw a single tear slip down her cheek.

Cheza closed her eyes and placed her forehead against Tsume's, while gripping the front of his jacket. Tsume used his thumb to brush away Cheza's tear and he held her close, he knew he couldn't protect Cheza from everything. But, he could damn well try.

______

* * *

_Darcia laid in Sakura's arms as she ran her hand through his hair, softly. Darcia looked up at Sakura and she smiled, Sakura reminded him so much of Harmona that it almost hurt, but that was okay. As long as Sakura loved him, everything was okay. He reached up to touch Sakura's face and she leaned into his touch, the smile never leaving her face._

_Sakuar opened he rmouth to speak, but Darcia couldn't understand the words. He sat up and Sakura looked at him confused and slightly worried, he wanted to test something. Before Sakura could react, Darcia's lips were upon hers, fierce and demanding. Sakura didn't fight or pull away, instead she wrapped her arms around Darcia and deepened the kiss._

_Darcia laid Sakura on her back and pulled away, staring into her eyes. He didn't know what he was looking for, but whatever it was he must have found it because he suddenly foudn himself kissing her frantically, almost pleading. Sakura surrendered herself to Darcia and he in returned took all that she had to offer, his kisses became more passionate instead of desperate and his touch tender and soft, almost loving._

_Sakura and Darcia broke apart, when the need for air became too great. Darcia leaned over top of her panting, but careful not to crush her with his weight. Sakura looked very innocent to him, and he didn't want to change that so he got up. Sakura sat up and looked at Darcia confused, but he just nuzzled her neck and Sakura didn't question any further. _

_Darcia breathed in her unique scent, lunar flower and something just distinctly her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, afraid to let go. Darcia didn't want to be alone, and no matter what he wouldn't give up Sakura. His instincts were telling him that something was off, but he ignored it. He ignored all logic and just focused on that moment in time._

* * *

The odd trio of Quent, Cher and Hubb continued their journey on looking for the wolves and Flower Maidens. Quent lit a cigarette and brought it up to his lips, before taking a long drag and releasing smoke. He really hadn't on intended to keep Cher and Hubb with him, but he couldn't just abandon them out in the middle of nowhere.

A long time ago, when he was his old self he would have in a heartbeat. But, ever since he had met Sakura something inside of him had changed. Quent Yaiden wanted to change, to be someone better and more caring. He wanted to be someone that Sakura could look up to, that when Sakura looked at him ahe would smile and say, "I'm happy that I have met you, Pops."

Hubb looked at Quent, who had a small smile on his face while he dwelled in his thoughts and then he focused his attention on Cher. Cher Degre, Hubb loved that woman with his entire being and no matter how cruelly she treate dhim, he knew he always would. Hubb watched as Cher played with her cell phone and he couldn't help but wonder how had it come to this?

Hubb was a strictly factual person and he didn't believe in wolves or Flower Maidens, but he would believe in little green men if it meant that Cher would be by his side. Hubb sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair, life was just too complicated sometimes.

Cher continued to focus on her phone, she could feel Hubb's stare on the back of her head and it annoyed her to no end. Why must this man try so hard? Cher snapped her phone closed and looked out the window, watching as the frozen landscape zoomed by. Was Cheza really out there somewhere? Were the wolves protecting her? And, what about this new Flower Maiden, was she okay and protected liek Cheza?

Cher had so many questions, but very little answers and it pissed her off. She was used to having research to look for answers, but out here it wa slike she was blind and had no way to prove right and wrong. Fact and fiction. Cher thought she saw a flash of pink in the corner of her eye and she turned, only to see a girl with bright pink hair, about in her teens running parallel to the car at an almost inhuman speed.

"Quent look!" exclaimed Cher and Quent quickly snapped out of his thoughts to focus on what Cher was pointing to. Quent's eyes widened and he turned the car do it was heading in the girl's direction. Hubb wondered what the commotion wa sabout, but didn't dare speak up. He would soon found out that Flower Maidens and wolves weren't so fictional, after all.

* * *

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

I continued to run, no entirely sure where I was. The snow kept getting in my eyes and I failed to see the car that suddenly skidded to a stop in front of me, out of pure instinct I jumped up using the hood of the car as a handspring and I cartwheeled over the car landing in a crouching position. I quickly spun around on my guard and my eyes widen when I saw a familiar face.

"P-pops", I whispered and he smiled at me, holding his arms wide open and I ran to him hugging him with all my might. I didn't know why, but I suddenly found myself crying as he comforted me and told me how everything would be alright.

"Sakura, I've come to take you home", he said and I looked at him with wide eyes before pulling out of his embrace. Home? No, I couldn't go back. I had to keep moving forward, never back.

"Pops, I can't go back. I have to help Kiba and the pack. And, Darcia", I stopped myself there and bowed my head. What about Darcia? I had no obligation to help him, no personal feelings for him like I did with Kiba and the pack. Yet, evertime I thought of the blank look in hsi eyes I felt my heart tear. I had to help him, there might not be any obligation or personal feeling, but I had to be there for him. It was unexplainable.

"Excuse me, Miss Sakura. I'm Cher Degre and I am a scientist, I used to study Cheza. Have you come into contact with the wolves?" asked a very pretty woman and I just stared at her, noticing how close the man was standing behind her. Lovers, perhaps?

Pretty as she was, I didn't trust her. What did she want with the pack? Would she try to hurt Cheza? There were too many unanswered questions and I wouldn't risk the packs life on a gamble. I shook my head and Quent looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. Cher didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anything.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Hubb Lebowski. It is very nice to meet you", said the man standing behind Cher, he was pretty handsome in his own way. He had a bright smile on his face, which reminded me of Rock Lee in a bittersweet way. I gave him a small smile, but my smile quickly disappeared when I heard a familiar howl behind me.

My blood ran cold and I slowly turned around to a familiar wolf running towards me, with a joyful expression on his face. I heard the distinctive 'click' sound of a gun and I turned around to stop, whoever had the gun. But, I was too late late and the sound of a gun being fired, rang in my ears. I stared at Hubb, who held a gun in his quivering hand with a look of horror and disbelief on his face.

I turned around and ran towards the motionless wolf in the snow, tears streaming down my cheeks. I kneeled down beside him and placed my hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding, but nothing seemed to be working. I cried and shook my head, not wanting to believe this was happening. This was all my fault, he was dying because of me.

**"TOBOE!" **

* * *

_Darcia was chasing Sakura, she glanced back at him and flashed him a smile. Darcia determined to catch his prey kicked up his spped, but he didn't change into his wolf form, there was no need. He knew Sakura wouldn't try to leave him. Darcia eventually caught up with Sakura, but she tripped and fell causing them both to fall and roll in the snow with Darcia ending up pinning Sakura on the ground, leaning ove rtop of her._

_Sakura's chest rose up and down in a rhythmic pattern, and icy mist formed when she let out a small breath. Darcia kissed her and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, massaging his scalp. Darcia's tongue trailed along her bottom lip and Sakura opened her mouth allowing her entrance, where he took full adavantage of. His tongue explored the inside of Sakura's mouth before coaxing hers into an exotic dance._

_Darcia's mouth left Sakura's as he kissed up and down her neck, leaving various love bites and marks. Sakura sighed softly and leaned her head back to allow Darcia more access to her neck. Darcia pulled back and Sakura caressed his cheek, before standing up much to his confusion. She turned and smiled at him, before a howl sounded through the air and Darcia's eyes widened._

_Sakura seemed to fade away and Darcia reached out to her with a desperate look on his face, but she just continued to smile. Darcia shook his head and shouted inaudible words at her to which Sakura just shook her head and closed her eyes. A faint glow surrounded her and Darcia continued to shout at her, but the words could not be heard. Sakura whispered two words to Darcia and stared at her, with a desperate look on his face. _

_I'm sorry._

**Warning: There is Darcia/Sakura in this chapter, so don't complain to me.**


	14. Correcting Mistakes

_**Chapter 14: Correcting Mistakes  
**__**Recommend Song: Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis**_

_**(Toboe's POV)**_

I could faintly hear someone shouting my name. Ah, I know that voice. That soft, familiar voice that I've come to adore. Sakura. I hope her and Kiba are happy together, Kiba better make her happy or I won't forgive him. I forced my eyes open and I saw the sight of Sakura crying, while pleading for me to stay with her. Didn't she know that crying only made me feel sad? I focused on maintaining my human form and I reached up to touch Sakura's cheek, she placed her hand on mine.

"Toboe, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" she cried and I mustered up all the strength I had to smile at her. She really did look better when she was smiling, not crying.

"Sakura, don't cry", I whispered and the man, Quent, touched Sakura's shoulder. Sakura shook him off and hugged me, regardless of my bloodied state.

"Sakura, I'm tired", I whispered in her ear and I could feel silent sobs rack her body. Sakura, don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Please smile.

I could feel a warm sensation fill me and I closed my eyes, everything seemed to fade away. Sakura's voice seemed to fade away and I felt a small smile form on my face, she would be okay I just knew it. I'm happy that my last moments are with Sakura. Sakura, take the pack to Paradise and be happy.

* * *

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

Toboe's body went limp in my arms and my eyes widened as I looked at his young peaceful face, almost as if he were sleeping. But, I knew that he wasn't sleeping. Toboe slowly reverted back to his wolf form and I balled up my fists in his fur. He couldn't do this to me, to the pack. Toboe wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead! Pops pulled on me to try to move me away, but I wouldn't respond.

"Hubb, look at what you did!" shouted the woman named Cher and I looked back to see her red-faced shouting at the man with the gun.

I felt sick when I saw the gun; in Konoha we didn't use such weapons. We didn't see a need to, but now I realize just how effective those things are. Sure, when I got hit it hurt like hell, but it healed. Toboe has been shot in the chest, he wasn't going to heal. I slowly stood up and glanced at Toboe's motionlessly body on the snow covered ground. I looked up at the sky and not much to my surprise, it began to snow.

"C-cher, I just reacted. I didn't mean to", Hubb tried to explain, but stopped short when I walked up to him.

"Why did you shoot?" I asked quietly and Hubb looked a mixture of terror and remorse, which I decided to ignore. He took a step back and I watched him closely, noticing that he had yet to release his grip on the gun.

"I really didn't expect to see a real wolf, it caught me off guard. I'm sorry", he pleaded with pure sincerity in his voice and I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. I couldn't stay mad at Hubb even though he did shoot Toboe, I just couldn't.

I fell to my knees and balled up my fists in the snow, crying my eyes out. I didn't want this to happen; I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Everything was my fault; it always ended up being my fault. Kami, had to be testing me because I don't remember ever doing anything in my life to deserve this much heartache and pain. I heard Pops gasp and I lifted my head to see him staring at something in the distance. I wiped the tears from my eyes so I could see clearly and my heart seemed to stop when I saw who was running toward us. Darcia.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Kiba all stood in front of the Hokage with similar anxious expressions on their faces. Sarutobi and Tsunade gazed at the young genin with blank expressions on their faces. Tsunade handed a scroll to Shikamaru and watched as he clutched it in his hand.

"You were all gathered here to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Do whatever it takes but do NOT kill him, are we clear? Shikamaru is your squad captain, and I expect you to listen to him. This mission is A-ranked at best, so I advise you all to be prepared. Be ready to leave within an hour, if don't have any questions, you are dismissed!" stated Sarutobi and the five genin all chorused with a loud, "Hai!"

The genin all left the tower, well everyone except Shikamaru and Naruto. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the two, but didn't say anything. Sarutobi sighed and pulled his pipe away from his lips, before nodding at Shikamaru and Naruto to speak. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why they were there.

"Oi, Baa-chan when will we go after Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto in a low voice and Tsunade sighed, along with Sarutobi. Sarutobi would be lying if he said he didn't see that one coming.

"Naruto, you have to understand that we don't know anything about the whereabouts of Sakura. And, even if we did who's to say that she would even want to come back", Tsunade tried to reason, and Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Shikamaru beat him to it.

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama it is you who does not know Sakura like the rest of us. Sakura wouldn't betray Konoha, she wouldn't leave her family and friends behind", said Shikamaru coolly and Tsunade's eyes widened along with Naruto's. It seemed that the entire Konoha 12 weren't going to give up on Sakura.

"I see. I'm sorry if I have offended you, we will talk about the retrieval mission for Sakura Haruno after you finish this mission. Are we clear?" spoke Tsunade in a strong voice and Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded. Without a doubt, Tsunade would make a fine Hokage.

* * *

Cheza screamed. Tsume was abruptly woken out of his peaceful sleep, when Cheza screamed. Blue was on her knees in pain and was covering her ears, but Hige looked sick. Cheza continued to scream and Tsume wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her, but nothing seemed to be working. Hige stood up on shaking legs and he looked at Tsume, with a pain stricken face. Blue looked at Hige and touched his arm in a show of support.

"I smell Toboe's blood and there's a lot of it", spoke Hige in a grave voice, which a huge difference from his usual loud and humorous self. Tsume's eyes widened and he glanced at Cheza, who had stopped screaming but was still crying.

Tsume stood up and picked up Cheza bridal style. Without a single word Hige took off running in the direction of Toboe's scent, with Blue at his heels. Tsume kept pace with Hige, not once faltering in his step. Icy wind whipped their faces, but they didn't care and soon they noticed another familiar scent mixed with Toboe's. Tsume growled deep in his chest and glanced down at Cheza, who looked sick.

The scent of a traitor, which was all Tsume's mind, could focus on. The other Flower Maiden that had left for unknown reasons, the Flower Maiden that could very well be the reason behind Toboe's death. Tsume didn't care what Kiba's feelings for the other Flower Maiden were, all he knew was that if Toboe was hurt. Sakura would very well pay, with her life.

_**(Cheza's POV)**_

This one felt sick. This one knew that the time was coming, that this one was going to have to open Paradise soon. This one knew that Toboe was gone, this one was very sad and this one could feel the others pain, especially Tsume's. This one hoped that Tsume wouldn't do anything rash; this one doesn't want to see Tsume hurt. This one knows that Tsume blames the other one, the different one. This one knows that it wasn't the other one's fault, but even if this one were to tell Tsume, he would not listen to this one.

"Tsume, I bet he's okay. I mean the kid's pretty tough and he wouldn't just give up like that, plus he looks up to you. He wouldn't want to disappoint you like that", spoke Blue in a hopeful voice, but this one knew that she didn't mean what she said. She knew that Toboe was gone, as well.

This one looked up at the gray sky and then at Tsume's face. Tsume looked so lost and confused; it hurt this one to see Tsume like that. This one reached up and touched Tsume's face, but he flinched away at this one's touch. That hurt this one, but this one didn't say anything. This one managed a weak smile at Tsume, before closing this one's eyes and relaxing against Tsume's strong chest. This one could hear Tsume's heartbeat, strong like he was.

"The scent is getting stronger, can you smell it?" asked Hige and Tsume nodded, along with Blue who looked ill. This one felt the same, this one wanted to scream and cry, but this one refrained from doing so, because this one didn't want to hurt the others. This one wished to just open Paradise and escape this world.

* * *

Sakura watched as Darcia ran towards them, and it felt like the world had stopped. The wind caused her hair to brush wildly against her face, but she didn't seem to mind. Quent looked at Sakura's frozen form and he turned in the direction she was looking, only to see another wolf running towards them. This one didn't look friendly, nor did it seem familiar to Quent. Sakura looked at Quent and hugged him quickly, before running off in a direction away from him and the wolf.

Sakura knew Darcia would kill Quent and the others without a second thought, so she ran. She stumbled at first, but gradually picked up her speed. She could hear Quent's voice calling out behind her, but she didn't stop running. She wouldn't risk anymore lives; she wouldn't have any more people die because of her. Sakura glanced back just in time to see Darcia leap up at her with fangs gleaming dangerously.

Sakura's eyes widen and she took a step back, only to have the ice break beneath her. A giant hole formed and Darcia bit deeply into Sakura's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain as they both fell black into oblivion. Sakura instinctively wrapped her arms around Darcia's neck and looked up at the hole's opening, where she heard many voices shouting. A howl with angst sounded through the night and Sakura closed her eyes, with a bitter smile on her face.

_**(Kiba's POV)**_

I watched as Darcia and Sakura fell into the unknown, my heart felt like it was being ripped into two. I watched as the old man, Quent, cried softly to himself. I turned to look at the corpse of one of my fellow pack mates and once again felt the feeling of loss wash over me. I lifted my head and howled in pain and sorrow, I hadn't been fast enough. The woman, who had once studied Cheza, turned to look at me and her eyes widened. The man beside her seemed to go pale, but I paid him no mind.

I looked towards where Sakura and Darcia had fallen; there was a small chance that Sakura and Darcia had survived. Even though the chances were slim, I had to be certain that she was truly gone. I focused on retaining my human form and I heard the woman gasp in shock, but I ignored her. I started to walk towards the hole, but Quent grabbed my arm. I started to growl, but stopped short when I saw his expression.

"Bring her back, no matter what. I don't care if it's just her corpse, bring her back", he pleaded with me and I stared at him, before nodding once. He let me go and I began to run towards the hole, no matter what happened to me, I would bring her back.

I ran as fast as my human body would allow me and I jumped through the hole, with determination in my heart. Sakura was alive. She just had to be, because I had promised that we would go to Paradise together, and that wasn't a promise I was ready to break. Sakura, just wait a little longer for me.

* * *

_Sakura was floating in a dark space going nowhere, but at the same time seeing everything. She could see Konoha, she could see Freeze City, she could see Naruto, and she could see Kiba. Sakura could see her past life and the life that she could've had. Sakura could see it all and it left her feeling hollow and very alone. Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself in a sad attempt for self comfort._

_**"Are you really just going to give up?" **__asked a voice and Sakura opened her eyes only to see an exact replica of herself. The other Sakura was frowning lightly at the real Sakura, as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_Sakura stared at her doppelganger before looking at the scenes of her life once more. She watched the scene where she and Toboe were playing tag and Toboe had tripped falling against her, causing them both to fall with Toboe landing on top of her. The real Sakura laughed softly to herself at the nice memory, before turning to her doppelganger._

_"I don't deserve to see them. All I've done was cause them pain and trouble. I'm more of a burden here than I was in Konoha, maybe I'm not needed anywhere. Maybe, I am just a waste of space", whispered the real Sakura and the other Sakura shook her head, sadly. _

_**"If you truly believe that then you're more of a baka than Naruto is. You are needed more than you think, trust me. I know, because I'm you. I'm the Inner you, the you that you hide away due to fear of rejection. Sakura you are very important to everyone you meet, you affect people in ways that isn't humanly possible", **__spoke Inner Sakura with a hint of pride in her voice. Sakura smiled at her Inner, before looking at another scene of her life._

_Sakura was sitting with Team 7 in Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto was promptly inhaling bowls of ramen. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto in disgust, while Kakashi simply read is book with an amused expression on his face. The real Sakura smiled as she watched the scene fade only to be replaced with a scene with her and Kiba in it. Inner Sakura smiled in accomplishment as she watched the real Sakura reach out for the memory of her and Kiba kissing._

_"I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I want to be strong, so I can protect my precious people. I want make up for my mistakes, I want to be someone who that everyone can be proud of", spoke the real Sakura with determination in her voice. _

_Inner Sakura grinned before taking the real Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at her Inner and wore a matching grin, suddenly the scenes of Sakura's life seemed to speed up to the point where they became blurs. Sakura and Inner Sakura both looked up at the scenes of their lives that sped by._

_**"Time to go back, Sakura. Make everyone proud, become stronger", **__spoke Inner Sakura as the real Sakura began to blur just like the scenes of their lives. Sakura smiled and nodded, while closing her eyes. She would become stronger, not just for everyone else but for herself as well._

* * *

Author's Note:** (IMPORTANT!)**Sorry for the late update, but I didn't forget about this story. Actually, I'm close to finishing it, still debating whether or not to make a sequel, but whatever I'll you all decide that, 'okay. Summer break, that means I'm going on vacation. Vacation + Me = No computer and/or Internet access. Sorry, people. Anyways, thanks to all of you who actually review. Your opinions make me happy and I'm glad that you like this story. Anyways, enough with my rant. Please review and if you feel the need to flame me and/or my story, well then **GET A NEW HOBBY! **


	15. Unacceptable Losses

_**Chapter 15: Unacceptable Losses  
**__**Recommend Song: Adiemus by Karl Jenkins**_

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped opened and her markings glowed faintly in the darkness of the underground cave. She slowly sat up, wincing in pain at her injuries. Sakura looked around, but couldn't see Darcia anywhere, which left a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked at her injured shoulder and sighed, before rising to her feet. She could worry about everything else later, but first she had to find Darcia before he found the others.

Sakura sprinted down a cave tunnel looking for a way out, before stopping short when she felt her heart ache, painfully. She gasped for air and leaned against the cave wall for support, while clutching her chest where her heart was. Sakura coughed violently into her hand, and she didn't have to be able to see in the dark to know that blood was on her hand. Sakura was panting heavily as she pushed herself away from the wall. She would not be weak, she wouldn't give up.

_**(Blue's POV)**_

We made it to where Toboe's and Sakura's scents had disappeared. My eyes widened when I saw Pops, but my shock quickly turned into sorrow when I saw Toboe's motionless body on the ground. I turned to Tsume, who looked a mixture of shocked, sad, angry and just plain confused. It hurt me to see one of my own so torn and sad, but it hurt much more to know the cause of the pain.

Cheza stepped out of Tsume's arms and approached Toboe's fur with tears in her eyes. She knelt down in front of him and stroked his fur softly, murmuring softly in the ancient flower language that only she and Sakura knew. I looked around and saw that Pops had puffy red eyes, like he had been crying. Then two familiar scents hit me, one was Kiba. I could now understand why we had heard his howl of angst.

The other scent was an unwelcome one, it was Darcia's. I looked at Hige and he had his head bowed, with his hands balled up into fists. I could understand his pain; I touched his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him in comfort. Tsume took on his wolf skin and raised his head to the moon. He howled. I soon found myself crying and both Hige and I took on our wolf skin to howl along with Tsume. Cheza had yet to move from her spot near Toboe, but she wasn't crying anymore.

I heard an enraged howl in the distance and I turned my head to see a blur of fur running towards us at a remarkable speed. Tsume crouched in front of Cheza, protectively and growled with his hackles raised. Cheza stood up and looked at the approaching enemy with fear in her eyes. I knew that scent, we all knew it too well. Darcia. He was like no creature, I had ever seen. Not a man, nor a wolf.

As Darcia approached us, I turned to Tsume who had shifted back to his human guise. "Tsume, take Cheza to the top of the mountain! We either open Paradise now or never! Hige, you go with him. I'll keep Darcia busy", I commanded and Tsume looked hesitant, before looking at nodding. He picked up Cheza and ran off and I turned to Hige, who was staring at me with intensity that I wasn't used too.

"Blue, I'm staying with you. You can argue all you want, but I'm not leaving you", he spoke in a serious voice, with a tone that I knew he meant what he said.

I smiled at him softly and nodded my head; I felt better knowing that Hige was with me. I turned to Pops and the two humans that I didn't know. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped short when I heard a loud, angry snarl. I turned my attention back to Darcia and my eyes widened when he suddenly seemed to be only a few feet away from us. He had to be twice the size of a normal sized wolf that was certain. So, how could anything that big be so fast?

I was confused when I noticed his attention wasn't on me or Hige, then I realized that he was aiming for the humans. Pops! Before, I knew what I was doing. I had exchanged my human guise for my wolf skin and I was running towards Pops, to protect him from Darcia. I didn't think about the consequences or what would happen to me, I just knew one thing: Protect Pops.

* * *

Sasuke's retrieval team raced through the gates of Konoha, not wasting anytime. Kiba was in the front tracking Sasuke by his scent, followed by Shikamru, then Naruto, Chouji and finally Neji. Each of the genin had an important role to play in this mission and Shikamaru was determined to make this mission a success. Naruto's eyes shone with hard determination as he kept at an easy pace, while trying not to pass Shikamaru.

"I smell Sound Shinobi up ahead, along with Sasuke. I can also smell blood and lots of it", Kiba spoke in a serious tone and Shikamaru swore under his breath.

"If you smell blood, then that means there has to be some sort of combat up ahead. If we were to stop by there we good gather vital information", explained Shikamaru and Neji looked deep in his thoughts, before snapping his gaze to Shikamaru.

"If we we're to stop, that would give Sasuke enough time and distance to cross the border", said Neji and Naruto growled under his breath, unaware that his eyes had flickered red for a moment. He wasn't about to let Sasuke get away, he didn't care if he had to break the bastard's arms and legs to bring him back.

"Then we go after Sasuke, but the Sound shinobi will probably be more alert due to the attack. Which means they will probably be expecting us", spoke Shikamaru in a grave tone, which caused Chouji to gulp.

"Which most likely means we'll be facing a lot of traps and ambushes", conceded Neji and Kiba's eyes widened, but he didn't falter in his step.

"If anyone gets in my way, I'll kill them! There's no way I'm letting Sasuke go to Orochimaru!" snapped Naruto and Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. There was no way they could allow Sasuke to get away, even if it meant they had to kill. After all, shinobi are just tools for war and killing is what they do best.

_**(Kiba's POV)**_

Naruto has changed; he has gotten stronger and surprisingly smarter. Well I couldn't blame him; both of his teammates are gone. One was leaving voluntarily and the other had just disappeared. My eyes widen as the enemy's scent was suddenly all around us and I shouted for everyone to stop.

"The Sound shinobi's scent is all over the place", I relayed to Shikamaru once everyone had stopped and his eyes widened. He pointed up and I turned my attention to what he was pointing at. It looked like an explosive seal to me.

"I can see five more of these, this makes it an advanced form of a barrier seal", spoke Neji with his Byukgan activated and I stared at him. What the hell did that mean? Couldn't he explain it so those of us who weren't geniuses could understand, too?

"It's a form of ninjustu trap. Seal-type traps are triggered when an enemy enters encircled by the trap seals", explained Shikamaru and I swore under my breath. This was gonna take some time to get pass, time that we didn't necessarily have.

We jumped down from the trees and I sighed, this was gonna take up some major time. I looked around and was about to take a step forward, but was stopped when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I turned around to ask what the problem was, but Naruto's serious face shut me up.

"Kiba, watch where you're stepping, Shikamaru explained that this place was rigged with traps", spoke Naruto in a low tone and I looked back at where I was about to step, only to see a barely visible wire. I gulped and nodded at Naruto in thanks, one wrong move and that would've been our entire mission along with our lives.

* * *

Blue jumped in Darcia's way, protecting Quent and time seemed to slow down for everyone. Darcia's jaws locked around Blue's throat, while she was still in mid air and he twisted his body in an almost impossible angle. A sickening 'snap' sounded through the still air and Blue didn't utter a sound, blood matted her fur and Darcia threw her to the side. Blue's entire body twitched once, before stopping its movement altogether.

Hige stared at Blue's motionless body with wide eyes, before he turned his attention to Darcia. Hige began to see red, all of the hatred and pain he felt was directed towards Darcia and he charged. Cher watched with her hand over her mouth and Hubb watched with fear in his eyes, Quent looked conflicted and confused.

"You two go and help that Flower Maiden, I'll stay", spoke Quent quietly as he loaded his gun. Cher nodded with tears in her eyes and she ran off in the direction that Tsume had gone, with Hubb following close behind.

Hige was thrown back by Darcia with blood matted in his fur, but he still stood up. Hige's front right leg had a bad gash on it causing him to limp, but he charged at Darcia regardless of his handicap. Quent set his gun up and put a scope on it for a better shot; he aimed at Darcia waiting for a shot.

Darcia clamped down on Hige's shoulder and tossed him to the ground with ease. A bullet grazed Darcia's side and he turned his attention to Pops who was holding the gun in his shaky hands. Darcia took a step towards Pops, but was stopped when he felt something sharp clamp down on his leg, only to see Hige glaring up at them with his jaw locked down on Darcia.

Darcia snarled at Hige and bit down deeply on Hige's neck and Hige let go. Blood stained the snow and Darcia ran towards Quent, even as bullets whizzed past him. Darcia leapt onto Quent, knocking the gun out of his hands and pinning him to the ground. Darcia growled above Quent and saliva dripped onto Quent's face as Darcia opened his bloody mouth to show his razor sharp teeth.

Without a moment's hesitation Darcia ripped out Quent's throat. Quent saw an image of a smiling Sakura in his mind's eye and he allowed a saw smile to adorn his face, before his eyes went glassy and breath ceased to escape from him. Darcia turned in the direction that Tsume had taken Cheza and he ran off without even looking back.

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

I stared at the wall that was in front of me and I could see the gray sky that proved that the way out was to climb. I bit back a scream as I pulled myself up the rocky ledge with my injured shoulder. At times like this I wished that I had my chakra, but I don't so there's no need to dwell on that thought. I forced myself to forget about the pain and focus on getting out of this underground cave.

I could feel an aching feeling in my chest and I prayed to Kami that I wouldn't fall, because I had a feeling that if I fell, everything would be over. The scent of blood hit me strongly and I nearly lost my grip, but I hung on. Tears blurred my vision and I found myself crying. Somehow I knew that scent, that was the scent of wolf blood and it felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest.

As I continued to climb higher the scent got stronger and I found myself trying not to scream in sadness and sorrow. I just wanted this pain to stop, the pain from my shoulder was back and it felt like someone was trying to rip my arm out of its socket. I looked up and continued my climb, just a bit closer. My hand felt snow and I pulled myself over the edge, before collapsing onto my face trying to catch my breath and muffle my cries of pain.

I had to get up, I couldn't stop here. I struggled to my feet and placed my hand over my injured shoulder once again before stumbling forward. I could see outlines lying in the snow in the distance, I quickened my pace. I soon found myself kneeling before the motionless body of Blue and I stroked her fur. It was my entire fault, I hadn't been fast enough. My tears mixed with her blood, but I didn't care. This was all I could offer her now, my tears.

I pulled back and a scream of pain ripped itself from my throat when I saw Pops mauled form a few feet away from me. I ran toward him and cried on his chest, with stroking his hair. Not Pops too, this wasn't fair. Kami, what did I do to deserve this pain? Pops, the man who had made himself my guardian in this world, the man who was my father. He was gone and I couldn't do anything to bring him back. So, I cried. Why does it seem like all I can do is cry, why can't I make a difference?

"S-sakura", spoke a weak voice to my right and my head snapped in the direction to see Hige, in his human disguise with a nasty gash across his arm and neck.

I ran to him and set his head on my lap, as my tears fell onto his face. I couldn't stop crying, why was that? Hige reached up weakly to wipe away one of my tears and he offered me a weak smile. I placed my hand over his neck in a feeble attempt to stop the blood flow, but I knew it was already too late. He did as well, that's why he pushed my hand away.

"Sakura, stop it", he spoke softly and I shook my head at him begging for him not to talk, to save his strength.

"Sakura, I want you to kill me. Please, Sakura", he pleaded weakly and I shook my head with tears in my eyes. I couldn't do it, he shouldn't ask me to do such a thing.

"H-hige, I can't do it! Please, I'm not the right person!" I cried and he shook his head at me before placing his hand and on my chest, where my heart was. I looked at him with unshed tears in my eyes and he smiled again, weakly.

"Sakura, you've got a wolf's heart. You might be a Flower Maiden but you're a wolf at heart", he spoke softly and removed his hand from my chest and instead held my hand.

"You can do it, Sakura. Please, just believe in yourself", he whispered in a low tone that I had to strain to hear. I squeezed his hand and nodded my head, feeling the tears run down my cheeks.

I felt a tingling sensation over my body and looked at my arm to see that my markings were glowing faintly. Hige closed his eyes and I raised my hand over his heart, crying softly as a sharp vine shot from the ground going through Hige's back and piercing his heart, killing him instantly. The vine slowly receded back into the ground and Hige slowly reverted back to his wolf form.

I gently placed Hige on the ground and stood up, before facing in the direction that the First Mountain is. I don't care if I have to give up my life in exchange for another, Paradise would be opened and I will save Darcia. For so long something inside me has been telling me to help Darcia, to save Darcia. I will save Darcia, I promise I will. I look back at my dead family lying on the snow covered ground and I send a silent prayer to Kami.

I ran in the direction of the mountain and looked at my hand as my markings begin to turn a light brown color. I stopped momentarily as another one of my coughing episode hit me, leaving me tired and weak. I looked at my blood on the ground staining the snow bright green and I continued on. Nothing will stop me, please everyone just wait for me.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ You know what, screw it. I'm finishing this damn story before I go on vacation because it's seriously eating away at me. I mean there's only like two chapters left and I **NEED** finish this, badly. I'm not gonna be writing the individual fights for the genin because that's gonna take up too much time and honestly it makes no difference. They wind up the same, well except Naruto's fight with Sasuke that's gonna have a twist. I'm sorry that I write crappy fight scenes, but there wolves for Christ's sake you really can't go into too much detail, without bumping up the rating to M for gore. Please, don't kill me for this chapter I mean it is marked 'Angst' for a reason. Expect the next update with next week, hopefully. Until then, please review! :)


	16. The Road to Paradise

_**Chapter 16: The Road to Paradise  
**__**Recommend Song: Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams**_

* * *

Tsume held Cheza close to him as he continued his sprint up the mountain. Cheza's breathing began to slow and vine like markings began to appear on her body. Tsume glanced down at Cheza and slowed to a stop, once they were clear of jagged rocks and cliffs. Cheza reached up and stroked Tsume's cheek and he in returned leaned into her touch. Why did it seem like time had just suddenly run out?

Tsume felt like he had taken his life for granted as he allowed Cheza to pull herself out of his arms. Cheza stood in front of Tsume with a soft smile and Tsume linked her hands with his. Tsume wasn't the overly affectionate type; he wasn't the type to say, 'I love you'. Cheza knew that Tsume wouldn't say any of the things that he truly wanted to, but she could.

"This one's time is short. This one has to open Paradise, but this one doesn't want to leave Tsume. This one loves Tsume the most and this one knows Tsume loves this one as well", spoke Cheza as a single tear slipped down her cheek and Tsume brushed it away with his thumb.

Tsume hugged Cheza close and tilted her head up so she was facing him, without warning he kissed her. Tsume put his entire soul into that kiss, all his emotions, his past, his fear and his love for Cheza. He put his entire being into that single kiss and it left Cheza breathless. In that single moment, Tsume felt like he truly was in Paradise.

Tsume was brought out of his fantasy when he caught a lethal scent in the air and turned his head to see Darcia charging up the mountain. Cheza looked down at Darcia with fear in her eyes and Tsume pushed her behind himself. Tsume growled deep in his throat, before he looked back at Cheza's terrified form behind him.

"Cheza, I want you to run, don't worry about me, all I care about is your safety. I want you to turn and run, don't look back", spoke Tsume softly and Cheza looked at Tsume with tears in her eyes.

Cheza knew that Tsume was going to die, she knew that he was willing to give his life for hers, but that didn't stop the pain from coming. If anything it made it worse, so she did as she was told and she ran. Tsume stared at Cheza's retreating form and he whispered three words that he couldn't say to her, personally: _I love you._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood facing each other at the Valley of the End, one trying to leave and the other willing to do anything to bring back the other. Naruto's eyes were bright blue that shone with anger and determination. Sasuke's eyes were blank onyx, portraying nothing and mirroring the boy's soul. Without a word the two genin charged with fists raised.

They both caught each other's fists and Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, while Sasuke remained stoic. They pushed away from each while Naruto went through the hand signs for the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, but Sasuke punched him in the face before he could finish the sign. Naruto skidded back and glared at Sasuke with open hostility.

"You really are a bastard, Sasuke! All you ever do is think about yourself! Konoha is your home, you have friends who actually care about you there and you're willing to throw it all away!" shouted Naruto angrily and Sasuke's only response was to kick Naruto in the stomach, which was blocked and countered with a sharp uppercut.

Sasuke wiped the blood from his lip and stared at it with disinterest, before turning his attention back to Naruto. Naruto's hands were balled up into fists and his body was shaking in barely controlled rage. Naruto took an angry step forward and Sasuke continued to stare at him, blankly.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't be here! We shouldn't be fighting! We should be working together to find Sakura-Chan! To make Team 7 whole again!" shouted Naruto and he were only met with silence, until Sasuke's eerie laugh filled the air. The laugh itself sounded exactly like Orochimaru and Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why the hell should I care about you or that dead weight?" questioned Sasuke as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, punching him the face sending the blonde sailing back into the water below. Blood flew out of Naruto's mouth and he forced chakra to his feet, so he could stand on the water.

Sasuke looked at his hand and smirked, before looking down at Naruto who was glaring at the young Uchiha. Naruto jumped up and Sasuke met his as they charged each other. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face, causing the blonde to fall back to the water. While he fell, Naruto made a familiar hand sign and successfully finished the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **making multiple clones that grabbed Sasuke's ankles and threw him into the water as well.

Colliding with the water once more, Naruto imagined Sakura's smiling face and his eyes narrowed before he stood on the surface with his chakra. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto continued to glare at him.

"I'll beat the hell out of you and bring you back to Konoha, Sasuke! That's the promise of a lifetime!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke went through hand signs, with an annoyed look on his face.

Naruto made a single clone and together they formed began to a form a Rasengan in his hand, while Sasuke summoned his chakra to make a Chidori. The sound of chirping birds and swirling chakra filled the silence, until Sasuke began to charge at Naruto. Naruto's clone swung him forward to give him more speed and the two genin charged at each other. The two attacks collided.

* * *

Tsume twisted to the side as Darcia tried to bite down on his throat. Tsume threw the larger wolf off of him and had to quickly dodged to the right as Darcia's massive paw, swiped the air where he was stood. Tsume growled and Darcia snarled at with saliva dripping off his fangs. Tsume charged forward and bit down deeply on the back of Darcia's neck, but Darcia merely tossed him to the side not even registering the pain.

Before Tsume could move Darcia stood over him with his fangs bared. Tsume growled back at him in rebellion, and Darcia pushed his entire weight down on Tsume's chest, causing Tsume to whimper in pain as a few of his ribs broken. Darcia's fangs gleamed in the moonlight and he leaned down to finish off Tsume, when something knocked his a few feet away from Tsume.

Sakura stood over Tsume's whimpering form and she looked at him with an apologetic smile. Sakura crouched down in front of Tsume and Darcia growled at her, before his eyes widened and he took a slow step forward. Sakura was breathing heavily and Tsume stared at her with shock as her form flickered briefly to that of a wolf, a pure white wolf with emerald eyes. Tsume focused on his human guise and winced at the gash on his side.

"Sakura, I want you to go after Cheza. You have to protect her", spoke Tsume as he slowly rose to his feet and Darcia growled when Sakura focused her attention on the smaller wolf.

"Please", Tsume pleaded and Sakura nodded, before touching Tsume's arm briefly and running off the direction that Cheza's footsteps shone.

Darcia tried to intercept her, but Tsume jumped in the way taking Sakura's hit. Tsume rolled in the snow and watched as Sakura's form soon disappeared from his sight. Darcia howled in outraged and Tsume quickly took on his wolf skin to avoid being crushed by Darcia. Tsume stood up with a limp and slowly circled Darcia, while Darcia snarled loudly and charged the smaller wolf.

_**(Cheza's POV)**_

This one could feel it. The time to open Paradise wasn't far now, this one had to act quickly. This one's limbs expanded and this one felt roots from the ground connect to her. This one was becoming rooted; this one was becoming this one's true self. A Flower Maiden. This one closed her eyes and let the roots do their work; this one was ready to open Paradise. This one was ready to die.

"Cheza!" shouted a familiar voice and this one opened her eyes to see the other one running towards this one. That one was alive, that made this one feel a little bit happier.

The other one ran up to this one and hugged this one. This one felt warm, very warm and this one suddenly started to cry. Why is this one crying? The other one pulled back and wiped away this one's tears with a small smile on her face. That one took a step back and looked up at the full moon; this one could see it reflecting in that one's eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise", that one said in a determined tone and this one's tears came faster. This one knew that this one was going to die to open Paradise, but that one didn't know. No one knew.

That one spun on her heel and crouched down in a defense crouch in front of this one. This one's eyes widen as that's posture matched that of a wolf. This one couldn't see what had that one so on edge, then that one saw Darcia's massive form running forward in the distance. This one felt fear once again, but that one simply remained in a defensive posture.

"Cheza, I need you to trust me. Nothing will happen to you", whispered that one and this one stared at that one with wide eyes. That one couldn't possibly be thinking about fighting Darcia?

Before, this one could speak that one had already charged forward to meet Darcia. This one's eyes widen when that one jumped over Darcia and did a mid-air flip, then land soundlessly on the ground behind him. Darcia ignored this one and turned his attention to that one, who was now facing him. This one trusted that one, but that didn't mean that this one wasn't afraid for that one.

_**(Kiba's POV)**_

My pack. My family. They were all dying and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. Toboe, Hige, Blue and even that human, Quent. I ran up the mountain and stopped briefly when I saw the mauled forms of both the scientist who had studied Cheza and another human, who I did not know. Darcia had to be stopped, he couldn't be allowed into Paradise.

I continued my run up the mountain and stopped once again to meet a barely alive Tsume. He had gashes on his sides and another on his chest; he gave me a weak smile as I knelt down beside him.

"What took you so long? Thought we had lost you for a moment", Tsume managed to say and I stared at him, while he pulled himself into a sitting position against a rock.

"Kiba, you have to protect Cheza and Sakura", he spoke suddenly and didn't respond. He wanted me to choose between staying with him and protecting the girls.

"Tsume, what about you?" I asked and he gave me a faint smile, before shoving me back. I knew what he was telling me to do. He wanted me to go after the girls.

I nodded at him and took off running, but not before I heard him whisper, "See you in Paradise". Yeah, I'd see him there. I'd see everyone there.

I took on my wolf skin and ran as fast as my body would allow me, stumbling slightly when the scent of blood hit my nose. It was Sakura's blood. I pushed myself to run faster and I could faintly see Darcia, Sakura and Cheza in the distance. Sakura was fighting Darcia with her side and arm bleeding heavily, while Darcia seemed perfectly fine.

Sakura held her hand to the wound on her side and Darcia charged at her once again, but I intercepted him before he could injure her further. Her eyes widened in shock as I bit down hard on Darcia's back and blood covered my face. He threw me to the side and growled angrily, before turning to face me with hackles raised. Without another word we charged at each other.

* * *

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted, giving an insane grin as the giant mass of flames collided with Naruto head on. The fire burned brightly for a few moments, hovering over the river before it became distorted.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Flames were ripped apart by a large gust of wind and Naruto stood on the water, unscathed. His eyes were crimson and Sasuke smirked at him, before beckoning him forward. Naruto rushed forward and punched Sasuke square in the face, sending him flying back.

Sasuke flipped in midair landing on his feet, only to be sent airborne once again by Naruto's foot. Naruto summoned multiple shadow clones and preformed the **Uzumaki Naruto Rendan **on Sasuke sending him crashing into the water. Naruto stood on top of the water and roared, loudly.

_**(In Konoha)**_

Tsunade sat at the Hokage's desk, while she read through Sakura's file trying to figure out what was so special about one genin. From what she could tell was all the girl had going for her was her excellent chakra control that could very well rival her own. Tsunade downed a large portion of her sake as she continued to go through the file.

What caught her off guard was the fact that Sakura was adopted and the orphanage had no background history on her, a woman had simply found her on top of a hill and turned her in. Sarutobi walked in and saw his student reading through Sakura Haruno's file and he sighed. Tsunade looked up at her former sensei and ushered for him to sit down beside her, which he did.

"The Haruno girl was adopted? Does she know?" asked Tsunade and Sarutobi sighed, before shaking his head. Tsunade drank some more sake and offered some to Sarutobi, who declined politely.

"Sarutobi-sensei, why is this girl so important to those genin? I'm not reading anything very special in this file, except for the fact that she may have great chakra that could rival my own", Tsunade stated simply and Sarutobi looked out the window, not responding right away.

"Tsunade-Hime, it's not really something I can explain. Sakura has a slight charm about her that can bring out the best in everyone; she has made friends with all of the genin. Even, Neji Hyuga is her friend", said Sarutobi and Tsunade looked at him with surprise written on her face, as a small smile appeared on Sarutobi's face.

"Sakura Haruno. Konoha's cherry blossom, those genin won't ever give up on finding her and neither will her foster parents. Hell, even I still have a place in my old heart that urges me to continue to hope to believe that Sakura is out there somewhere", spoke Sarutobi softly and Tsunade allowed a smile to form on her face.

"I would like to meet her", Tsunade spoke quietly and she placed her sake bottle on the desk, not even glancing at it.

Jiraiya leaned sat on top of the Hokage's Tower as a warm breeze flew through Konoha. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to his teammate and former sensei's conversation about the Haruno girl. He had to admit he was shocked to find out how many genin were ready to go searching for her.

"Hm, you're not the only one Tsunade-Hime. I would like to meet this Sakura Haruno as well, it would be a shame to do less", Jiraiya spoke softly to himself as he over looked the village that was in repair. If one village could survive a massive invasion of that scale, then surely they could find one genin.

* * *

Sakura watched with tears in her eyes as Kiba was tossed to the side once more, it pained her to see the one she loved in pain. Kiba had so many injuries that it amazed her that he could still get up. Kiba struggled to his feet and growled at Darcia despite his many injuries, which made Darcia charge at him and bit down deeply on Kiba's neck.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she ran towards Kiba and Darcia. Darcia was about to crush Kiba's throat when Sakura suddenly appeared in his line of vision and knocked him back a few feet. Kiba looked at Sakura as she stood in front of him, protecting him. Kiba slowly got to his feet and stared at Sakura's back.

"S-sakura move, get back", he whispered harshly and Sakura shook her head, not able to speak. Kiba didn't have to see her face to know she wore a determined expression.

"Kiba, this is my fight. I made a promise to myself", Sakura spoke softly and Kiba shook his head, but stopped when she turned to face him with a smile on her face.

Kiba nodded after a moment of hesitation and he limped over to Cheza, while Sakura turned to face Darcia. Darcia growled and Sakura smiled sadly at him, watching as he charged at her. Sakura wasn't as fast as she normally was due to her injuries, but she somehow managed to avoid Darcia. Sakura's markings glowed faintly and she spun on her heel, crying out when Darcia managed to hit her wounded side.

"Darcia, I truly did want everyone to go to Paradise, even you. Everyone deserves happiness", Sakura spoke softly as she held a hand to her bleeding side, and Darcia snarled at her.

Darcia leapt at her and Sakura bent down to avoid him, then spun around to narrowly avoid him as he swiped his paw at her. It was like Sakura was dancing, she was evading Darcia while he continued to attack her. Kiba's eyes widened when Darcia finally pinned Sakura to the ground, snarling over her. Kiba tried to move forward, but was stopped when he saw a light brown vine wrapped around his leg preventing his moments.

"Darcia, please believe me. I never wanted to hurt you, even now I don't want to hurt you", spoke Sakura softly as she reached up slowly to stroke Darcia's fur, which was matted with blood. Darcia stilled and gazed down at Sakura with an unreadable expression on his face.

"S-sakura", he growled out and Sakura smiled at him, softly as he tried to speak. Darcia shook his head and growled at her pushing his weight down harder on her, causing her to wince in pain.

"I...I love Sakura. Sakura loves me, she is mine. Sakura wants to go to Paradise with me, just me and Sakura alone together", Darcia spoke and Sakura looked at him sadly, before nodding.

"Say it! Say, 'Sakura loves me!' Say it!" snarled Darcia and Kiba growled deep in his throat, but Sakura turned to face him and shook her head, slowly. Kiba bowed his head and balled his hands up into fists. He knew that Sakura was just trying to make things right.

"I love you, Darcia. I always will, no matter what", Sakura spoke softly and Darcia leaned into his touch as she continued to stroke his fur.

Sakura's markings began to glow brighter and Darcia began to glow along with her. Kiba's eyes widened as Darcia took on his human form, and he stood up with Sakura in his arms. Kiba watched as Sakura took a step back out of Darcia's embrace, but in her place stood Harmona. Sakura smiled at the two of them and Darcia hugged Harmona close to his chest. Darcia kept his eyes on Sakura and he smiled at her.

"I love you, Sakura", he whispered in a low tone that only Sakura could hear and she just smiled in return, not saying a word in response. Darcia looked down at Harmona in his arms and he kissed her, which she returned eagerly. A bright light flashed and when everything cleared, Darcia and Harmona were gone.

Sakura walked over to Kiba and looked at Cheza, who was now glowing. Sakura fell to her knees and coughed up an immense amount of blood; while Kiba watched her markings turn a weak brown shade. Kiba held Sakura in his arms as she panted softly and smiled at him, weakly.

"Kiba, I have to go soon", she whispered and Kiba stared at her with a look of fear and disbelief. Sakura slowly stood up, but Kiba didn't let her go. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and sighed softly, looking up at the full moon.

"Paradise is going to open soon, Kiba you have to let me go. I can't go with you", Sakura spoke softly and Kiba pulled her down into his lap, silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Sakura, I won't let you go. I already let you go once; I won't let you go again. Paradise was made for everyone! You even made Darcia his own personal Paradise!" Kiba shouted in a strong voice and Sakura shook her head, before looking up at the full moon.

"Kiba, you don't need me anymore. I have to go", she whispered softly not looking at him, and Kiba growled deep in his throat. He placed his hand under Sakura's chin and forced her to look at him.

"I can't let you go Sakura, please don't make me", Kiba pleaded softly and Sakura's entire body began to glow. She stroked Kiba's cheek and kissed him softly, before she stood up and pulled herself out of his grip.

"I love you, Kiba", she whispered and Kiba grasped her hand as she began to float up into the sky. Kiba shook his head at her pleading for her not to leave, but Sakura just smiled at him sadly with tears rolling shamelessly down her cheeks. Sakura knew she had to go, her job was done here.

"I love you too, Sakura. No matter where you go, I'll find you. I promise I will, just wait for me! I'll find you!" he promised and Sakura smiled at him through her tears as a sob escaped from her throat. She nodded her head and replied, "I know you will, I'll be waiting".

Sakura's hand slipped from Kiba's grip and he watched as she floated up to the middle of the air and glowed brightly. Sakura closed her eyes and held out her arms in a prayer position. As the light grew brighter, Kiba was forced to look away and when he turned back to look, Sakura was gone.

Kiba turned his attention back to Cheza, who was also glowing and then the full extent of his injuries finally took their toll on him. Kiba fell over and tried hard to keep his eyes open, but was failing miserably. He felt his body shift into its wolf skin and he finally allowed his body to give out. Around him the world exploded and then everything went dark.

* * *

_The road to Paradise stood before them, but no one moved. Kiba looked at his pack and the humans, this is what everyone wanted yet no one dared move forward. Cheza looked at her hand, this was her duty she had opened Paradise but why didn't she feel happy or proud? Why did she feel like she wanted to cry? Why did it feel like someone was missing?_

_"It's not the same without her", Blue spoke up and everyone turned to look at her, they all knew who she was talking about but no dared speak her name._

_"She gave up everything for us to get here, only in the end for it all to go to waste", Hige said as he kicked at the lunar flowers, with his hands in his pocket._

_Toboe looked at the flowers before turning to face Kiba, who had yet to speak. Everyone knew that Paradise would never be complete, not without the one person who had sacrificed everything for it to be gained. Cheza looked at Tsume and he sighed before turning to Kiba._

_"So, what do we do?" asked Tsume and Kiba remained unresponsive as he continued to look down the road to Paradise. Tsume merely sighed and Cheza touched his arm, which made him smile slightly_

_"What can we do? It's not like we have much of a choice", Toboe spoke with an edge of finality in his voice that left the pack, shocked. Kiba stared at Toboe for a long time, before he nodded his head in agreement._

_"We go back", said Kiba simply and Hige sighed, while Blue just nodded. Paradise just didn't seem worth it anymore, not without the last member of the pack with them._

_"Kiba, when we get back what are we going to do?" asked Tsume and Kiba looked at the road to Paradise once more, before he turned to face Tsume. He said simply, "I'm going to find her"._

_The pack and the humans all walked away from the lunar flowers, but Quent suddenly stopped and spoke up. "I want you all to take care of her, alright?" he said and Kiba looked at him, watching as Cher and Hubb stopped as well. Kiba nodded and the pack continued walking._

_"Why did they stop, Kiba?" asked Toboe and Kiba smiled faintly, before turning to look back at the humans who were going up the road to Paradise._

_"This is a journey that they cannot go on, so they decided to wait for us in Paradise", explained Kiba and Blue smiled softly, while Hige grinned. Tsume had an amused smirk on his face, while Cheza looked joyful. Toboe smiled brightly at Kiba and they all continued on their way._

_Paradise could wait a bit longer. There were just more important things to worry about, right now. Kiba looked up at the moon that shone over head and he imagined Sakura's smiling face. He would find her, just like he promised. 'Just wait for me, Sakura', he thought and without a second thought he took on his wolf skin, running forward with the pack following after him._

* * *

Naruto stood on Hashirama's statue with the Kyuubi's cloak around him, forming only one tail as a purple Rasengan formed in his hand. He wouldn't give up, not now or ever. Sasuke stood on Madara's statue in his cursed seal's second state, while he gathered chakra in his hand to form a black chidori. Both of the genin charged at each other shouting the names of their respective Justus.

**"RASENGAN!"**

**"CHIDORI!"**

The two Justus clashed forming a ball of purple chakra around the two genin. Naruto managed to scratch Sasuke's headband, while Sasuke managed to thrust his hand into Naruto's chest. A light flashed brightly in both of their eyes and they soon found themselves at the age of five or six, holding hands in a gesture of friendship with smiles on their faces.

"STOP IT!" cried a familiar voice and the light faded around them. And, both genin were forced back into reality.

Sasuke stood over Naruto's motionless body with a kunai in his hand, but was stopped when a flash of pink caught his attention to his right. Sasuke faced in that direction and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura's worn and injured form. She limped toward him, and only then did he notice her changes. The markings, her eyes, and her blood.

"S-sasuke-kun, don't do this", she pleaded and Sasuke just stared at her as she stood in front of Naruto's body, blocking him from Sasuke's sight. Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura, who a blank expression on his face.

"We are family, Sasuke-kun. We are suppose to protect each other, not fight", Sakura reasoned softly as she swayed slightly on her feet, but Sasuke didn't respond.

Sasuke dropped the kunai and took a step towards Sakura, who didn't even flinch. Sasuke noticed the obvious changes to Sakura, but he also saw the mental changes that she had undergone as well. Where had she been? What had she seen? What could have caused these changes in her? Sasuke had many questions, but no time to find the answers. Instead, Sasuke hit a pressure point in Sakura's neck effectively knocking her out.

He caught her before she hit the ground and he laid her beside Naruto. Sasuke began to walk away leaving his scratched headband behind, but he stopped once and looked back at his two teammates. "Take care of each other", was all he said before he disappeared into the Land of Sound.

Naruto and Sakura laid unconscious next to each other, neither hearing their ex teammates last words. Kakashi arrived moments later his eyes widened when he found his students, one that had been deemed missing and the other that had been sent to retrieve the defect. Naruto's eyes slowly began to open when it started to rain and he looked at Kakashi, before spotting Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan..." he murmured softly and touched her cheek. Kakashi looked at his two students and he couldn't help but feel ashamed, he had neglected them both. Naruto slowly rose to his feet and stumbled forward slightly, but Kakashi helped him catch his balance.

"I'm alright", Naruto said and turned to pick up Sakura, but Kakashi beat him to it. Pakkun looked at the broken team and Kakashi nodded his thanks to the small dog, before he dismissed it.

"Naruto, I'll carry her. Can you walk on your own or do you need my help?" asked Kakashi and Naruto shook his head, and then replied, "I'm fine". Kakashi nodded his head and the broken Team 7 leapt into the trees heading back to Konoha.

Naruto kept his eyes on Sakura, who looked so much more different. How long had she been gone exactly? Naruto knew it was a few months, but somehow it felt like years. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she smiled weakly when she saw Naruto, while he looked shocked at her eyes in general.

"S-sakura-Chan, are you alright?" he asked softly and Sakura felt tears roll down her cheeks and a soft sob escaped her throat.

Naruto didn't know what to say as Sakura closed her eyes and cried softly. He didn't know what was wrong so he did the only thing he could, he reached out and touched her hand. Sakura's eyes snapped open at the sudden touch and Naruto smiled at her in his way of telling her that he was there for her, no matter what.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well, I hope you all liked it. I've got one more chapter after this, but this story is basically finished. This chapter was challenging to write and I know a few of you are probably confused, but you can determine how things happened in your own way. Thanks to all of you who stuck with the story all the way through, and **SPECIAL** thanks to all of you who actually review. Well, until next time! :)


	17. Lunar Flower: Sakura

_**Chapter 17: Lunar Flower: Sakura  
**__**Recommend Song: Just A Little Pain by Olivia Lufkin**_

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Sakura stood on top of the Hokage Tower, ignoring the fact that it was raining well more like pouring down on her. Sakura clutched her leaf headband in her hand, while she stared up at the cloudy gray sky. Every world shared the same sky, the same moon, the same sun. Sakura reached out her hand to the crescent moon and she smiled slightly, her tears blending in with the rain.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi all sat in the Hokage's office listening out for Sakura. Kakashi leaned against the wall on the balcony outside the Hokage's office he didn't seem to mind the rain. Naruto stood a few feet away from Kakashi sitting on the balcony's railing while staring up at Sakura.

Sakura knew that they were watching her, focusing on her and she didn't mind. It felt nice to know that she was loved and cared for, but it didn't replace the aching in her chest, the feeling that something was missing. Sakura closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, before bringing her shaking hands to her chest. She sang:

_Travel to the moon  
Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
__(You're sleeping, solving a dream)  
Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari  
__(No one's there while the light of the stars)  
Ayatsurinagara  
__(Pulls the puppet strings)_

Naruto closed his eyes as Sakura's soft voice filled the night. Kakashi looked up at his female student as her voice carried in the wind. A small smile found its way to Tsunade's face as she listened to Sakura's voice and she looked at her former sensei, who only nodded his head in answer to Tsunade's silent question. Yes, Sakura Haruno was special indeed.

_Tsuyoku naru tame  
__(In order to be strong)  
Wasureta egao  
__(I forgot to smile)  
Kitto futari nara torimodosu  
__(Surely, if we are together I can get it back)_

Neji and Hinata both stopped in mid strike when they heard Sakura's voice in the wind. They two young Hyuga sat looked at each other, before they nodded and bowed to each other in a show of respect. Hinata smiled at Neji shyly and Neji returned her gesture with a small smile of his own. Together the two Hyuga left their home to head where the singing was coming from.

Sakura's voice grew louder and more confident, as it became more evident that she was crying. Sakura prayed in her heart that Kiba would hear her, that he would keep his promise. She would wait for him. No matter what happened, she would always wait for him.

_Kizuite  
__(Realize that)  
I'm here waiting for you  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
__(Even if the future is different from now)  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sakebi tsuzukete  
__(Continuing to shout)  
Kitto kokoro wa  
__(Surely my heart is)  
Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
__(Reeling in the string that connects us)  
Ano koro no watashi  
__(In order to)  
Me wo samasu you ni  
__(Wake me up this time)  
No need to cry_

Ino stepped out of her mother's flower shop with an umbrella in her hand when she heard singing from seemingly out of nowhere. Shikamaru and Chouji both ran up to her and Ino could tell that they were wondering where the singing was coming from as well but their guess was as good as hers. Chouji took Ino's hand and together Team 10 ran off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

When Team 10 arrived they were met by Team 8 and Team Gai, all whom had their attention focused on Sakura. Ino looked at her best friend and rival who was singing her heart out and she smile, softly. Shikamaru noticed Naruto and Kakashi were also there and he couldn't help but smile a bit. Sakura Haruno sure was something special.

* * *

_Travel in silence  
Te wo nobaseba fureru no ni  
__(I reach out my hand to tell you, but)  
Kimi wa tooi, sore wa  
__(You're so far away)  
Omoide no naka no koto  
__(It's within my memories)_

It was raining in Freeze City. Kiba walked with his head bowed and his hands in his pocket. Something seemed off, there was something he was supposed to be doing but he couldn't remember what it was. Kiba looked up at Hige and Blue walked by talking quietly amongst themselves. Did he know them? Was he supposed to know them? Kiba stopped and looked back at the couple as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. What was he suppose to be doing?

_Koe ga kikoeru  
__(I can hear your voice)  
Me wo tojireba  
__(When I close my eyes)  
Chiisana itami sae  
__(Even a little pain)  
Itoshikute  
__(Is dear to me)_

Kiba's head suddenly hurt and he closed his eyes, he could see a girl, a very beautiful girl. She was singing and crying? It hurt Kiba to see the girl cry. Kiba reached for the image of the girl, but it dispersed before he could grasp it. Kiba opened his eyes and the couple had stopped and was staring at him with confusion in their eyes. Kiba continued to walk forward, not bothering to look back. He didn't know what was wrong with him all of the sudden.

_Mitsumete  
__(Look at me)  
I'm here waiting for you  
Kaze ni fukare hitori mayotte mo  
__(Even if I'm lost all alone with the wind blowing on me)  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sora wo miagete  
__(Look up at the sky)  
Zutto kokoro wa  
__(My heart is always protecting you,)  
Te wo hirogete mamotteru  
__(My hands spread out)  
Ano koro no kimi ga  
__(Until the former you)  
Furikaeru made  
__(Turns back)  
No need to cry_

Kiba's head began to hurt again and he groaned, before looking up at the sky. He could hear the singing as clear as day, almost as if the girl was standing right next to him. Kiba's eyes widened when Toboe suddenly walked up to him and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Excuse me, sir. I know this may sound strange, but can you hear someone singing?" he asked and Kiba nodded, while Toboe sighed in relief before giving Kiba a bright smile.

"That's good, I thought I was the only one", Toboe continued and Kiba opened his mouth to say something when Hige and Blue walked back to Kiba and Toboe.

"Wait, did I hear you two correctly? You two can hear the singing too?" asked Hige and Toboe nodded happily, while Blue smiled softly at him. The kid made her smile for some reason, he was like a little brother that she didn't have.

Kiba allowed the three to talk while his mind thought back to the girl, who was singing with much passion. Who was that girl? Kiba somehow knew her, but he couldn't remember exactly. Kiba snapped out of his thoughts when a motorcycle pulled up beside the four and Tsume stepped off it with Cheza at his side.

"Tsume, they can hear the singing too!" exclaimed Toboe and Tsume looked shocked, while Cheza remained silent. Kiba studied Cheza closely noticing the similarities that she and the girl had. Could they be related?

* * *

_(Feel something, feel nothing  
Listen closely, listen closely)  
Wide open ears  
Disarm the dream tickler  
In the constant moment __  
__(You will find me where its quiet  
Listen closely, listen closely) __  
__Let the blood flow  
Through all the spaces  
Of the universe_

Thunder roared above Sakura, but it didn't drown out her voice. Lightning flashed above, but that didn't even cause Sakura to flinch. Sakura raised her arms above her head as she sang. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi all stepped out on the balcony to get a better view of Sakura's performance and they were shocked speechless. Kakashi's one visible eye was wide with shock as he watched his student.

As Sakura's voice swept through Konoha, all of its citizens came outside and let Sakura's voice wash away their worries. The rain felt surprisingly warm and comforting against everyone's skin and Sakura opened her eyes, a smile forming on her face. Kiba's smiling face flashed in my mind, along with the rest of the pack and Sakura sang with everything she had:

_Kizuite  
__(Realize that)  
I'm here waiting for you  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
__(Even if the future is different from now)  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sakebi tsuzukete  
__(Continuing to shout)  
Kitto kokoro wa  
__(Surely my heart is)  
Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
__(Reeling in the string that connects us)  
Ano koro no watashi  
__(In order to)  
Me wo samasu you ni  
__(Wake me up this time)  
No need to cry_

As Sakura's voice began to fade away, the rain began to slow until it eventually stopped along with Sakura's singing. Sakura sank to her knees and laughed as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at her mentors, superiors, and fellow genin all staring at her and she smiled. Naruto jumped up and landed beside Sakura helping her stand.

Sakura sighed softly and Naruto gave her one of his trademark foxy grins. Hinata and Ino wiped away their tears as Naruto and Sakura jumped down to stand in front of them. Sakura still held her leaf headband in her hand and she began to tie it on her head, but stopped and instead tied it over her eyes.

"Why cover your eyes?" asked Tenten and Sakura laughed softly, before turning her head in the direction of Tenten's voice. Sakura touched the choker on her neck, the choker that Quent had got her. The choker that reminded her that her adventure was real and that she was loved in two worlds.

"It's a secret", Sakura replied and all the genin laughed. Naruto looked up at the clearing sky and his smile grew when he saw a rainbow was beginning to appear. All of the genin looked up, even Sakura though she couldn't see, and they smiled. Things could only get better from here on.

* * *

_Kiba._

Kiba raised his head to the sky, when he heard someone call his name. The image of the girl flashed in his mind and he once again reached for her. The girl smiled at him and she reached for him as well, Kiba's eyes widened when their hands touched and he whispered one word, "Sakura".

Memories came flooding back at an alarming rate and Kiba looked at the others, who had similar looks of shock and recognition in their eyes. Kiba began to walk down the sidewalk and the pack followed him, with confusion evident on their faces.

"Kiba, where are we going?" asked Toboe and Kiba stopped, not responding to Toboe's question. The pack stopped as well and Cheza touched Kiba's arm in a show of support.

"To find Sakura", Kiba said and looked at Toboe with a smile on his face, "and then head to Paradise", he finished and Toboe grinned brightly, before laughing.

_Find Me. _

Tsume picked up Cheza and ran after Kiba, as they headed in a random direction. Tsume didn't smell the scent of lunar flowers, but maybe this time that wasn't what was guiding them. Maybe, this time it was Kiba's connection to Sakura that was leading the way. Toboe smiled at Tsume and it made Tsume proud to see how much the kid had grown throughout this entire ordeal.

Cheza laid her head against Tsume's chest and listened to his heartbeat. A wolf's heartbeat. Cheza was excited at the prospect of meeting the other Flower Maiden again, Cheza had formed a special bond with younger Flower Maiden they were as close as sisters. Cheza closed her eyes and breathed softly, allowing herself to fall asleep and dream. Dream of a future in Paradise with Tsume and the pack, including Sakura.

Blue and Hige kept pace with each other, both eager at the thought of a new adventure. Blue and Hige didn't get particularly close to Sakura, but that didn't mean they cared about her any less than the others. Sakura was family; she was one of the pack. Blue and Hige both saw a sister in Sakura and they both agreed that when they met up with the Flower Maiden again, that they would make sure she knows how much she means to them.

Kiba continued to run forward his thoughts focused solely on Sakura. His Sakura. She was something special, Kiba didn't want to think about how long he and the pack would have continued life not remembering each other or the reason they had refused Paradise. Kiba smiled to himself and shoved that unpleasant thought away; he wouldn't deal with 'what if' scenarios. He was glad to have heard Sakura's voice when he did and that as all that mattered.

Kiba concentrated on taking on his wolf skin and he grinned in appreciate when he felt the release that usually came with the shift wash over him. Kiba howled in happiness and determination as he took on his wolf skin and ran as fast as his body would allow. Kiba felt proud when he heard the pack return his howl with howls of their own.

'Don't you worry, Sakura. I'll find you, I promise', Kiba thought with determination and looked up at the crescent moon, smiling when Sakura's smiling face appeared.

_I'm Waiting For You._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_It's done! Yay! I'm so happy! Sorry, if it feels like a rushed or crappy ending. You can flame me if you want, at this point I don't care. I don't know if I'll make a sequel yet, but I'll put a poll up on my profile for you all to decide. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorite, story alerted and/or otherwise enjoyed my story. Please review! Bye! :)


End file.
